


Birthday Boy

by StitchinKat



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchinKat/pseuds/StitchinKat
Summary: In honor of our Matty's 34th birthday today, October 28th, here's a little story, a prequel to my longer work "Potential." I know I said I wasn't going to go back that far, but this idea just popped in my head while reading Wikipedia entries and I got carried away...no, more like run away with.Alex meets Matt and Karen for the first time at the Cardiff Flats prior to the read-through for his first filmed episode "The Time of Angels." I've adjusted the dates a bit to make things fit better for my story, and I've gone slightly AU by having Alex already divorced and Matt never having met Daisy. The rest is all in my mind, cause you know, RPF, emphasis on FICTION.





	1. Meeting

Chapter 1~Meeting

Filming will be starting 20 July 2009 for Time of Angels/Flesh and Stone, Block One of Series 5 of Doctor Who, with a new Doctor, the Eleventh, played by Matt Smith, and a new Companion, Amy Pond, played by Karen Gillan. Episodes 4 and 5 are being filmed out of order as new show runner Steven Moffat wants veteran 46 year old actress Alex Kingston there to guide the new young cast. She had played the mysterious River Song along side the Tenth Doctor in the prior double episode Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, where she had an epic death scene, saving thousands. Now Moffat has brought her back, in a timey wimey way, and she was looking forward to meeting the newcomers.

Alex wasn't sure what Moffat was thinking when he cast the 26 year old virtually unknown actor Matt Smith to play opposite her character, the implications from her first appearance being that River and the Doctor had a romantic (?) relationship in his future, her past. The new Companion was even younger, however she had appeared in a minor role in an earlier Who episode with Ten, so was at least somewhat familiar with the demands of the job. She had read their bios, and seen pictures, but had no further information from Moffat other than his cryptic statement "I think you'll love them both!" so she had made a mental note to look them up online.

The week before, Alex had arrived in Wales to get settled in her Cardiff flat. Her eight year old daughter was with her ex-husband in LA for her summer break. Her co-stars moved in on the weekend while she was visiting her family over in England, and were to be taken for a wild boat ride in Cardiff Bay by the director Adam Smith, so Steven had mentioned. She heard their boisterous return Sunday around tea time, and decided to go introduce herself.

Alex opened her door to see both Matt and Karen in the breezeway, the tall ginger looking incredibly wind-blown and pale, the even taller Matt, floppy sable brown hair hanging in his eyes, face flushed and laughing as he teased Karen about her sea legs, saying "What's wrong Kazza? You still feeling the waves rocking you back and forth?" while he demonstrated by swaying and waving his hands at her.

Karen scowled at him and began shouting "Oi! Stop it Matty! You're making me sea sick!" as she swayed and then leaned against the wall.

Alex stood there (apparently invisible) until she interjected "Children! Behave!" and gave them both her best 'stern mother' look, arms crossed. Shocked, they finally realized that she was standing in her doorway scowling at them. Both had the good grace to blush, and Karen smacked Matt on the arm, saying "Numpty! It's ALEX KINGSTON! Stop! She's gonna think we're barmy!"

If possible, Matt blushed even more, right up to his ears, and he gaped at her like a fish, which set Alex off, laughing uncontrollably, tears coming to her eyes. Karen and Matt looked at each other quizzically until Alex finally got control of herself. She took a deep breath, then said simply "Well, you must be Karen and Matt! Would you two like some tea?"

_'Internally, she thought how young they look, especially Matt. A baby face really, all odd and anglular, with deep set eyes and that ridiculous floppy quif. Karen was long-legged and very ginger, with a pronounced Scottish accent and an attitude to go with it apparently.'_

Matt continued to stare at her, while Karen recovered herself (now that Matt was not trying to make her dizzy) and happily said "Why of course Ms. Kingston! Are you sure you want Matty in your flat? He's far too clumsy, might break something ya' know!"

To that Matt responded "Oi! I am NOT clumsy!" before turning to Alex with his most brilliant smile, "What a pleasure to meet you Miss Kingston!" with a decidedly cheeky grin on his quirky face.

Alex felt a little flip of her heart at that smile, thinking _'Oh my, that face!'_ before responding with a scandalous look up and down, exclaiming "Why darling, the 'pleasure' is all mine!" while privately thinking _'How does he turn from a 12 year old to a puckish heartthrob just like that?'_ She tossed her mane of hair and turned, expecting them to follow her into her flat, queen of her domain.

Matt was thinking much the same thing as he moved forward _'How does she go from bossy mum to sexy goddess with just a flirt and a flip of her magic hair?'_ He knew who she was, of course, having seen some of her work a decade ago on the TV when he was a teenager, happy that she would be filming with them for the first block. Karen stepped in front of Matt and of course he tripped over her foot, catching himself on the door frame. Karen burst out laughing at him.

"See! Clumsy, like I told you there, eh Alex?" Karen pointed out, before Matt added "You tripped me!"

Alex rolled her eyes at them as she got out teacups and biscuits, adding them to her tea tray with the freshly made pot, cream and sugar cubes, and taking it all to the lounge as the two young actors followed her, bickering like siblings. She knew they had met earlier in the year during the casting sessions, and had apparently hit it off. Steven had filled her in last week. Matt treated her like a kid sister, sticking her with the nickname Kazza, or Kaz for short. She called him Matty when she was trying to get under his skin, but they really did get along marvolusly, which was good because they were going to be spending a lot of time together.

Alex sussed out their dynamic pretty quickly, noticing he didn't flirt with Karen at all, which surprised her, as the girl was stunning. _'Probably has a girlfriend elsewhere'_  she thought. _'That didn't explain the flirting with herself however. Maybe he's just that way with women old enough to be his mum, turning on the charm for fun.'_ She had to admit it was flattering, especially when she caught him staring at her again, sitting next to her on the sofa. Karen was sitting in a chair on the other side of her, chattering along about the read-through tomorrow while Matt reached out to give one of Alex's corkscrew curls a gentle tug, mesmerized.

Karen noticed, of course, and told Matt "Bug off Matty, Alex doesn't want you tugging on her curls!"

"Just trying to figure out how her magic hair defies the laws of gravity, Kaz." Matt retorted.

Alex found herself laughing at them again, saying "It's okay Karen, the mane does tend to facinate the boys, but nothing magic about it, just really good hair care products!"

Karen cackled along with her while Matt gave them both a pained look. "Kingston! Not boy! Grown MAN here!" Matt scoffed at her, but quickly smiled widely, adding "More than enough man for you, my dear!"

"Oh, I don't know darling, flirting is one thing, but really? I have pretty high standards!" Alex winked at Karen and giggled while Karen faked gagging before stating "Really, is this how it's going to be this block? Flirting that turns the stomach? What did I get myself into? Trapped on the TARDIS with the two biggest flirts in the universe!"

"Don't worry Kazza, Darville will keep you warm at night" Matt reminded her.

"Yeah, well Arthur won't be round till block 3, and I still have to put up with YOU this block numpty!" Karen then turned to Alex, telling her "The 'boys' are gonna gang up on me when we're filming the Eleventh Hour, the series 5 premier. Arthur and Matt did a play together once, in London, thick as thieves, those two. Please tell me you'll be around nearby to protect me?"

"That's not untill autumn right?" Alex asked. "I won't be back for any Who eps until February, but I'm here this month, at least."

"Oh, pooh!" Karen exclaimed. "I need an ally to cope with the teasing! Take another job here, so at least you're in the flats!"

_'Karen was soooo Scottish'_ Alex thought, _'she'll have those boys in line in no time!'_ Out loud she only said "Well, we'll see, you never know what's going to come up!"

Matt was taking this all in, thinking to himself while staring at the lovely Miss Kingston _'Distracting woman, how's a bloke supposed to concentrate?'_ while Kaz chattered on to Alex about something. Suddenly she poked him in the ribs, screeching "Oi!" Alex just asked if we'd like to stay for dinner!"

He glanced at his watch, realizing it was now well past tea time. _'When did that happen?'_   "Um, sure! Why not? I do need to clean up a bit, you too Kazza, the wind-blown look is so NOT in fashion now!"

Karen responded, typically it seems, with another "Oi!" but agreed she needed a fresh up, so Alex sent them down the breezeway to their own flats, directing them to return post-haste while she whipped up some chicken alfrado pasta, a salad and some leftover scones from her baking round the day before. _'It's always good to get to know your fellow cast members'_ she thought, _'wondering how Matt would clean up, then chastizing herself for the very thought, then admitting it's been too long without a man in her life, so......'_

A knock on the door alerted her and she opened it to Matt, freshly showered and very nicely attired in black skinny jeans ( _what else?_ ) and a nice collared shirt rather that the baggy t-shirt he'd been wearing. He handed her a package of Jammy Dodgers, exclaiming "Dessert", and smiling ( _shyly?_ ) at her he explained "No time to pop down for flowers."

Alex stared at him for a full beat before laughing and saying "You've just met me darling, no need to go all out!"

"Well, Miss Kingston, me Mum taught me manners, like, you don't go empty handed to someone's house for dinner!" He winked at her, adding "Especially a beautiful lady's house!"

"So after flowers the first thing you thought of was Jammy Dodgers?" Alex smirked.

"Sweets for the lady, of course!" he replied, flirting back at her.

"Flatterer!" Alex exclaimed back as Karen arrived at the door, long ginger hair tamed into an appealing flip, wearing a light jumper and joggers.

"What's he up to now, Alex?" she asked, reaching for the biscuit package, and getting her hand batted away by Matt, telling her in no uncertain terms those were for AFTERS!

"I'll send you to your rooms without dinner if you two keep it up!" Alex tried to be stern, but she couldn't control herself and giggled. They were so refreshingly silly, _'this block was going to be fun'_ she thought, before ushering them in the door and to the small kitchen table, where everything was ready. "Good timing, I just finished making the pasta. Would you like some wine?"

"Probably shouldn't, we have read-through tomorrow morning." Matt said sensibly, while Karen said "Yes please!"

"Alright, ONE glass each, big day tomorrow!" Alex conceded, pouring for all of them, then taking her seat, saying "Dig in!"

Silence decended, except for hums from Karen and distinct ( _sexy?_ ) MOANS from Matt upon tasting the pasta alfredo. Alex smiled to herself as she enjoyed her salad, prefering to fill up on that first. Her guests had no such concerns, tall and lithe, both of them. _'So unfair'_ Alex thought, not uncharitably. They were so young still.

"This is totally delish" Karen exclaimed, "much better than take-out!" Matt moaned again in agreement, stopping long enough to sip his wine and take a bite out of a scone ( _eyes wide at the yummy-ness_ ) before diving in again. "Well, don't get used to this, you'll both soon learn that long hours and no sleep leave little room for cooking properly, or anything else, for that matter."

"Yeah, well." Matt murmered, "learned that already, just being announced and doing endless publicity work since January." He looked down at his empty plate, shrugged and forked up some salad.

"Poor Matty" Karen patted his arm before turning to Alex, explaining "His Brazilian girlfriend got tired of waiting for him in the London winter and went home....good riddance if you ask me, much too posh, that one."

"Shut it Kaz, you're worse than Lor." Matt grumped.

"Who's Lor?" Alex wondered.

"His older sister Laura. Smart, not like this numpty!"

Matt rolled his eyes, then ducked his head, looking at Alex from under his fringe. "Yeah, well. Lor was right, Kaz was right. I'm over it now."

"Just as well Smith, and you know it! Starting tomorrow, we have no life but Doctor Who. Who cares? It's an adventure!" Karen bubbled with enthusiasm.

_'Ah, youth'_ Alex thought to herself. She was surprised at his admission and she felt for him. Turning toward him, she said "Sweetie, this too will pass. No one knows what the future holds in store for us. You, both of you, (and she turned back to include Karen) are starting off completely new at this 'institution' that is Doctor Who. Make it your passion, the rest will all fall into place, trust me."

Matt again looked at her, his eyes glowed hazel green. Quietly he spoke "But what if I'm not good enough?" Karen started to scoff, and Alex shot her a look, stopping her cold.

"Matt, I know Steven Moffat very well. I trust him. He wrote me the best part I've ever played, and when River died, part of me was very sad I couldn't be HER any more. No one was happier than me to be called back. Steven picked YOU to play the Doctor, the Eleventh. He would not have offered that role to anyone who he didn't believe was good enough. Remember that."

"Yeah? I hope you're right Miss Kingston. I don't want to let him down." Matt knew he was acting childish, but god Steven was brilliant. Alex was just what he, (no, both of them) needed...a mentor. Karen may not show her insecurities, but he knew she covered them with Scottish bluster. HE was the one stepping into the iconic roll of the Doctor however. The new series sank or swam according to his performance. _'I hope I can live up to Steven's expectations'_ Matt thought to himself.

" 'Course she's right Matty, she's THE Alex Kingston!"  Karen may tease him, but it was with affection, Alex noted. To break the mood and turn it toward the light, she spoke up.

"Well then, now we have that out of the way, what say you to custard with your biscuits for afters, my fine fellows?"

Matt's eyes lit up, this time with mirth. "Ooh! Custard?" He rose a bit too fast and the table shuttered, luckily nothing spilled or broke, but he did blush nicely. Alex sent him safely to the lounge with the wine, while she and Karen cleared the table into the dishwasher. They took their custard dishes with them, and Matt happily dunked Jammy Dodgers in his bowl of custard, blissful look on his face as he devoured them, Alex thought. _'Maybe another word suited more...but NO her deprived mind could not go there, not even! Stop it Alex!'_ she chastised herself again.

"What say you two? Should I show you THE River Song? Have you seen the Library episodes?" Alex asked.  They looked at each other sheepishly.

"Well, um, no...." Matt said, Karen adding "Just some clips...we've been kinda busy promoting 'ya know."

Going further, Matt surprised her by saying "Tennant's so good, it's kinda intimidating to watch him, especially now....I caught a few of the last series, missed those."

"Nonsense!" Alex exclaimed. "Besides, I think you need to see what sort of character River is. You'll want to think about how to interact with her, cause Dave did it Ten's way. Eleven is a different sort of man."

"What, did Steven slip you the future scripts Kingston?" Matt looked at her suspisiously.

Alex smirked and then put on River's voice, purring "Spoilers!" before laughing in a rather too sexy way ( _at least to Matt's mind_ ) and adding "No future scripts, but yes, I made him tell me more about River's story, so I'd know the interplay between her and both the Doctor AND Amy. He swore me to secrecy though, so don't think you can get anything out of me!"

Matt had a feeling he was going to hate the term "Spoilers!" before it was all said and done. _'Although, he thought...could be fun trying!'_ "I don't know Kingston, I have my ways...I bet I can seduce the intell out of you...somehow." He gave her a decidely scandalous look, up and down, miming "checking her out" before asking innocently "What sort of tea do you like?"

"Ew! Matt! Alex doesn't need you oogling her!" Karen exclaimed.

"What?" Matt grinned. "I asked about tea!"

Alex just rolled her eyes at both of them, not acknowledging Matt's challenge, and popped in a DVD, queueing up "Silence in the Library", then shushing them and topping off the wine glasses. They would sleep better for it, all nerves first day.

Later, coming up on eleven o'clock, they finished watching "Forest of the Dead." Matt was strangely sad. _'Why not use the TARDIS to help with the download? He'd have to ask Moffat. Alex was amazing as River. All sassy and mysterious. It was a good idea to watch her interact with Ten, her heartbreak when he didn't know or recognize her. That was his starting point. Eleven had only seen her die, how was he going to play that angle? It's a complex relationship, all back to front, far more complex than with Karen's Amy Pond. Well, something to sleep on,'_ he thought as Alex chased them off to their own beds.

"Table read tomorrow, eight am, bring your scripts." Alex reminded them.

Karen had already disappeared behind her door. Matt paused at Alex's to say good night. "Thank you Miss Kingston, for a lovely dinner. I think we are all going to get on famously!" He brushed the fringe from his face nervously before adding "Sweet dreams" kissing her chastely on the cheek and striding off to his own door across from Karen, looking back at her over his shoulder as she smiled at him. _'He knew he'd dream of her.'_

Alex stood in the doorway momentarily after he closed his, thoughtful. _'That one's going to be hard to resist, she thought....then reminded herself just how young he was.....but god he was magnetic....sweet dreams, indeed.'_ She closed the door and found her way to bed, excited for a new challenge and strangely hopeful.


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week of filming is a learning experience for everyone, both personally and professionally.

Chapter 2~Learning

  
Matt awoke early Monday morning, excitement building as he realized they were FINALLY getting to the best part of a new project...ACTING. Oh, yes, the table read, but that's really all about acting, how to play each scene, what to emphasize, and how your character was supposed to feel and act toward the other characters. He was itching to get into the full script, see what the Moff had for them in his FIRST episode to be filmed the two-parter "The Time of Angels/Flesh and Stone".

  
Showered and dressed casually, he had time for tea and toast while he reviewed his already mangled rough draft script, afraid anything else would sit heavy in his butterfly-filled stomach. Grabbing his stuff, he managed to catch the seven o'clock shuttle van to the studio lot, and quickly found his trailer. (#1-The Doctor, it read on the door) Smiling to himself, he noticed a small gift basket on the counter. Aw, the catering crew had left him some tea and biscuits, and fresh fruit. Grabbing an apple, he made his way inside the massive building, passing trailer #2-Amy Pond and #3-River Song. _'Alex. What was it about her that so facinated him?'_ he wondered to himself.

  
The reading room was crowded with tables arranged in a rectangle, each seat labeled by character, his own seat placed directly opposite the side where Moffat and the production staff would sit. Karen was to his left, Alex to his right and Simon Dutton (Alistair) and Iain Glen (Father Octavian) the other side of Alex. The rest of the cast look like it would take up that side of the table, and around the sides the as well. Lots of non-speaking but necessary characters, there to make notes where needed. It was half seven. He went in search of more tea, munching on the tart apple, discarding the core in a bin by the Catering trailer and having them make up 3 tall insulated cups of tea, milk and sugar in two, his own cup dark, extra sugar. Balancing them on a carry-out tray he made his way back to the big table room, production staff starting to file in, and took his seat, careful to place cups for the ladies far out of his reach. He knew his own tendancies, and took measures not to tempt fate. Of course, he spilled hot tea on his own hand when he sloshed it accidentally, but was able to mop up the small spill with paper napkins.

  
Iain and Simon came in, carrying their own drinks. Matt introduced himself, shaking the older actors' hands, sure they would recognize his case of nerves, but hoping they didn't. Pulling out his chair and sitting down, Matt fiddled with his pen, which promptly jumped from his hand and rolled off the table and under a chair. Crawling under the table to retrieve it, he came up to find Alex smirking down at him, Karen behind her, laughing.

  
"Well Matthew, what exactly are you doing?" Alex asked, supressing a giggle....poorly.

  
Quick on the uptake, Matt replied "Bowing to your awesomeness Miss Kingston, and may I say you look stunning this morning?"

  
Alex looked down at her casual clothing, trainers, black tights and a gingham dress, her eyebrows raised quizically. "This old thing?" she asked, snorting.

  
Smirking, Matt responded "Oh, I didn't notice, I was blinded by your awesome magic hair!"

  
Karen burst out laughing, then told Alex "He probably dropped something, or spilled something, or tripped over something...he's a hazard zone all to himself!"

  
"Oi! Kazza! I'm going to take back the tea I got for you! I am NOT a hazard!" Matt exclaimed, pouting, all of it an act, of course.

  
Alex and Karen both saw the still warm insulated cups sitting on the table by their name cards. Feeling slightly guilty, Karen simply said. "Not yet, but there's still time....thanks though Matty," she conceded, with a small smile.

  
Matt stood up, pulling out Alex's chair for her, she smiled brightly at him before making herself comfortable. Matt immediatly sat down beside her, leaving Karen standing, glaring at him.

  
"What?" Matt said, grinning at her.

  
Karen smacked his arm as she dragged her chair out and sat, huffing and muttering "Numpty!" while pulling the tea toward her and taking a calming sip.

  
On his other side, Alex thanked him for the tea, giving him a peck on the cheek and turning to greet Iain and Simon. By that time the seats were filling fast and Steven Moffat made his appearance, greeting the room with a loud "Welcome minions!" An affectionate chuckle went around the room before he got down to business, Director Adam Smith, also new to Who, had one of the PAs make the rounds inside the table arrangement handing out script edits and the planned schedule by day. First day of filming would be on Southerndown Beach, for the outside crash scenes, prior to interior shots on the TARDIS, the ship, and in the catacombs. They were shooting the two-part episode concurrently this month. Announcements were made in regard to paperwork matters, then they got down to business. "Please introduce yourself and your character, starting with you Matt"

  
And so, they went around the room, first Matt, then Karen, Alex, then Iain, Simon and the soldiers, the Angels as a group, led by the one from the Byzantium, down to the last two, guards that appear only briefly at the very begining, Guard 1 and Guard 2, or as Moff jokingly called them "Stop" and "Thief" to which the two actors laughed, one retorting "Hey! I'm "Thief" and he's "Stop!"

  
"Yeah, yeah, work it out gentlemen." he laughingly replied, adding "We'll start with your big scene." and he began to read the descriptive set up to the story.

  
****

  
Much later that day, the three principles were gathered in Alex's trailer (it being the closest, because a light rain was falling). Karen was again teasing Matt, much to his chagrin.

  
"I can't believe you suggested that they should throw Alex at you in the TARDIS door! What were you thinking?" Karen thought she knew what he was thinking, and she might be right, but Matt would never admit to that.

  
"Hey, I thought it would make sense for their characters, that older River would be all about throwing Eleven off his game by smashing through the open door and knocking him for a loop, metaphorically and LITERALLY! Moffat liked it! Even Adam liked it, and I didn't hear Alex complaining."

  
"Actually, it does sound like fun." Alex agreed. "Never done wire work before, so why not?"

  
Matt was secretly pleased she was up for the idea, but it would be a few days, or more, before they got to that. For now they were starting on the beach at Southerndown...tomorrow. Six am in make-up and hair, then Costumes ( _finally they let him have the bow tie with his tweed!_ ) then load the bus for the drive up the coast of Wales. Suddenly overwhelmed with the thought of actual FILMING, Matt collapsed onto the small sofa, running his hands through his hair, brushing back the fringe, a nervous habit Alex had noticed earlier.

  
"What's wrong Matthew?" Alex asked. Even Karen looked at him with concern.

  
"I just realized, tomorrow's the day we start filming....shouldn't we be running lines tonight? There are at least a dozen pages for the outside scenes...."

  
"Yeah," Karen agreed. "Best to get on those lines, right? But where?"

  
"Come to mine," Alex volunteered, and they agreed, peeking out to see if the rain has let up. They made a run for the shuttle van, which dropped them off at the flats, where they went straight to Alex's, dumping their wet belongings at the door and toeing off their shoes. Alex called out for pizza and for once the sibling teasing was put aside for actual work. Deciding to concentrate on what they expected for scenes off the top, then breaking to inhale pizza before getting down to committing lines to memory.

  
After a couple of hours, Alex called a halt and sent them to their flats to sleep. She was reassured after seeing how both young actors settled down and worked hard. Tomorrow would be a true test, and she was sure they were up to it, even if the two were still feeling insecure. She felt it was her responsibility to encourage them and support them, and she was happy to help.

  
****

  
The first day on the beach went smoothly, although it seemed things were rather disorganized, and there was some fooling around for the Confidential camera crew, especially between Matt and Alex. The second day on site was marred by an ongoing summer downpour, and some poor fool neglected to pack all the canopy tents and they, actors, make-up, camera crew, et al were forced to crowd together under one very small open-sided excuse for a shelter before the director finally called it quits, and sent everyone to the bus. The end result was 3 pages of script being cut, one a principle scene of Karen's, which she complained about, loudly. Under the circumstances, it was a wonder anyone kept their jobs, but the shots they did get were checked and found excellent, and so they moved on. Things got better, the director didn't get fired, and Steven wrote a new scene to make up for the missing bits, to be added later in pick-ups, of River flying the TARDIS, (with loads of flirty dialogue between her and the Doctor, the red Louboutin shoes she wore in her opening scene hanging prominently from the scanner screen) after her grand entrance.

  
By the end of the week, Alex found Matt alone late Friday afternoon on the new TARDIS set, script in hand, scribbling in the margin and pacing out his dance around the massive console as he was suppose to race around, flicking switches, pulling levers and bounding toward the doorway to greet what would be a flying River Song, sailing through the door in her black evening gown and sexy red heels to knock him to the floor. Next week she'd be doing wire work after they blocked everything out using her stunt double. She watched Matt for a bit, pacing and making notes, before stepping up to the console level of the set. She had never got to work on Dave's TARDIS, so being here was as new to her as it was to Matt and Karen. She had seen Karen earlier, heading for the shuttle van, complaining loudly that she needed a proper soak, tired to the bone.

  
"Hello Sweetie" she purred, in her best River voice, causing Matt to spin around in surprise and knock some bit off the console, sending it skittering across the floor.

  
"You didn't see that Kingston, Adam's about to kill me for breaking stuff. I keep telling them to use stronger glue!" He sank into the jumpseat on the upper level, sighing and brushing back his fringe once again. _'Nerves still on edge'_ Alex thought to herself.

  
"Oh Matthew, you're doing fine. Quit fretting! Steven is pleased with what we've done so far. It WILL get easier the more time passes." She had changed to street clothes, while Matt was still in his tweed. Alex walked over and nudged him to make room for her on the seat, patting him on the knee as she sat down.

  
"I'm exhausted Alex...how do you do it, how do you look so good at the end of the day?" He still had enough energy (barely) to give her a cheeky grin, taking her hand from his knee and giving it a squeeze, dropping a polite kiss on the back, but not letting her go.

  
Alex hesitated, distracted by the gesture. She met his eyes briefly, her pulse had quickened when he kissed her hand, _'she wondered if he noticed.'_ "In a word? Experience." she finally replied. "I pace myself, try not to stress."

  
"Teach me how to do that Kingston, how to stay cool, calm and collected....please?" He was being serious, and he wanted her to understand he really needed to know because his fatigue was making him insecure, possibly sloppy. Unconsciously he began to trace circles on her hand with his thumb.

  
"Yes, well....it's not all that hard." She hastened to reassure him, trying not to respond physically to the proximity, or the fact his hand still held hers, his long fingers wrapped around hers, which fit there quite well, his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hand. There was an undercurrent of _'something'_ she couldn't name. _'Stop it Alex!'_ she berated herself. At the same time she thought _'she didn't want him to stop, it was electric, this feeling of connection...she wondered if he felt it too.'_

  
Alex suddenly rose from the jump seat, pulling him with her. "Lets head back to the flats, have a bite to eat."

  
"Why, Miss Kingston, is that an invitation?" Matt asked, totally innocent... _'yeah, right!'_ he thought, cranking up the charm factor, suddenly energised in her presence. _'Who wouldn't be?'_ he thought. _'Had it really been less than a week since they met?'_

  
"Ah, there he is, the cheeky flirt has arisen! Thought you'd lost your touch darling!"

  
"Nah, just gone undercover, my hidden talent, don't 'ya know!" Matt replied with a wink.

  
They strode through the set building, Matt saying, "Hold up Kingston, let me stop in my trailer, grab my stuff and leave the tweed and such."

  
Alex realized they were still hand in hand, and reluctantly released him to his task, surprised when he returned quickly, usual garb, sans costume, grasped her hand again, and led her toward the lot where the shuttle waited. No one noticed the hand-holding in the dark, both of them hiding a smile.

  
Once back at the flats, Alex pulled together a quick dinner from the contents of her fridge, and they chatted amiably over it before retiring to the lounge, tea cups in hand. Matt looked around as he had not before, noticing the bright floral painting over the sofa. They talked about the week gone by, whinging about the weather they had to endure before Alex realized the time and opened her laptop lying on the coffee table.

  
"What's that for Kingston? Gonna read your fan mail?" Matt asked, thinking _'Should I go now? Don't really want to, but she must have better things to do...'_

  
"Don't be silly Matthew, just noticed the time...time to Skype with my darling daughter across the pond!" Alex glanced sideways at him, wondering if he knew about her past, her daughter. She caught the slight widening of the eyes as he processed her statement.

  
"I should probably go then, let you talk with her....where is she? How old is she now?" He suddenly felt nervous, and couldn't miss the gleam in her eyes at the mention of her daughter. He had forgotten that she had a child.

  
"She's in LA, with her dad, and she's 8 years old, growing like a weed! I try to talk with her every couple of days when I'm away...it's hard when they are that age, being away." Alex looked down, her tone changed as she added "I miss her all the time."

  
Matt caught the wistful tone and again took her hand, squeezing briefly, an attempt to console, thinking _'she looks sad, wonder if she misses the father of her child as well'_....not a thought he wanted to have, sitting here, holding her hand. Then he realized he was unconsciously rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand, and stopped, mentally shaking his head to clear it of unwanted thoughts. "I'll leave you to your visit Alex."

  
Alex looked up at him as he stood to go, a brief flash of _'something'_ in her eyes. She held onto his hand saying "Stay, please? I want to introduce you to her, she's been after me for inside info on you, the NEW Doctor, she'll be thrilled to meet you!"

  
"But, won't you want to talk to your husband too?" Matt asked, feeling sad for no real reason. _'Oh, yeah, THAT reason...she's taken. Get a grip, Smith.'_

  
Alex's face stilled. "My EX-husband, and no, I don't want to talk to him, unless it's to do with Salome." She looked down again, then shook her head, curls waving as counterpoint, then adding "We've been divorced for two years, but shared custody, so Sal's in LA for the summer while I work here."

  
Internally, Matt was doing a happy dance, which he squashed, thinking _'Down boy!'_  to himself while outwardly he smiled his most winning smile and said "I'd LOVE to meet her Kingston, if you're sure? Salome, that's a beautiful name! "

  
"Thank you, I picked it myself, that name. "Salome Violetta", a special name for a special girl! Now let me call..."

  
It took a couple of minutes to bring up the Skype page and place the call, Alex explained that they had a set time for the calls, it was 8 hours earlier in LA. After a few seconds the call was answered and the screen stabilized into the smiling face of a young, dark haired mini version of Alex, ringlets and all, grinning and shouting "Mummy!"

  
"Hello my darling!" Alex exclaimed. "How are you? Enjoying your summer?"

  
"Yes Mummy! I've been having fun! Salome replied, then realized there was a new face along side her Mum's and she bluntly asked "Who's that with you Mummy?"

  
Matt laughed as Alex teased her with "Not who munchkin, DOCTOR WHO! This is the new Doctor, we're filming this month in Cardiff! May I present the Eleventh Doctor, Matt Smith!"

  
"The NEW Doctor?" Salome exclaimed as Matt waved at her grining and saying "Hello Poppet! Nice to meet you, even long distance!"

  
Salome squeeed and bounced before realizing she was expected to respond, so she reined herself in and politely replied, "It's very nice to meet you too Matty!"

  
Coming from her, being called Matty didn't bother him at all. He was smitten with the girl, almost as much as he was with her mother ' _he admitted to himself reluctantly'_  and they carried on an animated conversation, much to Alex's amusement, which went on for several minutes as Sal quizzed him about the show, and where they were filming. To save him from her daughter's questioning she interupted them, telling Salome to give him a break and asked after her and her friends activities. Sal immediately launched into a whinge about her friends getting to take pony lessons and how badly she wanted to go herself, and couldn't she PLEASE, pretty please Mummy, I asked Daddy and he said no, rambling on before Alex stopped her and said "I'm not promising anything baby, but I'll talk to your father, okay? Maybe next summer."

  
"Next summer?" Mummy!" Salome retorted before seeing the reproachful look Alex gave her and acquiesced with a "Thank you Mummy! Next summer...I can't wait!"

  
At that point Matt stepped in to excuse himself, telling Alex he'd see her soon _('tomorrow, if he planned right')_ and throwing Salome a special Doctor 'salute' and "Bye Poppet!" Alex grabbed his hand and squeezed it, appreciating his gesture to let her talk to her baby alone, and telling him goodnight. Inwardly she thanked the Universe _'he seemed to really LIKE her daughter!'_ and returned to her conversation with her favorite person in the world while Matt looked back over his shoulder at her as he slipped out the door, smiling and admitting to himself finally _'Uh, oh Smith....wipe the besotted look off your face, don't want to scare the Kingston.'_

  
Returning to his own flat, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and flipped on the TV. Finding nothing palatable, he finished his beer, took a hot shower and succumed to his exaustion after a long first week on the job, starting to feel better about everything and slipping between his sheets to dream of a certain curly haired co-star, smiling even in his sleep.


	3. Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend arrives, feelings are growing.
> 
>  
> 
> Rather long chapter here, it just would not stop galloping away with me!  
> I'm planning two more chapters, if I have time to work on them over Halloween I will.

Chapter 3~Growing

  
The next morning, Matt slipped out for a bakery run, his plan (knowing Kaz would sleep in on their weekend off...she was NOT a morning person) was to show up at Alex's door bearing goodies and mocha coffee, and thank her for all her support the first week of his new, weighty responsibiliy, the continuing tradition of Doctor Who. _'Face it, Smith, you just want to spend more time with her...step lightly, don't be creepy.'_ he reminded himself, knocking politely.

  
Faintly he heard Alex say "Coming" before she opened the door, still in pyjamas and a tattered robe, looking deliciously disheveled and sleepy. Clamping down on that thought, Matt gave her a winning smile, stepping inside before presenting her with her mocha coffee and the bag of muffins. "Breakfast Kingston, in thanks for all the support this week!"

  
Alex groaned, and Matt wasn't sure if it was a result of his bright-eyed attitude or the mocha coffee she imediately began to sip whilst waving him in the door and shuffling over to her sofa to sink down and enjoy the warm drink. "So Matthew, you're a morning person, eh?" she muttered, setting down her coffee long enough to peek in the bag and say "Muffins?" before pulling one out and exclaiming somewhat more brightly, "Lemon poppy-seed? My favorite! How did you know?"

  
Matt cheekily replied "I have my ways, Kingston" before reaching in the bag for a muffin himself, blueberry this time, still warm, and sinking his teeth into it with enjoyment.

  
"You asked Sue in Catering, didn't you?" Alex retorted, to which he replied after a second. "Not telling!" but smiled sheepishly in response.

  
"I think I'll keep you darling." Alex smiled back before taking a bite of her muffin, humming with pleasure and adding "Especially if you keep spoiling me like this!"

  
"No, not spoiling...just wanted to thank you, helping me, um...helping us all this week. Not sure I could have done it without your support."

  
"You don't have to thank me Matthew. You'll do the same for someone else someday, it comes with the job." Alex looked over at him, smiling. "It WAS a fun week....well, except for the downpour on the beach!"

  
"Yeah? It was kinda fun wasn't it? Especially with the Moff's jokey line about the handcuffs, and all the flirting thrown in. He's got to be writing that for the parents, not the kids in the audience, eh?"

  
"You never know with that man....not sure even he knows sometimes!" Alex exclaimed, laughing. "He's certainly going to get in trouble with 'some people' (air quotes emphasized) when they see your scene with Karen, Amy trying to seduce the Doctor! You'll enjoy filming that, I'll bet!"

  
Matt felt a faint blush coming on, and coughed before saying "Yeah, but...it's gonna be kinda weird, like kissing your sister....Kaz is going around saying "It's smootchie, smootchie time next week" to everyone, cause she knows it annoys me!"

  
Alex was a little surprised with his admission, thinking he would enjoy it more. Internally she thought _'oh good, no need to be jealous of the gorgeous co-star who gets a kissing scene with the lead, silly woman!'_ berating herself for the thought. "Guess you'll just have to "fake it" Matthew" she said, winking.

  
"Come on, the Doctor met Amy as a child! He'd not have "feelings" for her, other than paternal. At least that's how I'm going to play it." Matt felt a little churlish, but it's how he felt. He was trying to make the Doctor his own, not pretend to be Ten moaning over his lost Rose. "Besides, it's been implied that River Song is the Doctor's WIFE, so wouldn't he want to kiss HER?" _'At least I would'_ he thought to himself.

  
Alex's heart pitter-pattered, but she managed to pull a pretty good "Spoilers, sweetie!" out of her magic hat, or hair in this case. She flashed her best cheeky grin and reminded him that only Steven knew what was coming, but that didn't stop Matt from whinging about secrets kept from the lead, although he didn't seem to be bothered by the subject so much as the implication of what could be coming. Alex herself didn't know much more than him, but she kept that to herself.

  
Changing the subject, she told him to remember that they had more location filming, at night, next week in Puzzlewood, over in Gloucestershire, much closer than Southerndown. "Is it too much to hope it won't rain?" Matt asked, to which Alex replied "In Wales?" causing them both to laugh. Alex continued "After that we wrap up on the TARDIS set the end of the month, the wire-work, the crashing...oh, and we have to do that pick-up scene they added." she reminded him.

  
"Then you'll head home?" Matt asked, not really looking forward to the end of the month at all.

  
"Yeah" Alex replied. "I have a few guest parts in LA to film, and there's Sal." Might come back to see my family at some point with her, and there's the holidays."

  
"That's good, maybe we can get together, I'd love to meet the poppet in person!" Matt was trying to put a positive note on it all ' _but he was going to miss having her around.'_

  
"I'm still here now Matthew, and we'll have to run lines during the week, that will be fun."

  
"Yeah, it will" Matt replied, mortified to think _'Did I really say that about missing her out loud?'_

  
Munching on their muffins and sipping the coffee, they settled into comfortable silence for a few minutes. Matt decided Alex probably was being polite in not sending him away so she could properly get her day going, but when he rose to discard his empty cup and make his excuses, she stopped him.

  
"Any plans for today Matthew?" Alex asked, but was thinking _'Did he really say he'd miss me?'_

  
"Nah, no plans, not really. Resting mostly. Probably should tidy a bit, go over next week's schedule. Pick up some groceries. Boring stuff." Matt replied. _'god, he sounded pitiful'_

  
"Well, I was planning on being boring myself this afternoon, give me a chance to shower and dress, and you can come with me to the market..... ( _feeling guilty, she added_ )...Karen too, if she wants."

  
"She's probably still asleep, and she NEVER cooks, unless you count tea and toast. The girl lives off take-out." Matt informed her, thinking _'wonder if that sounds like I'd like to ditch Kaz?'_

  
"We'll get her some milk and bread while we're out then" Alex declared. "I'll knock on your door when I'm ready to go, no more than an hour, okay?"

  
"Sure! Fine....I'll go get the tidying done, take your time." He brushed back his fringe in a now familiar nervous habit. Alex thought _'Nervous, about what?'_

  
"See you soon Matthew" _'Or you could join me'._...the thought came unbidden. _'Stop it Alex!'_ she chastized herself... _'again'_ as he left, closing the door behind himself and spinning in place a bit, happy to be able to spend more time with Alex....while he still could.

  
****

  
Back in his flat, Matt really did need to tidy up, there were still boxes to unpack, and dishes in the sink. He collected dirty clothes into a basket, finally emptied his giant suitcase into drawers and closet, and loaded the dishwasher. While in the kitchen he took stock of his refrigerator, making a mental list for shopping.. _.'with Alex!'_ he thought, delighted. Finally he sat down on the floor and unpacked his record collection, old fashioned for a Millennial _(even a Gen X-er, born 28 October, 1982, he was on the cusp between them_ ). He loved his music. Connecting up the system, he put on a favorite record and listened as he continued to unpack. He didn't bring much else from his London flat, his guitar, some favorite DVDS and books, a few pictures of family and friends from back home in Northampton.

  
Sooner than he expected there was a rat-a-tat-tat knock on his door, so he yelled "Come on in!" while he finished with the last of the books, shoving them on a shelf in no particular order. Alex opened the door to him sitting on the floor in his lounge (mirrored carbon copy of her's next door), a few open boxes, clearly empty, surrounding him. She quickly looked around, noting the bare walls and minimal decor. _'Needs some color in here'_ she thought to herself.

  
"All done here darling?" Alex asked, smiling at the scene. Matt on the floor, music playing. She was surprised at the format... _'actual RECORDS, on a turntable....Boomer that she was, (just barely) she appreciated that at least.'_

  
"Suppose so," Matt admitted, rising rather gracefully for a "baby giraffe" as Moffat had dubbed him last week ( _Alex smiled at the comparison...he was rather lanky and adorable_ ). He stopped the record and carefully returned it to it's case before filing it away on the shelf with the rest.

  
"Shall we procede to the market then?" Alex asked him, feeling rather silly and putting on a fake royal "we" attitude.

  
Matt laughed and joined in "We shall, m'lady." using it as an excuse to take her hand and kiss the back as she laughed at him.

  
"Come on, you!" she exclaimed, heading for the door and expecting him to follow, as "royalty" would. Not far behind, he grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and locked the door behind him. Alex had a rental Prius in the car park, spoiled by the LA life and not willing to rely on taxi service like the rest of the cast, which make shopping easier at least.

  
It wasn't far to the market, and they parked and headed for the building with little fanfare. Not well known yet, Matt didn't have to worry about being recognized, but he noticed people giving Alex a second look. Fortunately no one bothered them, as Cardiff folks were used to BBC actors in their midst. Alex was dressed in her usual eclectic style, right down to her black Chucks. Matt loved her look, she wasn't afraid to be herself and he found it rather fetching _'and sexy'_ he thought to himself.

  
They had rather too much fun collecting the necessary foodstuffs to get them through a long week of night shoots and wire work. Not forgetting Karen, Alex got some fruit for the girl, as well as milk and bread. Really, she needed some flesh on her bones, as did Matt. Squashing the mother hen in herself, she also got some more Jammy Dodgers, knowing how much he loved them. Matt just got basics, noticing which tea Alex picked and got some for himself. Might as well.

  
Last stop was the flower market as Alex felt the need for some fresh cut flowers to brighten her flat. She went straight to the roses, selecting several stems of pink, and some ferns for greenery. Matt stood watching her fuss with the arrangement, entranced at the concentration on her face.

  
Alex turned to notice him stare. Flustered, she nervously placed the bunched flowers on top of their loaded cart, to cover her nerves _'where did that come from'_ thoughts rising, she asked him "Did you know flowers have meanings? Herbs and plants too, really."

  
Shaken from his reverie he could only respond "Really? Like what?"

  
"Well, all the rose colors mean different things. Red roses mean 'Love', that's why they are so common on Valentine's Day."

  
"Yeah? Knew that, I guess." Matt replied. "What about pink?" gesturing to her floral bundle.

  
"Oh, well, pink are for 'Grace, happiness and gentleness' and I'm feeling very happy today!"

  
Matt's face relaxed, and he gave her a warm smile before asking "And the ferns?"

  
"Ferns are for 'Sincerity', but in this case they are just for greenery, the contrast with the pink." Alex replied, ducking her head to hide her smile at his interest.

  
"Well Kingston, I'm happy too, and I mean that sincerly!" Matt replied, grinning at her.

  
Alex groaned at the corny comment...she smiled back, and responded. "Too clever, aren't you? Shall 'We' return to our abode?" Back to the 'royal' attitude, with a bit of a flirty wink, she was.

  
"By all means m'lady!" Matt responded, and they rolled away to the cashier, Matt helping to bag, and insisting on paying..."Really Alex, you've been feeding me, and Kaz too. Least I can do is pay for a few groceries!" Alex acquiesced, but insisted on paying for her flowers, which he allowed was fine.

  
Loading up, they drove home. Pulling into the car park they found Karen standing in the breezeway outside her flat, hands on hips, and scowling. "Was wondering where you got to Matty!" Karen groused. Matt went to the car boot to collect the bags, handing one to Karen, saying "We got you some food Kaz, now you won't starve if the phones go out and you can't call for take-out."

Alex rescued the flowers from the back seat and tried to take some of the groceries from Matt but he dodged her, and her flowers, saying "Got it Alex, no problem. Can you get the door please?"

  
"Certainly darling, thank you." Alex replied before turning to Karen and saying "Put away your goodies dear, and come to mine. I'll make lunch!" to which Karen exclaimed "Yum!" before stepping into her open door to put away the food, bringing a banana with her, already peeling it.

  
Alex went to unlock her door for Matt, feeling guilty for leaving him to the task of unloading. Karen was trailing behind her, munching on the banana and dropping the peel in the trash bin between her door and the empty flat that would be Arthur's in a month or so.

  
Alex pulled a vase from her coat closet to put the flowers in, then filled it with water before taking it to the lounge.

The three of them crowded into the small kitchen, Alex directing them where to put things. While she fixed some sandwiches and made tea, Matt took his sacks of groceries next door and put them away. They ran lines for a while, the forest scenes being lots of dialog but not so much action. Karen had to walk, eyes closed, which she was finding difficult, so they took a break.

  
Later, they were discussing the upcoming week of night shoots, and how to adjust their sleeping schedule to survive it. Alex suggested they stay up late as they could this weekend, and sleep late. By Monday the schedule calls for afternoon make-up and costuming before being bussed to Puzzlewood. Catering will feed them there.

  
Matt wanted to spend time with Alex, but was afraid he and Kaz were monopolizing her time, so when Karen suggested they go out that evening, he agreed. To his surprise Alex offered to drive them. In deference to her, they chose a better class of pub, with marginally better food. Karen finished her chips, spotting some of the girls from Make-up and Hair and went to mingle, taking along her drink, and eventually joining them on the dance floor, where the blokes were thickest.

  
"Why don't you go join them Matt?" Alex asked. "Looks like they're having fun!"

  
"What? And leave you alone Kingston? What kind of gentleman would I be if I did that?"

  
Alex continued to nibble on her chips, taking a sip of beer before replying "Nonsense! Lots of pretty girls to dance with, have some fun!"

  
"What? I'm already sitting with the prettiest girl in the room, enjoying my brew, and the company as well!"

  
"Matthew, is that the beer talking?" Alex smirked.

  
"What? I've just had the one...okay this one is two, but I've always thought you were stunning Alex, even before I met you, I don't need alcohol to tell me that!" He took her hand, as she stared at him in surprise. _'Careful Smith, she's gonna think you're just being nice'_ he thought.

  
When Matt took her hand, folding it into his and circling his thumb again she felt a jolt...not literally but metaphorically...she couldn't put name to it, but it was a stunning revelation when it occured to her that _'I haven't felt this kind of connection in years...what does it mean?'_ Alex felt the beginings of a blush coming on, her heart fluttered, she looked down before saying "Do you say that to every woman two decades older Matthew, just to be polite?"

  
Matt gaped at her, surprised. "Again! What?" Matt replied. "Are you questioning the truth of the statement, or me for saying it? Why can't someone your age be stunningly beautiful, and why would I make it up to be 'polite' when it's obvious that it's true?" He was determined to prove to her that age didn't matter, it was the person inside that counted. "Alex, I may still be young compared to you, but I know enough to see how beautiful you are, not just the hair, or the curves, but the woman inside! You've been so generous with your self and your time, you haven't treated me or Kaz in any way but as friends, not just colleagues in need of mentoring! I've only just met you, and I already know that I want to be your friend...or more....if you'll let me? _'Did I say to much?'_ Matt thought, searching her face for clues.

  
Karen _'of course'_ chose that very moment to bounce over and announce "Cassie and the girls are dragging me off to a better pub, better dancing, wanna come?" She was oblivious to the interplay before her, perhaps a bit tippsy even. Alex glanced at Matt, to see his response to the question, before looking down again. She was confused by what she saw on his face, a mix of annoyance, concern, and frustration.

  
"Kaz, you're sloshed." _'Matt didn't want to let the moment go with Alex, but geeze, Kaz had terrible timing'_ he thought.

  
"Nah, I'm Scottish, I can hold my drink better that you can Smith!" Karen replied. "You guys coming?"

  
"You go, both of you." Alex finally spoke up. Matt glanced her way, catching the sheen of tears clouding her green eyes. _'Greeny blue really'_   Matt thought, shaking his head, distracted, before saying "No Alex, I won't ditch you here. No arguments!" Turning to Karen he said "Go on Kaz, have fun, you got money for a taxi?"

  
"Course I do Matty!" holding up her arm, tiny purse hanging from her wrist, barely big enough for her cell phone.

  
"Don't stay out too late Kazza....see you tomorrow, 'kay?" Matt replied, sitting down again next to Alex. Karen gave him a look, frowning, but distracted by the girls calling her, off she bounced on her adventure.  Matt sighed, not sure if it was in relief that she left or in concern for her well-being. Turning to Alex, he took her hand again. "Ready to go Alex?" he said, thinking _'She's upset...what did I do?'_

  
"Matthew, you didn't have to stay you know." Alex kept her eyes down.

  
"Alex, you're upset, I've upset you somehow. Let's go back to mine....I've got your favorite tea, we can talk..." Matt stood, pulling her up, and leaving money to cover the bill in the folder the waitress had delivered at some point.

  
Matt insisted on driving Alex's car, he didn't even finish his second brew, and that was after dinner. It was a short drive to the flats, spent silent but for Alex's attempt to stifle her tears. He helped her from the car, guiding her with a hand on the small of her back, gently.

  
Entering his flat, he walked her to the sofa, where she sat, still silent and tearful. "Alex, love. Look at me?" he pleaded, plopping down sideways so he could face her. "What's wrong? What's got you so upset?" _'Oh bollocks, I've hurt her somehow'_ Matt thought.

  
Alex took a deep shuttering breath, composing herself and wiping away some tears with her sleeve. "Darling, do you know how long it's been since someone, a man, has been so honest with me, so kind?"

  
Matt started to answer, but she put out a hand, taking one of his, forestalling his response. "I was so surprised at your words....you may be young, and look even younger" she added with a watery laugh, "You certainly didn't have to say any of it. You're wise beyond your years if you can speak so honestly to me...it just made me realize how much I underestimated you. I should have known Steven wouldn't have seen your youth as a detriment when he hired you to play the lonely 900 year old Doctor. He saw the old soul hiding behind those hazel eyes. I just want to say 'Thank you' for making this 40-something woman feel special. I've felt this sort of 'connection' with you all week, but tossed it off as my imagination...wishful thinking I guess." Alex smiled shyly at him, surprising Matt with the look. She was ususally so confident and flirty. _'Guess everyone is insecure sometimes'_ he thought.

  
"Alex, I had no idea you were so vunerable, you're always so bright and sassy, confident and full of good advise. I guess I've learned that everyone has some insecurity, you're just such a good actress it doesn't show. I just want to say, you don't have to hide your feelings from me. I'm your FRIEND. Please, let me be your friend?"

  
After a beat she replied. "Of course Matthew, I'd like that very much." she replied, laughing somewhat. "What's 20 years between friends anyway?"

  
Matt made a face at her, which made her giggle _'that's better, laughing is always better than crying'_   he thought, before pouting at her, saying "Hey, I'll be 27 in October, so LESS than 20 years Kingston! Besides no way you look 20 years older...age is just a number, love." He smiled that heart-melting smile he had, complete with dimples, and her heart fluttered.

  
Alex gathered her courage and asked him "What did you mean, in the pub, when you said you wanted to be my friend..."or more"?" She fiddled with her skirt absentmindedly, nervous.

  
Matt's bright smile softened, and he took her fidgeting hand in his. "Just that Alex, more than friends, if you'd like. Or just friends. Look, I know we've only known each other for a week, but I've felt that connection too...the flirting's off the charts, but I feel there's more behind it...I can't explain it, really. It's like I'm DRAWN to you, it's magnetic. If you don't want that, it's fine, I'm more than happy to be your good friend, to work together, hang out...just like with Kaz, and Arthur too, when he gets here." He lifted her hand, kissed the back of it gently, looking at her from under his fringe. _'She wanted to brush back his silky hair, wondering if it felt like it looked'_

  
Realizing she was staring, lost in thought, he said "Hey Alex, listen. It's entirely up to you if there is MORE. We'll see how it goes, okay? Don't think I'm gonna stop flirting though! River and the Doctor, they could light up Cardiff with the energy they generate! He paused, still holding her hand, then asked "Would you like some tea now?"

  
"Yes please." Alex replied, and Matt started to stand, but Alex still held his hand. "Wait Matthew..." so he stilled as she reached out to comb back his hair with her fingers, then she tilted her head, and brushed his lips with her own, a chaste kiss, but lingering. His hand squeezed hers, accepting the kiss, but letting her lead. Eyes closed, he relished the feel of her fingers gently smoothing his hair, then she stopped, sighing. _'Okay then...interesting.'_ Matt thought, not unhappily. "We'll see how it goes...." Alex repeated quietly, then added more animatedly "So...tea? Are there Jammy Dodgers as well sweetie?"

  
_'And sassy Alex is back!'_ Matt thought to himself before replying "Always Kingston! Only the best!" He pulled her up and they went to make the tea together, before settling in to watch a movie on the telly...Forrest Gump. Afterward Alex asked the obvious question "Did Tom Hanks ever make a bad movie?" to which Matt replied "Not bloody likely, the man's brilliant!"

  
Alex noticed the time on the DVR box, and said "I'd better toddle off to bed darling...it's midnight."

  
"Yeah, we do have to get acclimated to late nights this week...I'm already tired just thinking about it." Matt replied. He pulled Alex up from the sofa, and walked her to his front door.

  
"We should all run lines tomorrow Matthew. I'll make brunch, but not before NOON. Sleep in!"

  
"I look forward to it Kingston!" replied Matt. They heard the sound of a car door slamming, and Karen screeching "Bye ladies!" out in the breezeway. "Well good, Kaz didn't drink all night." Matt muttered. "Gonna take both me and Darvill to watch 'er back..."

  
"She really is like a kid sister to you, isn't she Matt? That's sweet." Alex grinned up at him.

  
"Yeah, well...just don't let on, okay? I told the Moff I'd keep an eye on her, or try to anyway."

  
Peeking through the spy hole in the door, he saw Karen fiddling with her keys. "Better wait till Kaz gets inside, unless you want the Scottish Inquisition when she sees you leaving mine at midnight Alex!"

  
"Yeah....NO! Definetly NOT ready for that!" Alex replied, laughing nervously.

  
"Hey, Alex. No worries. We're friends. Seeing how things go....remember that, okay?"

  
"Okay, but...." Alex hesitated.

  
"I'm not going to push you Alex. I meant it when I said it was your choice." Matt felt the connection...things were changing.

  
"You really are an old soul Matthew. How else could you be the grown-up in the room?"

  
A door slammed. Matt took another peek out, no Kaz. "She's gone in. All clear it seems."

  
Alex took a step closer, and leaned forward. "Matthew. I want to kiss you now. Is that okay?"

  
"Oh Alex......yes, it's okay." He held his ground, let her come to him. _'She's like a stray cat...afraid, but also needing contact'_ Matt thought. "I won't hurt you Alex. I promise."

  
She put a hand on his chest, over his heart, felt the beat increasing. Her hand went to his jaw, gently she touched him, palm against cheek, rough with day old stubble. Using him for balance, she rose on her toes, slanting her mouth over his. His lips parted for her, his hands hesitated, unsure. _'Stop flailing Smith'_ Matt thought to himself as he let his hands rest on her hips. She was hesitant, but briefly deepened the kiss, enjoying the taste and feel of him. It seemed like a lifetime, but all too soon she backed off, sighing and whispering "Thank you."

  
He took her free hand in his, squeezing gently. "Goodnight Alex. Sweet dreams" Matt whispered.

  
"You too Matthew. Remember, not before noon. Goodnight darling."

  
Alex slipped out, key in hand. Looked back, smiled, and entered her own flat, gently closing the door behind her.


	4. Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex realize something is blossoming between them. Will Alex take a chance on him?
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, whatever you think this deserves. Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I'd planned for Halloween and life got in the way because that evening we had to take one of our cats to the emergency vet. He'd had a blood clot that paralized him and we had to let him pass. I wrote a tribute at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> RIP Leo, say hello to dear Pixel, your brother in fur....and Ari too, though he'll probably grump at you.

Chapter 4~Blossoming

A buzzing phone woke Matt the next morning, checking the text _'from Alex!'_ he read "'Brunch in 60 darlings!" Rolling over, the time was half eleven _'smirk...eleven!_ ' on the clock. Time for a quick shower in order to beat Kazza over there, if he hurried.

Thirty-five minutes later, freshly showered and shaved, and wearing an actual shirt, with a collar, and his favorite skinny jeans, he was knocking on Alex's door, bouncing on his toes, unable to contain his energy completely. He heard her voice...."It's open, come on in!"

Opening the door, Matt strode in and announced: "It's me Kingston!"

Alex appeared from the kitchen, looking delish in a tank top and yoga pants, blushing slightly and saying quietly "Hello Matthew."

"Hello Kingston" Matt said warmly. "Sleep well?"

"Rather well darling, you?" Alex replied, smiling back. "Tea?"

"Yes please," Matt replied, following her as she returned to the kitchen. Looking around, he realized she'd been up for a while because there was evidence everywhere, and the kitchen smelled heavenly. "You've been baking!" Matt exclaimed. There was a platter of fresh scones on the table, a pot of tea steaming on the stove, and home made biscuits just out of the oven. He scooped up a biscuit, popping it in his mouth and humming as the chocolate chips melted.

"Matthew!" Alex exclaimed, "those are for later!" but thinking how yummy he looked, a blissful face apparent as he savored the chocolate chip treat. _'Be still my heart'_ Alex chided herself mentally. Pouring a mug of tea for him, she let him prepare it himself, sending him to the table and out of her way as she continued stirring her fry-up and popping more bread in the toaster.

"Are you making a 'Full English' Alex? Matt asked eagerly. "It smells wonderful!"

"You'll need your strength this week, so yes, nearly a 'Full English' for you and Karen darling," Alex replied. "Have you heard her stirring yet?"

"Nah, she's not made a peep that I heard," Matt replied.

"Well, we'll wait a bit more before prodding her. Poor girl, hope she's not nursing a hangover."

"Yeah, well. Nothing a good feed and some pain meds can't cure" Matt responded. He was relishing the few minutes alone with Alex, sipping his tea. Kazza could take her time as far as he was concerned.

They fell into a comfortable conversation, no mention of last night, content to "See how it goes." By the time the food was fully cooked, Karen had made an appearance, hair still damp, dressed in joggers and a baggy shirt, moaning. Alex handed her a mug of tea and some pain tablets, then plated up their brunch and they all sat down to eat. Karen was nibbling on a scone and sipping her tea for several minutes before picking up her fork, eyes lighting up at the taste and gaining some enthusiasm for eating, finally.

"Alex, this is brilliant," Karen exclaimed. "You spoil us!"

Matt, sneaking a glimpse of Alex's face, happy to see her smiling, replied "True Kazza!"

"What are we going to do when you leave Alex? Take-out pales in comparison." Matt winced at Karen's question, not that he wasn't thinking the same thing for completely different reasons.

They were making a habit of letting Alex feed them. Alex wasn't looking at him. _'Thanks, Kaz.'_ Matt thought. _'Time to change the mood.'_

"Everything pales in comparison to the delicious Miss Kingston Kazza!" Matt said, turning on the flirting mojo. "And the food's not bad either!" he added winking at Alex and getting a smile out of her.

"Oh god, not the flirting again!" Karen exclaimed. "Alex, how can you stand it?"

"Well, he does 'rise' to the occasion every once in a while...I live for the days when he does!" Alex responded, giving Matt a scandalized look, laughing when he blushed faintly.

Karen groaned at the innuendo implied by Alex, complaining that she didn't want to lose her brunch listening to their bantering. They happily ignored her and continued for the rest of the meal, trying to one-up the other and see who could elicit the loudest groans from the girl.

To make up for it all, Alex sent her to the lounge while she and Matt cleaned up quickly. Freshing up their tea and bringing the plate of biscuits with her, they sat down to go over the week's schedule and the Puzzlewood script pages, Matt reading the bits where Amy was talking to the soldiers that kept disappearing around her, using a different voice for each character and impressing Alex with his ability to change accents and even facial expressions. After a couple of hours, and Karen again trying to walk with her eyes closed, dodging furniture instead of trees and rocks, Alex decided they needed a break.

Karen took the opportunity to beg off, saying she needed a nap if she was going to be up late again without the excuse of a night out. Matt mentioned he might go for a run, and he needed to do laundry, telling her "Kaz, I'll call for Thai at seven, we'll meet at mine and finish up for tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure Matty, seven it is," Karen replied with a yawn. "Bye, for now, Alex, thanks again for the yummy brunch." and she was gone.

Alex looked to Matt, asking "Laundry Matthew?" smirking at him.

"Hey, I know how!" Matt whinged. "Thank the Moff, we have our own machines here, I HATE laundromats!"

"Yeah, that's true, it is nice," Alex admitted. "So seven o'clock?" She met his eyes to see the reaction, happy to see delight reflected in them.

"Well, Kingston, I won't mind much if you're early....say sixish?" Matt asked, hopeful. That was over three hours away. He could burn off some extra energy, and get some necessary stuff done so he could devote his attention to Alex before Kaz arrived.

"Six it is Matthew. Be careful jogging, wouldn't want the "baby giraffe" to take a tumble!"

"Oi Kingston! I'm NOT a baby giraffe!" _'Why did the Moff stick him with that embarrassing nickname?'_ Matt thought, rolling his eyes.

Alex giggled, adding "Okay, not a baby, but a big bull giraffe at least!" still flirting with him, eyes bright with laughter.

"Oh Alex, you have no idea." he responded, his voice dropping and warming, he winked, and turned to leave, adding "See you in a few hours love!"

Alex found herself standing in her front hallway, blushing at the thoughts that arose in her mind.

****

Matt really did need to do laundry...he was running out of pants! Changing to joggers and t-shirt, he started the machine and pulled on trainers to go out for a run. Later, after a shower and a load of clothes clean and put away _'Mum would be proud'_ , he decided to pick up the lounge too. Empty boxes to the spare room, pictures displayed on the top of the small bookcase, beer bottles in the recycle bin provided.

Out of things to do to keep himself busy, he flopped down on the sofa and looked for a match to watch on the telly, settling instead on a re-run of Star Trek, one of the Q episodes. _'Kinda like that Q....wonder if a crossover with Who would ever happen?'_ he thought. _'It sure would be fun to film...maybe he's really a rogue Time Lord? Oh! Sexy Deanna Troi just walked onto the bridge, she's all curvy, like Alex....'_ Drifting off to dreamland, _'he was delighted to see Alex before him, in the form fitting blue dress of the Ship's Counselor, but with the red high heels of River Song. She spoke to him, whispering "Matthew...darling...." and he responded in kind, whispering "Yes...Alex..." as she smiled and reached for him.'_

Alex herself had arrived at his door, but when he didn't come to her knock, she tried the knob and found it unlocked. Walking into his lounge, she saw credits rolling on the TV screen and iconic music playing the Star Trek theme. Matt was laid out, feet resting on the coffee table, snoring just a bit. And smiling. _'Adorable'_ she thought, leaning down to speak softly "Matthew...darling."

To her surprise, he answered "Yes...Alex...", eyes closed, still asleep. Dreaming. Smiling fondly, she touched his shoulder, and he started awake, knocking over a nearly empty beer bottle with his foot and squeaking "Alex!" while she chuckled at him, causing him to blush.

"Blimey Kingston!" Matt exclaimed, embarrassed she caught him out. _'That was some dream'_ he thought to himself. _'Thank god for tight jeans!'_ Quickly jumping up to rescue the beer bottle from rolling off the table, he hurried to the kitchen, grabbing some paper towels to soak up the spill, nervously puttering around and grousing about scaring the life out of him.

Alex just stood there smirking, silently thinking _'poor boy'_ while imagining what he might have been dreaming about, based on his tone of voice when speaking her name. _'Definitely NOT a boy' there Alex'_ she reminded herself.

Matt finally slowed down long enough for Alex to reach out, touching his arm and apologizing for startling him. "It's okay Kingston, I'll live...not the first time that's happened to me, dozing off in front of the telly..."

"Well Matthew, you did have an awfully cute smile on your face...were you dreaming?" she asked innocently.

He replied "Maybe" and still blushing slightly, decided to deflect her by asking "Would you like some tea?"

Laughing, Alex said "Sure" and followed him into the kitchen, where he finally recovered his composure enough ask how her afternoon went. Fixing their tea and taking their mugs into the lounge, she assured him she had a lovely afternoon also doing laundry, talking on the phone with her sister Nic, and generally relaxing. She didn't tell him she'd been on the web, looking him up to find out about some of his early acting roles. _'Not creepy at all'_ she'd sarcastically told herself earlier.

Lost in thought of what she'd found, she tallied it all up. There was a short film, "Together," just recently released at Cannes in May that very year. Then she made note of several TV appearances ( _'opposite Who alumna Billie Piper'_ ) and a short-lived political drama called "Party Animals". He'd gotten his start on stage in the National Youth Theatre in 2003, doing several plays, most recently "That Face", which won critical acclaim and an award for best newcomer for Matt ( _'!!_ ') and "Swimming With Sharks," a psychological drama, which was the play he'd done with Arthur Darvill, their future colleague ( _'and RADA grad!'_ ), whom she had not yet met. She had been surprised at just how much he'd accomplished in just a few years, and with apparent success. Just goes to prove how one should not judge a book by its cover, nor an actor by their youthful face. A range of parts already allowing him to show acting depth. His silly, child-like, yet angst-ridden portrayal of the Eleventh Doctor was just another page in his new, but promising book. _'Lesson learned'_ Alex reminded herself, before being shaken from her revelry by Matt's snapping fingers and his voice, jokingly saying "Earth to Kingston? Come in Kingston!"

Shaking her head to clear it, she blushed slightly when he asked "Mind wander off Kingston?" and winked at her before adding "Or were you just overcome with my obvious charm?"

"Oh, you!" Alex exclaimed, slapping his knee. They were sitting on the sofa, he had one leg, bent and tucked underneath his other, sitting sideways against the arm rest.

Matt noticed her faint blush, her smile as she looked down. _'Interesting'_ Matt thought, then said more seriously "Penny for your thoughts Alex?"

"Oh, my thoughts aren't worth even that much Matthew" she responded. "Just wool-gathering I guess." _'Yeah, and trying to figure out my own feelings'_ she admitted to herself.

"Enough wool for a jumper, judging by the look on your face Kingston" he replied, laughing gently.

"Yes, well......" Alex began, again touching his knee, which prompted him to pick up her hand, again subconsciously rubbing it with his thumb, in circles.

She relaxed at his touch, _'God it felt so good, the contact...her hand...'_ and finally managed to say "Well, if you must know, as much as I miss my darling daughter, I'm going to miss being here too, when we're done with this block...it will be over before we know it, and then what?"

"Alex love...." Matt began, when a staccato knock on the door erupted, followed by Karen loudly announcing "Hey Matty! It's me!" and walking through the door and into his lounge.

"Well, isn't this cozy!" Karen proclaimed with a smirk, seeing them sitting there.

Matt was thinking _'Blimey, the Scot has it in for me, her timing is awful...again!'_ but he gracefully parried her question, responding "Kazza, it's not like that...Alex was just missing her daughter, that's all. Give it a rest."

Karen immediately apologized, saying "Oh! I didn't know you had a daughter Alex! That must be hard, being away from your family?" Her face reflected the shock she was feeling at the news.

Alex admired Matt's ability to tell the truth, and still not reveal the whole story. Whatever was blossoming between them, she didn't want it known, not yet. "Cougar" was not a label she had ever aspired to have, and she wasn't going to hurt Matt's image in the eyes of the country either. He'd not been seen on screen as the Doctor yet, his 'regeneration scene', which was hardly anything, coming as it did after the emotional "I don't want to go" goodbye from Dave's Tenth, a hard act to follow....literally, had not even been broadcast yet. Karen was still looking at her, face radiating concern and curiosity in equal measure.

"Yes, well, it is really hard being away from her, from my Salome. She's my reason for being, really. Her, and my career."

"Why isn't she here?" Karen asked bluntly. Matt shot her a look but it missed its mark.

Alex managed a pained smile before responding. "She's on summer break in LA...with my ex-husband Florian."

"Oh..." Karen murmured, looking down and feeling mortified.

 _'Kazza, speechless. Will wonders never cease.'_ Matt thought.

"Karen, no worries. I don't talk about myself that much. How would you have known?" Alex replied.

At that Matt interrupted, wanting to spare Alex ( _'and Kazza_ ') further embarrassment. "Well now that's sorted, I was gonna call for Thai take-out unless you ladies want something else?"

"No that's fine" Karen replied, adding "You know what I like Matty."

"Veggie stir-fry with shrimp for me please Matthew" Alex volunteered. Matt nodded, pulling out his cell phone to make the call and heading to the kitchen to prepare more tea. Alex took the opportunity to excuse herself to the loo, wanting a moment alone. Matt had diverted Karen from the actual situation. She still had to explain herself to him, and soon.

Later, after finishing their meal, they were back at their lines, Matt having some quiet music playing in the background. It was after midnight before they finished, and Karen dragged herself off to her own flat to sleep. The hard work was still to come, to finish the block with the very best performances they could muster.

She was too tired now to get into any deep conversations with Matt, so she headed for the door as well, promising to talk to him soon.

"Alex wait, please? Just for a minute?" Matt looked at her, concerned, so she paused by the door. _'We've really got to stop with the door encounters'_ she thought to herself, sighing.

"Really darling, I'm knackered," Alex explained.

"You're not upset with me are you Alex? You know, because I didn't want Kaz to get the wrong idea...that's why I said the bit about your daughter."

"I know darling, that was perfect. I'm not even sure what I want, I certainly don't want anyone else thinking the wrong thing or the right thing for that matter." Alex explained.

"Especially Kazza" Matt replied.

"Yes, especially her!" Alex chuckled softly.

"Okay if I kiss you good night Kingston?" Matt inquired.

"Well, because you asked so nicely...." Alex let the sentence trail off.

"Is that a yes then? Matt asked, smiling.

"Yes," she responded, smiling back.

"Well then..." he began, taking the lead this time, cradling her face with his hands gently before tilting her face up and kissing her, lips slightly parted, waiting for her to respond.

Alex did, absorbing in the taste, the touch, the masculine smell of him, letting the kiss go on, breathing shallowly through her nose, dizzy with sensation.

He finally pulled back, smiling, before again kissing her lightly on the forehead, her curls tickling his nose. He saw her eyes were closed, she might even have hummed a bit in pleasure. _'She tastes heavenly'_ Matt thought, still drinking in the scent of her, floral but subtle.

Finally, she opened her eyes, his face smiling fondly down at her. "Okay there Alex?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you darling. I'd better go."

"See you in makeup love...I'll bring tea."

"You better."

"Yes, I better."

He watched her walk the short distance to her door and slip inside, saying "Goodnight Alex" to her as she smiled at him before the door closed.

Alex headed for her bedroom after locking the front door. Preparing for sleep, she changed into pyjamas and cleaned her teeth. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought about Matt, and how he'd lit a slow burn in her heart that she was having trouble controlling. It has been so long, since before her divorce really, that she'd even kissed a man, unless it was acting. Normally she'd write it off to being deprived of male contact, but Matt was different. That thing, the 'connection' she felt in his presence, that felt...deeper? Maybe she was just lonely.

For the first time in a while, she wished her life was more stable, not flying half way around the world so frequently, missing her daughter. If only she could have a pet here, just to keep her company in her mostly empty flat. She had a ginger cat when she was young, a quirky fellow with extra toes and a plaintive "merow" that sounded like he was greeting her. His name was Leo, and he'd wander the house, toy mouse in his jaws, looking for her while he spoke, and when he'd find her, he would drop the toy and jump into her lap to rub and purr roughly, begging for a scritch under the chin and giving her comfort in her tumultuous teen years. He'd lived a good long life, passing on Halloween one year, when she was off at RADA. It's been said the veil between the worlds, life and afterlife, thinned on All Hallow's Eve. Maybe that eased his way. All she knew, as she climbed into bed, was that she was missing something in her life, a physical contact, not necessarily intimate, but a closeness that was lacking. She kept the feelings at bay while with her daughter or working. It was at times like this, late at night, that she felt the most alone. She craved that closeness...was Matt the person who could ease her lonely life, and was she brave enough to trust him?


	5. Admitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming, crashing, undercover flirting...all leads to Matt and Alex facing their growing feelings for one another.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE comment, tell me how I'm doing. I crave it as much as Alex craves contact here....and thanks for reading!

Chapter 5~Admitting

It was half one before the three principle actors for Doctor Who all congregated in the Make-up trailer, Matt bearing tea for his two co-stars, who had to spend much longer in the chairs than him. They were already in costume, covered in drapes while the ladies did their magic. Karen's hair-dresser Cassie was fussing over her ginger waves, laughing at something she'd said about their night out Saturday.

Alex smiled warmly at Matt when he handed her the insulated cup of tea, still the perfect temp, much to her amazement. "How is it, Matthew, that you always have the tea just the right side of hot?" she asked as he took his chair. "Mad skills Kingston...cause you know the Doctor IS hot, after all!" Matt replied, winking. Karen could be heard groaning from the other end of the trailer.

The angels were all getting their bodies painted grey in a building rented for that purpose near the Puzzlewood site once they arrived there. The rest of the cast had already been in, and were being sent ahead on the bus with the angels. All that was left were Matt, Karen and Alex. The weather was iffy that day and the production staff was praying that it would clear before nightfall. By the time everyone was on site, it was tea time, so the opportunity was taked to have a light snack with their tea before starting rehersals. They would do several runthroughs while waiting for darkness to fall so they could get on with filming.

Shooting the scenes in the tree-borg ship forest would be the most difficult for Karen and the angels. Matt and Alex could have stayed in the bus until needed but sat on some rocks out of camera range (where they could talk privately between shots) to lend their support to Karen and to call out their lines for her, since part of the time they were meant to be on the ship's bridge. The director started at the end of the forest sequence so Karen would be fresh when she had to do the difficult task of walking with her eyes closed, though she did take a fleeting glimpse every now and then, careful to keep her eyelashes veiling her eyes as to avoid any tell-tale reflections. They worked well into the night, with only a short break for sandwiches and coffee, finishing up at half two in the morning before being bussed back to change out of costumes, shower in their trailers and head home to sleep.

The week dragged on, and they felt for the poor angels, who spent hours in make-up for very little screen time. Early Friday morning the scenes were completed, nearly dawn actually. Alex fell asleep on Matt's shoulder during the bus ride back to the studio in Cardiff, but no one thought anything of it. The staff were not prone to gossip anyway, principles always spent copious amounts of time together, filming, rehearsing or waiting around while equipment was repaired. They kept themselves occupied, sometimes crowded together on the bus or under a tent, getting fussed over by make-up and hair, striving for continuity. Sometimes Alex felt like a racehorse, standing there while her 'handlers' primped and poked her. It still made Matt and Karen uncomfortable, other people's hands fixing hair and straightening bow ties. Of course this meant they had to make a game of it between themselves and some of the guest actors...the "Uncomfortable Touch" game. Boredom had it's rewards, and it was just a bit of fun to pass the time.

They were given Friday off to sleep, although Karen and Matt were scheduled to come back and shoot their "smootchie" scene that evening. They would be in the same set that would serve as Amy's room in her house from the "Eleventh Hour" debut that they had yet to film. Matt was actually glad Alex would not be there, as he was self-conscious about it anyway. He and Karen managed to make it all very jokey, and flailing by the Doctor made it somewhat of a laugh riot for the crew as well.

The last day would be Saturday and the two-parter would be wrapped. Matt was knackered but determined to make the last day with Alex on set a great one.

For her part, Alex, with most of Friday off, was scheduled to do her wire work Saturday morning. She watched while her double, in full costume, was hoisted into the air and camera angles were set up as they had her go through the motions Alex would have to re-create. River would be blown backwards out of the ship's hatch, to be greeted by the Doctor at the TARDIS door. Somehow she had to turn around so she'd face him. It was all worked out while she watched, then she was off for costume and hair, which took some time as her normal riotous curls were tightly coiffed. The long black dress was gorgeous, a bit revealing _'she smirked'_ and the red shoes....well they looked great, but were uncomfortable. She spend most of the morning getting ready to shoot a few short minutes of screen time. Originally she'd been meant to simply land in the doorway on her feet and stride in to the TARDIS, but after Matt's suggestion, the simple landing was going to be a crash landing...into the Doctor!

By the time she was ready to be harnessed (wearing the safety rigging under her dress) Matt and Karen had arrived and Matt was sitting on the platform that was made to look like the TARDIS exterior so he could lean out as she was slung toward him. He was relaxed, legs dangling as she was hoisted, making cheeky comments about her attire. Alex was rather enjoying the free floating effect, she felt like a kid on a swing, and was laughing and happy.

First they did the opening shot of River being blown back, fans turned on behind her to show the air flow over her hair and dress. After several takes, they turned her toward Matt, and he stood, taking his position, hand outreached to greet her. They filmed from a few different angles as she was swung toward him repeatedly. Alex was smiling broadly, which suited River's mood perfectly, happy to see her Doctor again.

The final bit was the crashing part, and for that she would be off the wires, standing on a box so she could jump towards Matt in the doorway of the main TARDIS set. There were pads laid out to catch them, but he would have to take the full impact of her body before falling backwards onto the pads. After Alex went to switch out the dress and harness for a more form fitting version, the director Adam talked them through it, Matt contributing his thoughts _'it was his idea after all!'_ and Alex wondered how this was going to look in the end.

Matt had seen Alex in the dress before, when they were filming on the beach. _'Was it really only two weeks ago?'_ he thought. She looks amazing in it, and he didn't mind the way she shaped it either. This was going to be fun!

First Alex practiced jumping off the box, about 60 cm in height, so she would know what to do with her hands, and how the dress would possibly encumber her. She was able to film without the shoes, as her feet were out of shot, which made it easier. Those heels were killers, even just walking! At last she was ready and they took their places.

Matt spoke lowly to her, so no one could hear, saying "Don't worry Alex, I'll catch you" in reassurance before adding more loudly "Ready to throw yourself at my bod there Kingston?" for the benefit of those around them and the expected flirting they always indulged in.

Alex smirked at him and replied "But can you handle me Matthew?" before the director harumphed and yelled "Action!" and Alex jumped, crashing into Matt's chest. Unfortunately for Matt her left knee impacted rather further south and they fell backwards onto the pads, but not before Matt let out a grunt of pain.

Alex immediately knew what had happened, and mortified, she clambered off of him and bent to ask if he was okay. He brushed it off, and stood, but not before making a comment the Confidential folks picked up, something about "knee to the knackers", and wincing laughter from the guys on the crew. Matt just smiled at her and whispered in her ear as he helped her back onto the box. "Not exactly how I expected our first embrace would go there Kingston." smiling and winking at her before taking his mark again.

It was several takes later, and no further misplaced knees, that they finally got what they wanted in the shots. Matt had rather enjoyed the physical contact, a bit too much at one point. They had fallen on the pads, laughing at the awkward angle of Matt's face in Alex's cleavage, and Alex was still sitting on his torso, almost in the perfect spot, while she listened to Adam's comments and they all laughed, at his expense. He didn't think Alex noticed his 'reaction' but he was wrong.

She gave him a very naughty look when she stood up, but said nothing, and he blushed. "One point to the Kingston this round, talk about an uncomfortable touch!" he muttered under his breath, so only she could hear.

"I don't know darling, you seemed pretty 'comfortable' to me!" she replied quietly but with a decided gleam in her eye. _'Flirting under the radar'_   Matt thought. _'Two can play this game!'_

They drifted off to Catering, whispering inuendo to each other, and giggling. They were on a break while the crew re-set for the added scene, slotted in right after the one they'd just completed. Karen had just appeared from make-up to join them so she missed the excitement, which might be a good thing, considering. She looked at them suspiciously as they were huddled over their tea, bouncing over to investigate. "What's so funny you two?" Karen asked, eyebrow raised.

Matt was still blushing slightly, and Alex's face was gleeful, it was all they could do not to break out in laughter. Alex managed to answer her after she took a deep breath. "Oh Karen, we've just been exchanging pleasantries, you know how it is. I've been crashing into Matthew over and over, I was just wanting to make sure he was still UP for the last scene!"

Matt gave her a scandalized look then spoke seductively "Kingston! It will be my PLEASURE to escort you to the TARDIS set, will you COME with me?"

Alex's response came with a giggle when she stated "I certainly hope so darling!"

Karen's face turned nearly as red as her locks, she flounced off to her spot by the railing muttering "Bloody flirting again...bleagh!" as her co-stars roared with laughter.

The director Adam reined in the hilarity and they all composed themselves. Once the crew was ready, the three actors took their marks, and the scene picked up with River prancing to the center console, hanging her red high heels on the bottom of the scanner screen and sending the TARDIS off in pursuit of the Byzantium. The Doctor grumped, Amy questioned, there was flirting and River took the brakes off. With that the wrap was on Eleven's first finished episode.

A small wrap party was held on the TARDIS set itself, Catering provided a bow-tie themed cake, pizza and various beverages. Most of the extras had already left for parts unknown so it was only some of the crew and Hair and Make-up winding down after all the long hours and days in the last month. The co-stars went off to change out of their costumes after a bit, and Karen left with Cassie and a couple of other girls to go out dancing. Karen and her boundless energy was a marvel.

Before, Matt might have tagged along, but since Alex would be leaving soon, he joined her on the shuttle bus, wanting a little more time with her. He and Karen still had work in the next few weeks, rehersal for the second block on the schedule for September and more promo work. Arthur was expected to join them later that month, but Alex wouldn't be back until February. Matt was unhappy about that.

When the bus reached their destination, Alex asked "Come to mine for tea Matthew?" and he readily agreed, following her in and hovering in the kitchen as she heated water for the tea and got out some biscuits for him. They were still laughing about their undercover inuendo and were enjoying reliving the day and all the physical contact. it had been a dream to be able to hold her, however briefly, each time she leaped at him. _'What man wouldn't be attracted to The Kingston?'_ he thought. On the other hand, Matt was nervous about this thing they were feeling...this connection. He didn't know exactly where Alex was in their "see what happens" but he was definetly interested is finding out himself, not just as one off shag, he really meant the "or more" part of being friends. He had promised to let her take the lead however, because it was a far more risky proposition for her to become linked to him, to have the "Cougar" label pasted on her, to have the paps hound her, even in LA. He knew she had to think about her daughter as well. Lots of things conspired to keep them solidly on "friend only" status. _'Would she take a chance on him? Make it more?'_ All he could do was leave the door open, the stray kitten in her heart would have to make the choice to enter or not. _'Didn't mean he couldn't leave out treats for the kitten, did it?'_

They moved into the lounge and sipped their tea. Matt finally ventured to ask "When do you have to go back to LA Alex?" He watched her face carefully for clues to her feelings.

"I'm booked to fly out Sunday night, late." Alex said, speaking softly.

"So soon? That's 24 hours from now." Matt replied unhappily.

"Yeah...and I have to pack. At least they don't need my flat, so I can keep it if I need to come back for pick-ups or something. And I have a break in my schedule come October, if I'm able, I'll try and come for a visit." Alex took his hand. His fingers tingled with connected energy.

"That's good, great even..." Matt said, adding "You'll finally meet Darvill." He reached out to pull on a stray curl with his free hand, brushing it across her cheek. _'Time to tempt the temptress'_ thoughts spun in his head as he became mesmerized by the feel of her curly hair.

Alex was acutely aware of his proximity, his faint smile as he stroked her hair, her face. She unconsciously leaned into his hand, the feel of it causing a faint hum, a purr really, to come unbidden to her throat. "That's nice' she murmured sexily.

Matt wasn't sure if she was refering to meeting Arthur or to his own soft stroking, so he decide to go with the joke "What? He's a great mate, a good bloke, but really Alex, it's not anything to get excited about."

"What?" Alex replied, bemused by his comment.

"Oh, nothing Alex, it's not important." Matt continued to stroke her, moving from her cheek to her upper arm, to her hands, taking up both of them, resuming his soft caresses and circling his thumbs. _'Careful Smith'_ he thought _'don't spook her.'_

Alex was deep into the feelings, the sensation of being touched so lovingly. _'It would be so easy to succumb to the feelings'_ she thought. She had to know what it meant to him, this "thing" that was happening between them. She looked down at their entwined fingers, and asked "What are we doing Matthew?"

He turned the question back at her..."What do you want to be doing Alex?"

"What do I want?" she replied. "What about what is sensible?"

"Oh Alex, do you really want to be sensible?" he asked.

"Well, it is the 'sensible' thing to do!" she replied, chuckling at her weak humor, continuing "Not that that's ever been my strong point darling. Being sensible, and I have the emotional scars to prove it."

"Alex love, I know you're scared, we barely know each other, I get that. You know our age difference, which doesn't bother me, by the way. You don't know if I'm a man to be trusted, or if my motives are purely selfish. All I can do it show you, by my actions and by my words, that I really do want to be your friend...and more."

"And if I'm afraid of what that means?" Alex replied softly.

"Then I'll just have to show you that I'm not 'that guy', the one who hurt you, will you let me Alex?"

"Twice hurt actually" Alex murmered.

"Third time's the charm?" Matt replied in a lighter tone.

"Yes, well, there is an abundance of charm to be had darling...along with the cheeky flirting!" she laughed, lighter as well.

"I do my best love!" Matt replied, a smile breaking out on his adorable face.

"Stop smiling like that Matthew! It's UNFAIR! she exclaimed, laughing now.

"Unfair?" he asked.

"Yes! Unfairly irresistible! " she insisted.

"Well then, don't resist Kingston!" She sobered at his words, saying quietly "I think I have to, at least for now Matthew. I'm not one to drop my knickers upon sight of a pretty face, you know."

"Believe it or not Alex, neither am I." Matt replied. I do want to get to know you better, let you see I'm trustworthy. It's just going to be hard to do, with you so far away." He brightened, adding "Can I call you? Or text? We could Skype!"

"Of course darling! All three!" she agreed, smiling. "I'd like that!"

"Alex, let me take you out to dinner tomorrow, before your flight? Please?"

"A proper date Matthew?"

"Yes dear, a proper date...no ginger chaperone either!" he added laughing.

"Okay darling, a proper date it is!" she agreed, adding "Although, I'd really like to say goodbye to Karen tomorrow as well....and I need to empty the fridge. Why don't I fix brunch for you two in the morning? About half ten? I'll text you both."

"Not sure Kazza will be up that early, but sure. Remind her you're leaving! That will get her moving. I know she's quite fond of you Alex. You've been a great help to us both during this first block, and it's not going to be easy without you around."

"Oh Matthew, you'll be FINE. Throw yourself into the work, it will become easier every day. You'll see."

"I bow to your wisdom, o' exalted one!" Matt replied, smiling again.

"You'd better!" Alex insisted with a chuckle, adding "We'll need to go casual for dinner darling, I'll need to be packed for the airport, and I'm NOT wearing a fancy dress on the plane!"

"That's fine Kingston, we can go to dinner and I'll take you to Heathrow after....hey! What about your car?" he asked.

"It's a rental, we can drop it off at the airport, if you don't mind taking a taxi back?"

"I have a better idea Alex, we'll drive to London tomorrow afternoon, stop at my flat for a bit, have dinner nearby at some quiet bistro. You can go to Heathrow from there, return the car, check in. I'll take the train back to Cardiff Monday...we have a few days off before going back to the mines. Does that sound okay?"

"Well thought out and sensible Matthew." she replied with a smirk.

"I do have my moments Kingston!" Matt said, wagglng his pale eyebrows.

"Rare, but true darling." Alex conceded.

"Well Alex, I guess I'd better go, so you can get some sleep. It was a long day for you, wasn't it?"

"I've had longer, but you can stay a bit more if you'd like. I'll pack in the morning."

Surprised, and secretly pleased, Matt said "Alright then Alex, I certainly won't say no. What should we talk about?"

"Who said anything about talking darling? Can't we just cuddle for a while?" Alex sighed, looking down at their hands. "I realized today while we were shooting how little actual physical contact I've had with people...except for Salome of course....I guess I'm just in need of a human touch. Can you understand that?" Alex asked.

"Yeah Alex, I can....I come from a family of huggers, so when I'm not there, I do miss the contact...I didn't want to presume though, just meeting you recently and all."

"I could use a hug right now darling, in fact hug all you want, any time you want....well at least in private. People might talk otherwise!" Alex hoped he understood what she was saying.

Matt stood and pulled her up, enveloping her in his long arms, holding her close to his chest, burying his face in her voluminous hair. She could hear, and feel his heart beating, her arms wrapped around his waist holding tight, savoring the warmth of his body, the lean athletic length of him wrapped around her. This was a hug of comfort, not passion, and she melted into it.

Matt could feel her soft, yet supple curves, feel her heart beating as she breathed against him. He drew a deep breath, smelling her shampoo and her subtle perfume, his face against her ear, breathing her name out..."Alex....is this good? Does it help, the hugging?"

"Darling, I could stand here forever. I've missed being held, so, so much." Alex released a great, shuttering sigh. "Thank you."

"Anytime Kingston." Matt answered, sinking down on the sofa and bringing her with him, arm behind her head. He turned off the lamp on the side table, the only light coming from the hallway. She snuggled up to him, pulling up her legs and tucking them beneath her, resting her head against his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and they sat there, content to pass the time in companionable silence. Before long, they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story keeps growing longer...and I've been distracted by Matty on "The Crown" .....very distracted. {blush}  
> I think the first episode needs a second viewing.... ;-)


	6. Accepting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admissions are made, Matt and Alex go on a date, and reluctant goodbyes are said. 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave comments please!

Chapter 6~Accepting

  
Sometime before dawn Matt woke, his back complaining about the awkward angle. Rather than disturb the sleeping Alex, he pulled away the sofa cushions and stretched out behind her, not even questioning the situation. It just felt natural. He soon drifted back to sleep.

  
Alex awoke later to warmth at her back, slightly confused at her location in the lounge, then she remembered last night, and the hug. It was the warmth of Matt's gangly body behind her, one arm draped over her waist. _'Damn, this feels good'_ Alex thought, not wanting to move, to wake him. She had missed this, waking up with a man curled around her, breathing softly. _'What am I doing?'_ Alex berated herself. _'Am I just so lonely that, presented with an attractive, sweet, available man, I succumb to my need for closeness so easily?'_ Tears welled, and she sighed deeply. _'But Matthew...so kind to me, so gentle, not demanding, not pressuring, just offering...why do I resist?'_ She very carefully turned over so she faced him, that face relaxed in sleep. _'So young, Alex...that's why'_ she thought. _'But he's been so understanding, so mature, truly an old soul...I want to trust him'_ she argued with herself. _'I'm leaving tonight'_ her practical side reminded. _'He wants to stay in touch'_ her romantic side insisted. _'He could find someone better'_ the insecure Alex cautioned. _'He could be your future'_ she admitted, finally.

  
She opened her heart, reached out to touch his face, and gently, softly kissed him on the lips, watching his eyes as they fluttered open, surprised. She asked for access, his mouth opened automatically, his arm draped around her pulling her closer and his body aligning with hers. This was a far more passionate kiss than the previous two, but still, he let her lead. Alex had never known anyone who was so considerate of her needs and her feelings. _'Perhaps this might just work out'_ Alex thought, an upwelling of need blossoming in her. A tiny voice in her head said _'But not today, not yet'_ and she succumbed to the tiny voice, pulling away reluctantly.

  
"Good morning darling!" Alex said with delight. She brushed his floppy hair out of his eyes, lit from within by warmth.

  
"Waking to you kissing me, that definitely qualifies as a GOOD morning in my book Alex!" Matt said sleepily, pulling her in for a hug, burying his face in her riotous locks, and nibbling at her ear lobe.

  
"Matthew..." Alex shuttered at the sensations he was eliciting as he nipped her and placed butterfly kisses down to her pulse point. "Matthew, as much as it pains me...because, dear god, I WANT you so much...but I can't, not today, not yet. I can't risk this being a one-off shag that you might regret, and I can't shag you and go back to my celibate life, it would be worse than waiting!"

  
"But Alex, I'll never regret you, not now, not ever..." He released her reluctantly, adding "I did say I'd follow your lead though, so I'll just keep trying to prove myself to you." In his own thoughts, he admitted _'I just might be in love with you Alex, and I'm scared you won't love me back.'_

  
"It's not that Matthew, strangely, I DO trust you, lord knows why after my history with men in general, but that's not the reason....I just want to take it slow, see how things go for now. Neither you nor I know what the future brings in our personal lives. We've just begun this adventure...the Doctor and River Song, next stop everywhere! We've got time to do this right. Please?"

  
Matt saw the sincerity in her blue green eyes and relaxed. "So long as you'll let me ply you with my charms, text you at all hours, worm my way into your heart....so long as you do all that Alex love....I'll be here for you. Do you understand?"

  
"Yes darling, I do." Alex replied, "And I look forward to you courting me!" Her eyes were bright with mirth.

  
"Oh, it's going to be like that, is it?" Matt said, laughing as they both stood up and replaced the sofa cushions. "Long distance flirting and innuendo?"

  
"I expect no less Matthew!" Alex smirked.

  
"Game on then Kingston!" Matt responded with glee, the two of them standing in her lounge, rumpled clothes and messy hair.

  
Alex caught a glimpse of the two of them in the mirror hanging on the opposite wall. "Oh god, Matthew, look at us! No way can we let Karen see us like this...she'll think we've been...."

  
Matt interrupted "What, sleeping?" he grinned at her, brushing back his fringe and preening in the mirror.

  
"Matthew, you know what I mean!" Alex whinged.

  
Checking the time on the DVR, Matt said calmly, "It's only half eight Alex, Kazza will still be sleeping soundly. I'll slip out quietly to my flat, you can get yourself together, then text us like you planned when you've got brunch ready. She'll not suspect a thing, really!"

  
"Okay, I guess you're right Matthew. I just don't want anyone to know yet...."

  
"Kazza wouldn't tell anyone Alex, and there's not really anything to tell anyway, you know that." Matt pressed a quick kiss to her lips, then added as he tucked in his shirt "I'll be going then....text at half ten, right?"

  
"Yes, darling....and...thanks for understanding." Alex squeezed his hand before letting him go, heading for her bedroom, and a shower.

  
Matt slipped out, thankful that Karen was a late sleeper. He didn't even know when she got in last night. While he was fumbling with his keys, he heard a door open behind him. _'Oh shite!'_ he cringed internally. Thinking on his feet, he turned around to see Kaz, in her robe, clearly just up and sleepy. "Hey Kazza, just getting in?"

  
"No numpty, just getting up, need milk." Karen was clearly not completely coherent.

  
Matt, breathing a sigh of relief, said: "Run out again have you?"

  
"Smells off" she replied. "So, do you have any, or should I check with Alex? Then she seemed to shake herself more awake. "Wait! Are YOU just getting in Matty?"

  
"What Kaz? I was just going out to the market for fresh muffins, want me to get you milk? he replied. _'Good save there Smith'_ he thought.

  
Karen looked at him askance, but said: "Nah, going home for a few days while we're off work...can't I just have your milk?"

  
"I guess...let me go back in and grab it for you...wait here." Matt quickly unlocked the door and stepped into his kitchen, retrieving the carton of milk and returning to hand it to her. "Here you go."

  
Karen opened the top, sniffing, and deciding the milk was still good, she mumbled "Thanks, Matty" and shuffled back through her door, but before she closed the door she turned to him and said, "Get me a chocolate chip muffin will you?"

  
_'Oops!'_ Matt thought, but said "Sure Kaz. By the way, brunch at Alex's again later this morning."

  
"How do you know that Matty?" Karen quizzed him.

  
"Um, she mentioned it yesterday...." Matt replied, thinking _'just barely yesterday anyway'_ to himself.

  
"Oh, okay. Need tea. Later." and Karen was gone inside.

  
Matt admonished himself _'Great Smith, now you have to go get muffins.'_ Shrugging, he strode off toward the market down the road. Once there he picked out muffins for the three of them, and started to the checkout when a thought came to him...he smiled broadly and went into the flower market section. After a bit he found what he was looking for, and asked the woman at the counter to make up a small bouquet, a posy, for him, which she did, placing it in a small box and telling him to refrigerate it until it was needed. He checked out and hurried home to get a shower and don fresh clothes.

  
Matt was checking his phone for emails when it buzzed in his hand...the text from Alex! He heard Karen's door open, so he grabbed the bag of muffins and stepped out just as she was locking up, and they went to Alex's flat together. Waiting for her to open the door, Karen looked at him curiously. At that moment Alex appeared, greeting them, and saying "Hope you're both hungry! Had to clear the fridge since I'm flying out tonight!" quickly hugging each of them. She was dressed casually, for comfort on the plane no doubt. Her suitcase stood by the door, ready to go. Matt felt a pang, an ache in his heart at the thought of being apart, like he'd known her for ages, not mere weeks.

  
"You're leaving too Alex...home I presume?" Karen asked as they walked in. "We've got a few days off so I'm going back home for a bit...make my mum happy." Turning to Matt she said, "What about you Matty?"

  
Matt smiled, with a glance toward Alex, handing her the muffins before responding "I'm probably going to head to London for a day or so, see friends...go out."

  
Karen narrowed her eyes at him and bluntly asked: "Did you change clothes?"

  
"What?" Matt retorted. Alex, listening, worried.

  
"You were wearing different clothes when I saw you this morning, you know, when you were leaving for the market?"

  
"Oh! Yeah, spilled me tea, had to change...that's all." Matt explained. Alex relaxed.

  
"Typical..." Karen hooted at him as he took the laughter happily, for once his reputation as clumsy was paying off in a good way.

  
"Did you sleep well Matthew?" Alex asked with a smirk as they moved into the kitchen to plate up the food.

  
"Never better Kingston, you?" Matt replied, serving himself some eggs and buttering his toast.

  
"Heavenly darling, like I've not slept in years." Alex nudged him and winked while Karen was turned away briefly.

  
"I had a nice sleep too, if anyone's interested," Karen muttered, biting into her muffin.

  
"Ooh, poor Kazza....Miss Grumpy-Face this morning!" Matt teased her good naturedly.

  
"Matthew!" Alex exclaimed.

  
"What? She laughed at me before!" Matt groused.

  
"Oh, you!" she replied, pushing him toward the table, where the three of them feasted on Alex's cooking, chatting about their upcoming schedules.

  
"We're going to miss you Alex!" Karen exclaimed as they were helping her clean up, loading the dishwasher and starting it.

  
"Karen darling, you'll be far too busy to miss me!" Alex responded.

  
"Who'll protect me from this numpty Alex?" Karen insisted while punching Matt in the arm.

  
"Oi Kaz! That hurt!" Matt gave her a pained look.

  
Alex thought to herself _'I'm going to miss THIS'_ before stating "You will both be FINE! I have been totally impressed with the professionalism on set, and I think the Who fans will fall in love with both your characters!"

  
"Only because you were here, showing us all how it's done Kingston....thank you," Matt spoke softly, emphasizing the last words while bopping her on the nose lightly...a very Doctor thing to do he thought. _'Maybe the Doctor will use it....yeah. Will do.'_

  
Karen glanced at her watch, exclaiming "Oh! Gotta go....mustn't miss my train home!" She gave Alex a hug, and to Matt's surprise, she hugged him tightly too, saying "See you in a few Matty." before bouncing out the door.

  
"Alone again, finally." Matt declared, his voice subdued. "Whatever are we going to do before heading toward London?" looking at Alex hopefully.

  
"You darling, are going to help me tidy up here, and then we'll take the leftovers to your flat, they should be okay for a few days, assuming you don't stay in London more than one night," Alex replied. Alex expected to come back to the flat, but she didn't want to leave out anything personal that the BBC cleaning crew might disturb. They collected some items, framed pictures, a few books, taking them to the bedroom and stashing them in the closet, which was pretty sparse since Alex had packed most of her clothes. There was another beautiful painting over the bed Matt noticed. 'Very Alex' he thought as he looked at the bright floral abstract. A smaller drawing on the wall by the door was of a stretched out running horse. Alex removed it from the wall and put it on the shelf in the closet with the photographs from the other room.

  
After they were done they collected the remaining food from her kitchen, Alex had been very efficient in using up most of the perishable stuff. Alex stood in the hallway by the front door, surveying the flat. "That's about everything Matthew," she commented, and they left, taking the food and her suitcase with them over to Matt's flat next door. She insisted Matt keep her spare key "Just in case I forgot something, you can ship it to me." she explained. It was nearly noon, and knowing they had about a four-hour drive to London, if they're lucky, she again spoke. "Need to grab anything darling, for your overnight in the city?"

  
"Nah, got clothes and stuff there. Just need my cell phone." Matt replied. "Oh, and I got something for you," he added, walking into the kitchen.

  
"What, more muffins darling?" Alex asked, amused.

  
"Better, I hope," Matt replied, returning with a small floral box, handing it to her.

  
"What is this Matthew?" Alex asked.

  
"Just something to brighten your trip love...open it." Matt urged her.

  
Alex carefully opened the box, finding a pretty posy, meant to be worn, nestled inside. It was a tiny bouquet of Forget-me-nots and small curled fern heads, tied with a blue ribbon. "Oh Matthew," Alex said, her voice low. _'He remembered the flower meanings'_ she thought to herself, before setting the box down nearby to wrap her arms around him in a hug that was rather prolonged.

  
Pulling back finally, Matt said, "So you like it, Alex?"

  
She was briefly overcome at the sweet gesture, managing to squeak out "Yes darling. It's perfect."

  
Matt gently removed the posy from the box and managed to pin it to her blouse without sticking her, fumbling just a bit and eliciting a small laugh from her. "There," he stated when he'd completed the task. "Beautiful."

  
"Yes, it is Matthew, thank you." She looked up at him, rising on her toes to kiss him softly.

  
"You are beautiful too Alex. Don't forget." Matt's words having a double meaning he hoped she understood, meeting her eyes.

  
"Feel free to remind me...frequently!" Alex answered.

  
"Oh, I will Kingston, I will!" Matt replied with a cheeky grin.

  
Alex folded the box flat and stashed it in her bigger-on-the-inside purse, "For later, to save it" she explained, Matt's heart warming at the thought.

  
"Shall we go, darling?" Alex asked. "We've got a few hours drive ahead of us..."

  
"Yeah, sure." Matt agreed. Locking up, he pulled her large rolling suitcase out to the car, and loaded it in the boot, offering to drive.

  
Alex refused, insisting it was her responsibility, so he acquiesced, but maintained he was the one to control the radio, causing Alex to groan.

  
Despite some of Matt's musical choices, the drive was pleasant, for once a beautiful sunny day in Great Britain. They argued good-naturedly over the music, and flirted shamelessly, making good time. Matt gave her directions to his London flat, explaining they could walk to a nearby small restaurant for their dinner date, adding "I think I have tea we can make, and relax until closer to dinner."

  
"As long as I can get myself to Heathrow by about nine this evening, that's fine Matthew." Alex agreed.

  
"Not a problem Kingston," he said, ushering her up the stairs in the front and unlocking the door to his place. He had not been there since late June but his cleaning service had thank goodness. "Let me see what there is for tea," Matt said.

  
"I'll just pop in the loo then," Alex responded, looking around.

  
"It's just down the hall on the right" Matt directed her, then dug into the cupboard for tea bags. By the time Alex returned he had water on to boil and was rinsing out mugs. She had spent a few minutes taking in his bachelor pad, muted colors, a soft throw on the sofa, shelves filled with books, more actual records, not just CDs, and a shelf devoted to movie DVDs as well. Organized and neat. A person's home reflects them, and his was warm, if understated. Maybe she'd paint something for him back home. It would have to be small, something special. She touched the posy at her shoulder, smiling, an idea forming.

  
"Here Alex, your tea. Sorry, there's no milk." Matt apologized, before blurting "Wait! I think I have biscuits!" Turning around and opening the freezer door, exclaiming "Yes! Jammy Dodgers!"

  
"You keep biscuits in the freezer Matthew?" Alex said, laughing.

  
"Secret stash" Matt explained. "For when Lor drops by...she's always stealing them!"

  
"It's what sisters do, I guess." Alex replied, "Speaking from experience, I am!"

  
"Yeah, well....Laura's a lot like Kazza...a force of nature!" Matt said fondly.

  
"I look forward to meeting her darling," Alex added warmly.

  
Carrying the tea and biscuits into the lounge, Matt excused himself to the loo briefly, returning and settling on the sofa next to Alex, already munching her treat. "Guess we have a couple of hours to kill before dinner....whatever should we do?" Matt asked.

  
"Well darling, I don't want to just sit here, I'm going to be doing enough of that on the plane!" Alex exclaimed.

  
"Okay then, Alex. Let's finish here, we can walk down to the park if you like?" Matt asked, looking at her for an answer.

  
"That sounds lovely Matthew." Alex agreed, so they finished their tea, and Matt returned the Jammy Dodgers to their hiding spot in the freezer. They were both wearing trainers, perfect for walking, and Matt scooped up a football, spinning it on his fingers and bouncing it off his knee...showing off a bit, he admitted to himself. He needed something to do with his hands, carrying the ball, that way he'd not reach for Alex's hand in public. Even in this quiet part of the area, the paps might be looking for fresh meat. No one really knew him...yet, but Alex was well known. She had pulled a colorful scarf out of her purse, tying her curls back, just in case. _'The price of fame'_ Matt thought.

  
"It's not far, a couple of blocks," Matt explained. "I go there sometimes just to kick a ball around or jog...not going to be able to do that in a few months, best take the chance now."

  
"Smart." Alex agreed. "Being the Doctor, at least here at home, that brings a whole new level of pressure, but I think you'll be fine. The fans, they'll love you!"

  
"Hope you're right Kingston. Having you around has been so good for my confidence," he admitted.

  
"I'll only be a phone call away darling." Alex reminded him.

  
"And I'll be burning up the network keeping in touch!" he exclaimed, smiling as they crossed the street to the small city park, which included a football pitch and playground as well as several benches and shade trees. Quiet at tea time on a Sunday, Matt dropped the ball and dribbled on to the grass, starting some 'keepie-uppies", bouncing the ball up with his knee, feet, and chest.  
Alex laughed, delighted at his display. After a bit, he stopped and they kicked the ball back and forth across the field toward the playground swings where they sat and began to swing, playing like children and laughing. A few kids came out of their nearby homes to kick a ball around and he showed off for them as they gathered.

  
_'Little do they know they're playing footie with the Doctor!'_ Alex thought. _'He's so good with children...he must want his own someday.'_ Her heart squeezed, she didn't want to think about it now, he was coming her way, waving at the young children. She shook off the unwanted worry and greeted him "Have fun sweetie?"

  
"Course I did, footie is the best Alex!" He pulled her up and they headed back the long way round.

  
"Matthew, I understand that you used to play, but hurt your back...that must have been hard, having to give up your dream?"

  
Matt looked at her, then down. "It was, yeah. I was only 15, but football was my dream." He brushed back his dark locks, a sure tell that it bothered him still. "But hey! I got a better dream, I got to be an actor, and now I play the DOCTOR!" He grinned at her, that heart-melting grin, and added: "And, I met you Kingston...so I guess it was worth it." He so wanted to embrace her, but thoughts of _'public street'_ rose up, so instead bopped her on the nose and walked a bit faster, football tucked under his arm. "Come on Kingston, I might need a shower before our date."

  
"Oh, I don't know, tall, hot and lanky...kinda sexy" Alex flirted, pointedly peering around him to ogle his arse. _'Not for the first time either!'_ she realized. _'I've always thought he had a pretty cute one!'_

  
"Only kinda Kingston?" Matt noticed and responded, winking and adding "You could join me" knowing she'd laugh it off. He mentally reminded himself _'Patience Smith'_ and made a face at her adding "I AM irresistible, you said so yourself!"

  
"Yes darling, you are...tempting, just like chocolate. Can't give in, or I'll gorge!"

  
Matt shook his head dramatically, laughing. "Not fair Kingston! Giving me that image...you, and chocolate....and, well....NOT FAIR!"

  
"Is that a kink darling?" Alex asked, a smirk forming on her lovely face.

  
"It is NOW dear!" Matt flirted back, climbing the short flight of stairs to his door, and holding it open for her as she laughed, delighted at his response.

  
"Well, yes, I don't doubt it, Matthew....." Alex replied, pulling the scarf from her head as she walked through the door and into the lounge. "Something to look forward to, perhaps?" she added, her voice low and warm.

  
"Don't torture me Kingston..." he exclaimed, not without a flash of pain, quickly covered.

  
Alex looked down, to avoid seeing more. "I'm sorry darling, I don't mean to tease."

  
"I know Alex. It's alright. I'll get that shower now...make yourself comfortable." Matt gave her a quick kiss...on the cheek, and disappeared into his bedroom and the ensuite shower there.

  
Alex spent the time browsing Matt's bookshelf, impressed at the broad literary selection. She flipped through a few, sitting down with one and reading for a bit. Before too long Matt reappeared, in slacks and a long sleeved shirt, carrying a small duffle, hair slicked back. He stuffed some DVDs and a couple of books in the bag on top of the jeans he'd been wearing.

  
"What are you doing Matthew?" Alex asked, returning the book to the shelf.

  
"Oh, wanted to bring a few things back to Cardiff, that's all," he replied, sitting down to tie his trainers. Ready to go?"

  
"Yes darling, where are we going?" Alex asked.

  
"Not far, a small hybrid place, Italian and French...something for everyone, and off the radar," Matt explained.

  
"That's good...private is best." she admitted guiltily.

  
"It's okay Alex. I do understand....that's why I'm gonna take the opportunity to do this...." and he stepped toward her, cupping her face and bending down to kiss her...thorougly. _'Treat for the kitten'_ he thought to himself. He was patient, but he didn't plan on letting her forget what he was offering.

  
Alex was surprised, it took her a moment, but she finally melted into him, overcome with sensation again, the kiss becoming heated, her heart racing. Reluctantly they pulled apart, Alex whispering "I know what you're doing Matthew...I won't forget you, I promise."

  
"Something to keep in mind Alex...I'll be waiting." Matt's voice was full of his own promise. He stepped back, his tone changed, back to a lighter one, saying "Shall we?" as he led her toward the door.

  
Another short walk, this time back toward the big lights, on the fringe of the evening Sunday hustle and bustle. They were seated quickly, in a booth near the back, presented with menus and left to decide.

  
Alex took her time looking over the menu, finally choosing while Matt waited. He'd been here before, knew what he liked. They chatted while the food was prepared and delivered, Matt asking about her work in LA, saying he'd love to try his luck there someday. She suggested guest spots as a way to get known...he made a mental note to ask his agent about sniffing up work while he's on hiatus next summer. He told her about the movie he'd made last year, due out in July in Europe. He'd been asked to audition for another movie and was mulling it over. "Right now I'm focused on Who," he told her.

  
"Once people see you as the Doctor, you'll be turning work away darling!" Alex assured him. He certainly hoped so...it really was his proverbial "big break" and he knew he'd learn an awful lot working with Moffat...and Alex when she was around. _'Need to insist River have more screen time when I see the Moff next'_ he thought to himself, then ventured to ask someone who might know more.

  
"Alex, I know you have an inside track with the Moff, and you're sworn to secrecy..." Matt began.

  
"Yes darling, I needed to know how to play her against Eleven and Amy, since she's back to front." Alex reminded him.

  
"Yes, Kingston, I know. I only want you to tell me one thing. Will River appear in Series 6?" Matt's face reflected his desire to know the answer....badly.

  
"Darling, I really don't know the details of what Steven has planned, but yes. He has told me I'll be back, the schedule's not set though." Alex watched him relax.

  
"That's good love...Eleven needs his River, even if he doesn't know it yet...the Moff will no doubt make the story line epic!"

  
"Undoubtedly so Matthew!" Alex replied, wondering why he asked. _'Guess I'll find out at some point'_ she thought.

  
Once they were done, and the bill paid, they walked back to Matt's flat, quiet, holding hands in the dark. They had a few minutes to spare before she had to leave for Heathrow. Matt knew that he had to make this goodbye a good one, he didn't know if he'd see her before her return in February...7 months away. "Guess it's time to say goodbye for now Kingston."

  
Alex was suddenly nervous, standing in Matt's front hall. "Yes, unfortunately darling." she agreed.

  
Matt reached out to touch the posy, the Forget-me-nots he'd given her. "I hope you remember me Alex, remember what is possible for us." He pulled his cell phone out. "Can I take a picture of you, wearing the flowers? Then every time I call, I'll see your face...so beautiful...looking back at me."

  
She nodded and smiled sweetly for him as he snapped the pic. "We can Skype too Matthew." Alex reminded him. She didn't tell him she already had a picture of him on her phone, taken on set when he was waiting around to film, going over his script.

  
"Count on it Kingston" Matt replied with a small smile of his own. "Text me right away when you're home safe, please? Otherwise, I'll worry. Our schedules will be so crazy, that might be the best way to keep up."

  
"I'll let you know my holiday plans darling, I hope to go home to Surry with Salome for part of the Christmas hols," Alex said, hoisting up her massive purse.

  
"I'll be in Northampton for a few days on hols, or here in London...or both, most likely. Don't really know yet." Matt stated. _'Wasting time Smith...get on with it'_ he reminded himself. "Alex...come here love." he said, pulling her in for a full body hug, whispering "I'm going to miss you Kingston." into her ear, then kissing along her jaw to her waiting lips, holding her tightly.

  
Alex responded in kind, pulling his head down, her fingers in his silky hair at the back of his head, her heart racing, snogging him for all she was worth, trying to say with her actions what she was afraid to say out loud. Reluctantly they finally pulled apart, eyes locked, swimming with emotion.

  
"I'll be in touch Matthew, you can count on it," Alex replied, stepping out of the flat.

  
"Safe trip Kingston," Matt replied, watching her walk to the car, get in and drive away.

  
Matt closed the door, turned and sank onto the sofa, staring at the blank TV. His life had been completed turned over in a few short weeks. Not just filming Who, but having Alex sashay into his life and knock him for a loop. Tomorrow he'd return to Cardiff, get to work on the next block with Kazza...Darvill was due to arrive in late September. He had a job to do. He'd make sure it was his best work. Alex would return. He couldn't wait to get going with the next chapter in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go (at least that's the plan...I haven't actually finished it yet!)....the payoff is coming!
> 
> Oh, and some arse oogling on Alex's part happened...might it be prophetic?


	7. Becoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally arrives to join the team, and Alex comes back in October to do some pick-ups and will be there for Matt's birthday. She hatches a plan, or two.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE leave comments, otherwise I don't know if anyone is out there. Kudos would be nice too. Thanks to those of you who have read and commented. It soothes my heart.

Chapter 7~Becoming

Upon his return to Cardiff, Matt threw himself into his work. Rehearsal, read-through, filming with Kazza on their second block of Series 5. First up was #3 the "Victory of the Daleks", set in wartime London. Matt couldn't help but think _'Wasn't Nine there about the same time?'_ as he sat in the make-up chair sipping his tea while the ladies fussed over him, Karen, and the guest stars for the last day of filming this episode.

  
There was the usual banter, but Karen couldn't help but notice a severe reduction in flirting this block, to her great joy. He certainly hadn't reduced the amount of sibling teasing directed at her! Maybe it was just that Alex brought out the cheeky side of him, but no matter. Filming was still fun and the "Uncomfortable Touch" game continued, especially when there were delays and they were forced to sit around waiting. They'd wrapped up location shooting and were about done in studio, then it was time to start on "The Beast Below", actually the second episode. Between the two eps, they were scheduled to shoot two "filler" scenes as to further develop the relationship dynamics between the Doctor and Amy. Karen often noticed Matt was constantly staring at his phone, sometimes laughing, sometimes with a look of disappointment. She quizzed him, but he always passed it off as nothing. He was hiding something, she knew it, and hoped he wasn't chasing after that too-posh Brazilian girl who'd dumped him.

  
For Matt's part, he was working hard, late nights, lack of sleep, totally knackered most of the time. That part was actually not bad, because when he did get to sleep it was deep and mostly dreamless, too tired to lay there missing Alex. Several weeks went on, the cast occasionally went out on a Friday night, but Matt was content to socialize with the crew, not to roam the dance floor looking for pretty girls like he used to. He spent his time off playing a little footie with some of the guys at the studio or going to Northampton for a home cooked meal. He texted with Alex nearly every day, called when she was available, 8 hours earlier than local time, telling her funny stories about that day's shooting. They Skyped on the weekend when possible, often with Salome joining in for a while. They kept it light, not wanting to bring the other down. At the end of each call, they signed off with soft endearments and left it at that. They were standing still, but at least not going backward.

  
At the end of the day production wrapped on the Dalek episode, there was pizza and beer, followed by a bus ride home to sleep...even Karen looked tired. Matt had a scheduled Skype call with Alex this weekend and was looking forward to it immensely. He'd even bought a new laptop with better features, just so he could see her face better.

  
Matt had to wait until Sunday evening for the call. He slept in on the weekend, knowing the next week would again be hard work and late hours as they began rehearsals for the space whale episode. Karen had tried to drag him out dancing Saturday night, but he begged off. She complained that she was worried about him, holed up as he had been, except for work, and footie with the guys. He'd explained to her that he was FINE, just focused on work, wanting his performances as the Doctor to be the best he could deliver, no distractions. She had given him a sideways glance of disbelief, but dropped the inquisition and left with her friends.

  
Sunday night Matt was sitting in his lounge, laptop on, reading some email from his agent when the Skype tone alerted him. He accepted the call and waited for the vid to stabilize into Alex's lovely face, grinning broadly back at him.

  
"Hello, Matthew!" Alex exclaimed. "How are you darling?"

  
"Better, much better now that I can see your face love...you look beautiful as always!" Matt replied, a warm smile on his quirky face. "Is Salome there with you?" he asked.

  
"No, she's not, gone to her dad's today...school is starting soon and she's milking both of us for back-to-school clothes," Alex said, laughing. "She did ask me to tell you hello darling!"

  
"Well, you tell her I said the same Kingston, sorry to miss her....but glad to have you to myself tonight...today...whatever time it is! I'm still getting used to the time difference." Matt replied.

  
Alex had enjoyed their frequent texting and calls, but loved the chance to see his face, to remember what potential they had in this thing...relationship? Whatever it was. Hearing his voice was fine, but being able to read that talented face, so open to her, not masking any feelings...that's what kept her from acute loneliness when Sal wasn't with her. _'Who am I kidding?'_ Alex thought to herself. _'I miss him terribly, what does that mean?'_

  
She figuratively shook her head to clear the stray thoughts and said: "I have some news darling!"

  
"What news Kingston?" Matt replied, his face reflecting his sudden nervous condition.

  
"Oh darling, don't look so worried, it's GOOD news!" Alex laughed brightly. "I got a call from one of the PAs, they need me to come in and do some pick-ups...so I'll be back in Cardiff in late October. And since I'm free from commitments for a good part of the month, I'll be able to stay for about 2 weeks!"

  
Nothing short of an Academy Award nomination could have made Matt any happier than he was to hear Alex would be back in Cardiff, no matter how briefly. A look of delight spread across his face and his hazel eyes glowed. "That's super news, Kingston! Not that you have to do pick-ups, blasted things...hate 'em myself...but oh, you've brightened my week no end! How soon can you come?"

  
"Well darling, they want me the week of the 24th, so I thought I'd stay through to November 7th. Haven't made flight arrangements yet, but I'll let you know when I do." Alex explained, heart warmed by his enthusiastic response.

Matt heard her say the dates and realized something important. "Alex...that means you'll be here for my birthday....wow....best present EVER!"

  
"Yeah, thought you'd notice that Matthew! Alex teased.

  
"But that's at least six weeks away." he pouted. "We'll be filming block 4 by then, and Darvill will be here...oh I hope our schedule will allow some time to spend with you!"

  
"We'll make time darling," Alex reassured him. "Hopefully it's not much they need from me, I don't want to spend days in the sound booth recreating lines! Have they mentioned anything to you Matthew..about pick-ups?"

  
"Not yet....I'll let you know. I wouldn't mind so much if we both had to do it I guess." Matt replied, adding "Especially if we get to spend time in one of those tiny booths...together!"

  
"You're impossible darling...such a flirt!" Alex said with a smile. "Kinda miss that, truth be told."

  
Matt sobered, responding "I miss YOU Kingston.....six weeks can't come soon enough love."

  
"Well then, we'll just carry on as before, time will pass. We'll get there." Alex replied.

  
"The slow way...the Doctor hates the slow way!" Matt laughed.

  
They continued their conversation, veering off to report on funny things that happened on set, or stage. Alex always has whopper stories to tell and had Matt blushing over one from her time in the West End doing "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest" when she pulled a very naughty prank on an actor involving a snorting pig sound effect, secreted in his pants.

  
"Remind me never to get on your bad side Kingston!" Matt exclaimed, trying to control his laughter. By now it had gotten quite late in Cardiff so after a bit more conversation of a less scandalous nature, they made their goodbyes, scheduling the next Skype visit.

  
Alex promised to send her flight info as soon as she booked, ending with an endearing smile and "Good night darling, sweet dreams."

  
"Then I'll dream of you love," Matt replied before wishing her a beautiful day and signing off.

  
****

  
Thereafter, Matt and Karen continued their hard work on the new series, rehearsal and filming for "The Beast Below" continued through September. One highlight (or lowlight, depending on your perspective) was the scene in which Amy and the Doctor were dropped into the space whale's maw, where they were soaked to the skin with faux "sick"....a mix of runny gelatin and bits of shredded foam that looked gross, but thankfully had no stomach turning smell. Cleaning up afterward was no fun...they had to strip out of their clothes and leave them on the outside steps of their trailers for Costumes to retrieve...and probably destroy. "Yuck" was the obvious descriptive word of the day.

  
Turns out both co-stars did have pick-ups for the first block, although Matt's were far fewer, and he teased Karen about it, of course. On one of their calls, Matt told Alex about Kazza's pique over the need to do any pick-ups at all, insulted at the implications. The two of them would be doing theirs the week before Alex arrived, so he'd not get to do any with her.

  
Late in September Arthur Darvill arrived for block 3, "The Eleventh Hour" premier episode. He had not met any of the cast but knew Matt well from their time on stage in London. Arthur was glad to be working with Matt again, but a bit nervous to meet Karen, his "girlfriend" on the show ( _'possibly his fiancé? He wasn't sure yet')._  Saturday, when Matt was helping him move in his flat, located across from Alex's, they discussed the shooting done so far.

  
"It was a big help when Alex was here for our first episode, she's such a pro!" Matt exclaimed. Arthur was well familiar with Alex Kingston's career, a fellow RADA grad, several years before him, of course. Matt and Arthur were the same age, although they'd taken different routes in their acting careers to this point. Arthur did wonder why Matt continued to go on about "The Kingston".

  
"Tell me about Karen...what's she like?" Arthur asked, interrupting.

  
"What? Oh, Kazza is a good friend, tall and very ginger!" Matt said.

  
"Kinda knew that mate, seen her picture...Kazza huh? You stick her with that? What's she like to work with?" he pressed his friend.

  
"Oh sorry, yeah. Well, she's Scottish, and full of energy, really fun on set, a good mate...like a sister really. In fact, she reminds me of my sister Laura....a real live wire!"

  
"Oh, okay." Arthur replied in his understated dry tone, adding "So, she around? I'd kinda like to meet her before the read-through, ya know."

  
"Yeah, I guess so." Matt replied, striding to the next flat over and pounding on the door, yelling "Kaz! You in there?"

  
Arthur looked at him funny but tagged along on the breezeway. Suddenly the door was flung open and a truly beautiful long-haired ginger girl ( _'that was unfair, clearly more than a girl'_ he thought) stood there, glaring at Matt and saying "What's up Matty, you numpty! Breaking down the door there...or did you fall against it?" she teased.

  
Arthur, for his part, was speechless, but smirked at her tease of his friend...he had no doubt shown his clumsy side numerous times, and Karen knew how it irked him already... _'This could be fun!'_ he thought.

  
Then Karen turned her attention to Matt's companion saying "This Darvill?" giving him the once over. Matt noticed the glint in her eye as she did, and thought _'Interesting...Kaz sizing up the new guy!'_ a smirk on his face. _'This will be fun!'_ he thought as he nodded at her, gesturing to his friend.

  
"Yeah, that would be me...Arthur Darvill" he replied, reaching out to shake her hand, being nice.

  
Karen totally ignored his gesture, grabbing him and pulling him in for a quick hug, saying "Nice to meet my pretend boyfriend finally....really you need to be a better one, or Amy will have to scold you...or deny privileges!"

  
"Already I'm a rubbish boyfriend?" Arthur said calmly, adding "Rory will have to up his game then, eh?"

  
Karen snorted and said, "If he wants to be around for the wedding, yeah he does!"

  
Arthur laughed, then quickly sobered and said quietly, with a perfectly straight face "Rory will make their wedding night memorable, believe me."

  
Kaz blushed, much to Matt's amusement. _'Darvill and his dry humor, has Kazza met her match?'_ he thought to himself.

  
Meanwhile, Karen was thinking _'Oh, so that's his game, eh? Gonna be fun, this one!'_ before speaking to both her co-stars. "So, we going down to pub tonight boys?"

  
Matt looked to his friend, saying "Better say yes mate, or she'll go all Scottish on you...and beware...she'll drink you under the table if you don't watch out!"

  
Karen added, "And Matty knows of what he speaks!" eliciting another round of laughter from Arthur, and a loud "Oi!" from Matt. Karen wandered into Arthur's flat and helped them unpack his stuff, making note of his clear interest in music...a guitar, boxes of music and playbooks, an uncounted number of ugly jumpers in the closet, alongside skinny jeans and t-shirts. _'This Arthur was a quiet one, but the quiet ones, they could surprise you'_ Karen thought to herself. He certainly was intriguing.

  
The walked down to their favorite pub later, pub grub and beer...and extreme banter and teasing from all sides. Matt was thinking that the team dynamic was already starting to look good. They were going to be working together closely for at least the next two years...maybe more. He couldn't wait for Alex to come back, join Eleven's team. Team TARDIS!

  
****

  
They spent the next three weeks working on the premier episode, alongside Karen's ten-year-old cousin Caitlin Blackwood, who was playing a younger version of Amy...Amelia. Karen had recommended her, having been told by family that she strongly resembled Karen when she was young. Caitlin turned out to be a great surprise, and very funny. She played off Matt as the newly regenerated Doctor exceedingly well. Matt thought she was brilliant, just like Salome. Kids did fascinate him, they were so honest. He had never really thought ahead in his life, getting married, having kids. That just wasn't on his radar at age 26, and still building a career. He'd never anticipated meeting Alex, nearly 20 years older, with a kid of her own. He shrugged mentally at the thought. _'Cross that bridge when necessary Smith, not before'_.

  
As they wound down 'The Eleventh Hour' Matt was getting more anxious for Alex's visit. Staying busy, and spending lots more time with his fellow actors kept his mind off it, but now the day was coming. She was getting into Heathrow on the 24th, Saturday afternoon, renting another car and driving to Cardiff. When she told him her plan, he suggested that she go to his flat in London, he would be waiting there for her, and drive to Cardiff so she could relax after her long flight, and she agreed. She hadn't really wanted to ask, but she did want to see him alone first, to see where they stood. Meanwhile, Matt was thinking ahead and stocked Alex's fridge so she wouldn't need to shop when she arrived, lucky she'd left a key with him.

  
Karen was getting suspicious about Matt's attitude toward Alex's return. He seemed far too excited, and she didn't want to think about why. She even asked Arthur what he knew, but other than agreeing Matt seemed to give a running commentary on Alex given the opportunity, he had not actually asked him about her. He hoped his friend wasn't chasing a pipe dream.

  
The three of them were at the pub Friday night, but Matt was clearly not feeling it, finishing his chips and walking home, leaving his two co-stars alone. Without Matt, their dynamic changed. Arthur didn't tease much, he listened. Karen didn't goad him, she asked his opinion. This was new for her, young as she was at 22. She kinda liked it.

  
Matt arrived at his flat, full of nervous energy. He tried to watch the telly for a while, gave up and checked his text messages, then his email. There was one from his agent, but he ignored it for now. He wanted to talk to Alex, but she had to be on her way to the airport by now, so he texted her in hopes she'd see it when she landed at Heathrow.

  
"Kingston! Heading for London in the morning...can't wait to see you there! Text on arrival, please? M~xoxo"

  
It was late, he gave in and headed for his bed, plugging in his cell phone and cutting off the lamp. The phone suddenly buzzed. _'It's Alex!'_ Matt realized.

  
"Matthew! About to board, see you soon! Will txt A~oxox"

  
Laying back in his too big bed, in the dark, he sighed, anxious to see her, to see where they were in this 'thing' they were exploring. Hopeful, he drifted off to sleep.

  
Saturday morning Matt awoke from a dream of Alex, unsure of what it meant if anything. She just stood there, eyes imploring him....for what? At least his dream state had her in a flowing white nightgown, looking ethereal, fairy-like, curls like a golden halo. He gradually came to full wakefulness, realized what day it was _'Kingston Day!'_ he reminded himself, grinning.

  
Bounding up, he heads for the shower, feeling light, floating really. He took his time shaving after, no clumsy nicks today if you please, and dressed casually for the train ride to London. He really had to consider getting a car, at least while spending so much time in Cardiff and going back and forth to London, or home. _'Something to think about.'_ He took the time to make a quick breakfast, eggs and juice, tea and a muffin, found his satchel, stuffing a book and a couple of scripts he needed to review inside. Checking his pockets for wallet and phone, he pulled on his denim jacket and a dark blue wool hat and strode out the door, taking the local bus to the train station, on his way to London...to Alex.

  
****

  
On the plane Alex tried to sleep, her nerves jangling. This should be no more difficult than a normal flight back to the home country, but...well this time there was Matt. She finally dozed off with the movie headphones on, sleeping for several hours. Airplane food was uninspiring but gave her something to do for a while, then she tried to read. Finally, the announcements began, warning they were approaching London. Once on the ground and through customs, she pulled out her cell phone to text, first her daughter ( _'Safe in London~Mum xoxo'_ ), then to Matthew ( _'Here darling! Be there soon~A xoxo'_ ) She made her way out to the car rental station and was shortly in her vehicle, Matt's London address in her phone and ready to guide her.

  
Matt had arrived at his flat in London right on schedule, stopping briefly for coffee and sandwiches. He had received Alex's text not long after, so now it was a matter of waiting. He started heating water for tea, and settled with his book, having a difficult time concentrating. _'Yeah, no kidding.'_ Then he heard a car out front, peering out to confirm it was indeed Alex, and flinging the door open as she walked up the steps. They stood there, frozen for a brief few seconds until the teapot chose that moment to whistle, breaking the tableau and drawing them together into a fierce embrace. Forced to release her by the incessant whistle from the kitchen, he pulled her with him, the door closing behind them.

  
In the kitchen, Matt fumbled with the teapot, nervous as hell. _'Why?'_ All he could manage to squeak out was "Tea?" before he dropped the sugar bowl, cubes scattering on the counter. "Damn, sorry..." he muttered, embarrassed.

  
Alex smiled fondly at him and calmly took over the tea ritual, letting him settle his nerves while she prepared the two mugs. Matt finally recovered and asked "Have you eaten love? I got sandwiches from down the street."

  
Alex replied tiredly, "No not eaten in hours, but not now darling...that can wait. Let's go sit for a few moments, okay?" They walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa, sipping the hot tea. After a few sips, Alex set down her mug on the coffee table, and turned to Matt, taking the mug from his hand and carefully setting it beside hers. She took his hand in her own, turning her body to face him and saying "I've missed you terribly Matthew...talking on the phone or Skype, that's nice, but I missed the 'connection', you know?"

  
"Yeah Alex, I do know...." Matt replied before reaching for her, curling his right hand into her riotous hair at the back of her head and pulling her towards him, snogging her for all he was worth. It quickly escalated to far more intimate contact that they'd had before, hands roaming under clothing, gasping for breath, breathing in through noses, dizzy with desire. _'What's happening?'_ Alex thought, suddenly wobbly for entirely different reasons, breaking away from Matt to put a hand to her own head, confused.

  
"What's wrong Kingston? You're so pale!" Matt looked at her with worry, afraid he'd gone too far.

  
"Feeling a little light headed Matthew...give me a moment," Alex replied, suddenly parched. "I must be seriously jet-lagged darling...can you get me a glass of cold water?"

  
"Sure!" Matt replied, hurrying to fulfill her request and return, sitting anxiously and handing her the glass, watching her drink several sips from it before setting it down. "Do you have a headache, need pain meds? Matt asked, concerned.

  
"No, not a headache, just dizzy. Dehydrated from the flight I guess..." Alex replied, adding "Maybe I should eat something now." She attempted to straighten her clothing.

  
"Yeah, okay," Matt replied, again rising to retrieve the sandwiches from the fridge, offering her one as he returned. She unwrapped it and began to eat slowly, taking more sips of water as she did. Matt watched her briefly, then began to eat his own sandwich, seeing that she seemed to be recovering her natural golden skin tone. "Gone all wibbly-wobbly on me there Kingston?" he said, smiling.

  
"I guess so Matthew. Timey-wimey too, crossing all those time zones, not really sleeping. I should be used to it, but it seems to have hit me harder than usual this trip." Alex answered.

  
"Well, I guess it's good I'm driving to Cardiff then...you need to rest!" Matt replied.

  
"I suppose it would help if I could take a little catnap darling...then we could go?" she asked.

  
"That's fine Alex, no hurry to get back...you rest. I'll watch over you, wake you in an hour, okay?" He moved to let her curl up on his sofa, pulling the throw blanket over her and returned the lunch debris to the kitchen, leaving the tea mugs.

  
Alex had taken one more sip of tea before laying down, saying to Matt when he returned "Thank you for taking care of me Matthew...wake me when you're ready to leave please?"

  
"Sure Alex. Rest," he replied, settling into the easy chair beside the sofa, feet on the table, stretched out. He wasn't sleepy himself, so he opened his book, waiting until he heard her breathing even out, the settled in to read, content to wait a while longer.

  
****

  
A little more than an hour later, Alex woke on her own, stretching. "How are you Kingston, catnap help?" Matt said softly as she sat up, the soft throw draping her.

  
"Yeah, loads darling..." Alex replied, rolling her shoulders and neck to work out the kinks. She looked in her tea mug, nose wrinkling in disappointment. "Could I have some more tea please Matthew?" she asked.

  
"Sure love! I'll go heat the water." Matt replied.

  
Alex said "Thank you...I'll just pop to the loo then." as she stood, folding the blanket and leaving it on the back of the sofa before heading in the direction she remembered. Returning in a few minutes, face freshly washed, hair fluffed and feeling much more alert, she gave him a sassy look. Matt had made more tea, and slipped a couple of biscuits from the freezer stash over to her on a paper napkin, smiling back at her saying "Sweets for the sweet!" with a cheeky wink.

  
They stood in the kitchen, sipping tea and munching on the yummy treats, then Alex washed the mugs and put away the tea things while Matt stepped off to the loo himself. A short while later, they headed out to the car, Matt remembering to collect his book and satchel before turning off the lights and locking up. _'At least this flat is good for something'_ he thought to himself, having not been there since Alex had left in late summer. He had a lease, so he was reluctant to give it up just yet.

  
They were back in comfortably territory now, jitters overcome and fell into their usual flirty banter during the long ride back to Cardiff. Alex took control of the radio dial this time, finding a station playing a mix of American pop and country _('What?'_ ) and arguing good-naturedly over the merits of various musical genres. Getting close to the Cardiff flats, Alex groaned, saying "We'd better stop at the market for fresh milk and such Matthew."

  
Matt smiled as he drove, telling her "I kinda stocked your fridge yesterday Kingston, since I had your key...hope you don't mind." looking at her briefly while he turned the corner at the light. "And I made sure the cleaning crew came by and freshened up the place last week."

  
Alex looked at him, a broad smile on her lovely face. "Matthew, that's so sweet of you! What a relief! I'm so tired, I wasn't looking forward to shopping, or making up the bed. I wish I could crawl in it, but I can't sleep anytime soon, or I'll be rubbish tomorrow in the studio."

  
Matt turned into the car park and up to their building, shutting off the engine. He turned to her and replied, "Alex love, you'd never be rubbish at anything!"

  
"Oh, I beg to differ, darling, you've never seen me at my worst!" she replied, looking down briefly.

  
Matt leaned over and lifted her chin, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Even then Kingston, you'd be beautiful," he said, smiling softly.

  
"Cheeky man!" she retorted, slapping his arm gently.

  
"Nope, it's the truth!" he said laughing before releasing his seat belt and unfolding himself from the driver's seat. For her part, Alex was out of the car a bit faster and popped open the boot to retrieve her bag, which Matt appropriated, starting for the steps up to their flats. He hadn't noticed Karen and Arthur standing there, looking like they were heading off somewhere, coats on. ' _Had they seen him kissing Alex?'_ he wondered, slightly concerned. They didn't seem to have, he hoped.

  
"ALEX!" Karen screeched. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind, I just didn't know you were coming! Numpty here NEGLECTED to mention it, which clearly he knew, seeing as he's been chauffeuring you!" She bounded down the steps and pulled Alex into a warm embrace. Arthur stood watching, a subtle smile on his face. At that point Matt thought it polite to introduce him to Alex, so Arthur gave her an awkward hug as well. Alex turned to Karen, explaining about the pick-ups they needed from her this week on set, and the girl nodded back, replying. "Oh yeah, forgot about that...but it's so GREAT to see you again!"

  
"Where were you two off to?" Matt asked, still standing there holding Alex's bag. The four of them trailed back up the steps and Alex led them to her door, unlocking it. Arthur replied, "Just off for a feed....you eaten yet?" _'Darvill, still a man of few words'_ Matt thought.

  
"Nah, just got off the road from London." Matt replied, looking at Alex and asking her "Hungry Alex?"

Arthur thought the curly haired actress looked dead tired, so he suggested: "We could get take out?"

  
Alex smiled at him, replying "That actually sounds perfect darling, thank you." before turning to Matt and adding "Thanks for toting my bag in Matthew, will you call for food while I get settled? Might as well all eat here, since it's clean!"

  
Karen spoke up, insisting they get Chinese, which everyone agreed would be fine. Alex dragged her bag off to the bedroom, tossing a "Back soon!" over her shoulder as she did.

  
Matt made the call for their usual orders, adding Alex's favorite dish as well. Bossy as ever, Karen suggested Matt and Arthur take the car to pick their food up, to which Matt responded: "Kaz, it's Alex's rental, don't you think it's up to her?"

  
"What's up to me?" Alex asked, walking back into the room, having changed into yoga pants and a jumper.

  
"Kazza wants me and Darvill to go get the food, but I said it's your car, your decision," Matt explained.

  
"It's fine Matthew, I put your name on the approved driver list when I rented it. Go get food, I'm famished!" Alex replied, laughing.

  
_'Oh, really?'_ Karen thought after that tidbit of info, exchanging a look with Arthur, who shrugged.

  
"Oh, okay. Thanks, Alex! Let's go, mate." Matt replied, not noticing the looks his friends had shared. He still had the car key in his pocket.

  
"Yes, off you pop boys!" Karen exclaimed. "Starving here! OH! And Stupid Face, don't forget the chopsticks this time!" Arthur gave her a pained look but replied in the affirmative and they left the two friends in Alex's kitchen, heading for the car park.

  
Alex began the process of making tea, then turned to Karen asking "Stupid Face?" with a quizzical look at her young friend.

  
Karen shrugged, explaining "It's what Amy calls Rory all the time. It's become a habit, I guess"

  
"And Arthur doesn't mind?" Alex continued.

  
"He hasn't said he minded" Karen replied. "Course, he doesn't say much about anything, he's quiet....but funny. It's weird!"

  
"Seems nice enough...I do question his taste in jumpers, however! Which block are you doing now?" Alex asked.

  
"Oh, we're just starting block 4, the Silurian 2-parter. I have to get dragged under the earth!" Karen replied. "It's gonna be scary, but kinda neat too, a challenge!"

  
"Well, not much of a challenge for me, doing pick-ups for "Time of Angels"...maybe I'll sit in with you guys once I'm done...whenever that is!" Alex stated with a shrug. "I'm here for a couple of weeks."

  
"Really?" Karen asked eyebrow raised. "Any reason in particular...like the baby giraffe's birthday perhaps?"

  
"Well yes, he did mention that...later this week isn't it?" Alex feigned indifference.

  
"Yeah, Wednesday. Hasn't mentioned any plans yet...did he tell you anything?" Karen continued to quiz her.

  
"Not a thing...maybe he's not that far along yet with plans?" Alex replied. She was beginning to wonder what all the questions were about.

  
Karen wasn't going to give up. She'd seen Matt kiss Alex before they got out of the car earlier. Ever the blunt Scot, she finally just asked outright. "Alex, Matt's been on his phone all the time, checking his texts, not going to pub much, just playing footie, and working really hard, like he's trying to exhaust himself. At first, I thought he was pining after Miss Brazil, but Darvill said no. Is something going on with you two?"

  
Alex gaped at her, shocked. _'How did she know...did Matt say something?'_ she thought to herself. "Well, um....it's nothing..." Alex started to say.

  
Karen continued to stare at her, arms crossed, waiting for the truth. "I saw him kiss you Alex, just today! Look, it's your business, but he's my friend and I'm worried about him..." Karen's voice trailed off.

  
Alex sighed, giving in. "Karen, yes, it's me he's been texting and calling. "It's a...thing...something we're trying to figure out ourselves...a connection. I can't explain it. We weren't trying to be secretive, we just don't know where we're at yet...if it's even going anywhere. He wants it to, but I'm not sure what I want yet. Please don't tell anyone!" she implored. "I don't know where it's going to go, I don't want to attract the paps, they'll go wild with the age difference, but I do want to figure it out....under the radar, so, please! Keep it to yourself!"

  
They heard the car pulling up outside, so Karen quickly asked her "You don't know what you want in the relationship, is that it Alex? Cause Matt, he's a good guy, for all his teasing. I don't want to have to deal with him all moping about again. Miss Brazil, she was using him...he didn't like how that felt...it wasn't that he loved her...it was just flattering she showed an interest, and he fell for it. Thank god she got cold feet...literally!" She paused, listening to the car doors slam. Bluntly she asked, "Have you shagged him?"

  
"Karen!" Alex retorted.

  
"Okay, none of my business, I know...but Alex, how can you figure out where you're going if you don't test drive the connection you feel?" Karen asked, more gently.

  
"How old are you Karen?" Alex asked. "You're too smart, and you're right you know. I can't...."

  
"Can't what Kingston?" Matt interrupted, walking in the flat, trailed by Arthur, both of them laden with bags and boxes of Chinese food.

  
"Um, go shopping? " Alex ad-libbed. "Not till later this week. Can we go then Karen?"

  
Karen, surprised at the turn of subject, none the less picked up the diversion and agreed, saying "Sure, whenever you can." to which Alex nodded.

  
Matt looked between them, curious, then spoke. "What, you ladies going shopping for frocks to attend my little birthday party Friday night?" His tone was teasing and light. Karen was affronted that he'd not told her his plans, and her heritage was evident.

  
"Oi! Party?" Karen exclaimed. Were you going to clue us in before then, you numpty, or just expect everyone to drop what they've planned and show up?"

  
"Don't go all Scottish on me Kaz!" Not a big party! Just family and Who friends...I booked our favorite pub, left the rest in their hands...no big deal. Not even my actual birthday, that's Wednesday!"

  
"Oh....'kay then." Karen relaxed. "Don't expect a fancy present Matty!" she teased.

  
Matt responded, "Oh Moonface, your brilliant presence will be enough!" Arthur groaned at the bad pun, and Karen smacked him on the arm.

  
"Don't encourage him Stupid Face! And Matty, don't call me Moonface!" she responded, still in full Scots mode. She hated being out of the loop.

  
"Okay Kazza!" Matt responded, shaking his head in exasperation.

  
Arthur muttered "Better than Stupid Face..." so quietly only Alex heard him, standing nearby as they were noisily unpacking the bags of food. She glanced at him, seeing something that made her pause. _'Could there be something going on between them?'_ she thought. _'Must be something in the water in Cardiff, or Steven is cooking up love potions in his basement'_ smiling at the image, and suddenly coming up with a brilliant idea for a Halloween fancy dress costume for each of them to wear to the BBC party on Saturday night. _'Time to call in a few favors to pull it off'_ she smirked. _'Let them all sit up and take notice of the new Who cast, an homage from an old British icon to a new one! Oh! Must talk to Steven tomorrow...he'll LOVE this!'_

  
Matt went to his flat to fetch some beer to go with their meal and they settled in to eat, chatting about what they'd all been up to since Alex was last there. With a brew or two in him Arthur opened up a bit, and he and Alex shared stories from their days at RADA, bonding over their love of the theatre. Matt was thinking _'This Team TARDIS vibe is working already'_ happy that they all got along so well.

  
Alex had revived a bit during dinner and they relaxed in the lounge for a while, watching the dynamic between her younger cast members. Now however, she was hitting a wall, her jet lag catching up with her. It was late enough that she knew it was time to get a proper sleep to adjust her time clock, so she began to pick up the dinner debris and take it to the kitchen. Karen and Arthur took the hint and trotted off to their own flats. They'd be doing read-throughs for "The Hungry Earth/Cold Blood" episodes this week, lots of new guest cast members to meet. They all needed their rest. Matt stayed behind to help Alex tidy up.

  
She'd been thinking about what Karen has said before the boys got back with dinner, and she knew the girl was right. Not sure how it would play out, or if she could let herself go through with it, she none the less decided to ask Matt about Wednesday. As they finished binning the last of the containers, she walked into the lounge and sat down. Matt followed her.

  
"Matthew, I want to ask you something." she said, patting the sofa next to her, inviting him to sit.

  
"Sure Alex...what about?" Matt replied, not without some worry.

  
"No worries darling!" she said laughing at his expression. "I was just wondering what you had planned for Wednesday...your actual birthday? You've planned a party on Friday, and I'm looking forward to that, but on the day?"

  
"Not got anything planned Kingston, it being a work day. I'll be fine...I'll be with friends and family soon enough, to kick off the weekend, easier for all concerned then," he explained.

  
"Would you like to have dinner here, with me?" she asked. "I'll cook whatever you'd like. Just the two of us...okay with that?"

  
Matt reached out to pull on a curl, watching it bounce back before responding. "I'd love nothing more that spending my birthday evening with you Alex. It's definitely okay." he smiled warmly at her, adding "More than okay, it's brilliant." then he pulled her in for a sweet kiss, breaking away after a few seconds, chuckling when Alex tried and failed to suppress a yawn. He rose, pulling her up for a lengthy hug, knowing how she craved the comfort, then said: "I'll leave you to sleep, love."

  
She covered another yawn before asking "What would you like for your birthday dinner, Matthew? I should be done with pickups and have plenty of time to cook."

  
"Well don't go overboard, Kingston! And make a wish we don't run over time in rehearsals on the day. How about traditional roast beef and Yorkshire pudding?" he said, smiling, eyes lit with warmth, venturing to add "And scones?" pleadingly.

  
"Of course, with jam, I presume. Cake and ice cream for afters?" Alex asked, and he nodded. "What flavor darling?" she continued.

  
"Oh, anything, as long as it's chocolate!" he replied, bopping her on the nose, triggering yet another yawn on her part. "That's enough Alex, pop off to bed...I'll see you tomorrow?"

  
They walked to the door, Matt carrying his coat, leaning in to kiss her goodbye.

  
"You will Matthew. Sweet dreams." She whispered her traditional send-off.

  
"Always", he replied and slipped out the door to his own flat, happy to have her close by again.

  
****

  
The next morning found them all on the shuttle van to the studio, Alex to the audio lab, the rest to the read-through room, all stopping at Catering for large cups of tea. Before she got to work recreating lines from months ago ( _'Boring!_ ') Alex headed for Steven Moffat's office, wanting to catch him before he left.

  
He was still in the office, just polishing off his breakfast it seemed when she knocked on the open door saying "Steven, can you give me a moment?"

  
"I don't know, Alex my dear, does it involve your River Song foreknowledge?" he said with a laugh, adding "Cause I'm not telling you anything else!"

  
"Believe it or not darling, no it doesn't! Have you rounded up a costume for the Halloween soiree at the BBC yet?" Alex was clearly excited.

  
"Nooooo...not yet," he replied suspiciously. "Probably the easy way out...vampire, or Sherlock. Why do you ask?"

  
"Well...I've had this brilliant idea!" she exclaimed, walking into his office and closing the door.

  
"Do tell?" Steven replied.

  
"Yes, well, it's like this....Who has a new Doctor, new Companions, but no one has seen the cast in action yet, won't until Easter weekend...." Alex started to explain.

  
Steven looked at her quizzically asking "Soooo?" drawing the word out in emphasis.

  
"Okay! We want to make a splash, right? I think we should all dress as Harry Potter characters! You know Half-Blood Prince, it just came out a few months ago....we could have Doctor Who, the iconic British institution, play homage to a new British icon! Surely that would get some attention, gin up the anticipation for Eleven's introduction in six months!?!" Alex was bubbling over with enthusiasm.

  
"And?" he encouraged her with a smirk.

  
"Well, I thought the four of us, we could wear Hogwarts house colors, and you and Sue, you could be professors? Not dressed as a specific character, just the implications of which house you're from, make people guess?" This is going to be seen outside the BBC bubble, shouldn't we be above the fray, not ignoring the Warner Brothers competition?" Alex asked, her face alight. "Besides, I'll bet half the attendees will be dressed as someone from Harry Potter!

  
Steven gave her a steady look before responding. "You know Alex, that may be the best idea I've heard in weeks! Are you after my job?" he added, chuckling. "But how do we come up with costumes? Black capes, easy enough, but the house regalia?"

  
"Steven, you underestimate me! All the movies I've been in, you don't think I might have 'connections'?" Alex said, laughing in a very River Song way. "I can make some calls, I'm sure I can get what we need...I have all week to try at least!"

  
"Have to ask Alex, who get's which house? Have you figured that out yet? Won't everyone want Gryffindor?" Steven asked.

  
"They may, although I think they'll be fine if we use the Rowling descriptions of house characteristics....you know, Ravenclaws are clever, that's the Doctor...plus they wear TARDIS blue!" Alex explained, a huge fan of the Wizarding World. _'Except for one who shall remain nameless,'_ she grimaced inwardly.

  
"Okay then, and the rest?" he curiously asked.

  
Well, Amy is really brave, and she's ginger, so she gets Gryffindor. Arthur is loyal to her, so he's Hufflepuff, and River Song...she's a mystery, but very cunning, knows their future, so she will be Slytherin. You and Sue, you pick what you like, but let me know soon, okay?"

  
Steven laughed loudly, then said "Sue will want to head up Gryffindor, she loves Maggie Smith as McGonnagal...and don't you think this "Evil Troll Overlord" should be from the House of Slytherin?" giving Alex a maniacal grin.

  
Alex blushed, saying "You heard about that? Sorry....you know we all love you, Steven!"

  
"The walls have ears, my dear, I know everything! Now, off to work in the mines with you, I need to whip some actors into shape!" he grinned again before adding. "Keep me informed, will you?"

  
"Of course, my Lord" Alex retorted before sashaying away, beaming. _'Can't wait to tell the TARDIS crew...Team TARDIS!'_ she thought to herself as she turned toward the audio booths.

  
Later that day, Alex snuck into an empty storage room to call a friend who worked in Costumes for the early Harry Potter films. She was able to secure the use of several capes and house scarfs and jumpers left out of use due to wear and tear or growth of certain child actors. ( _'Oh that Neville!'_ ) There would even be wands! It would be fine if the costumes were somewhat used anyway, and her friend offered to mend any of the 6 sets they needed if Alex would make sure she got pictures of them all wearing the garb. Alex happily agreed and arranged to pick them up later in the week. She shot a text message off to Steven (' _The game is afoot" -A xoxo_ ) Then she went in search of lunch, heading out to the picnic table near the back of the studio, happy to find all three of her friends there.

  
"Hey, Alex!" Karen shouted when she saw her approaching. Matt moved over to make room for her as she sat, grinning broadly.

  
"Hello, my lovely friends!" Alex said brightly. "I have news!"

  
"More secrets from the Moff 'eh Kingston?" Matt asked.

  
"Not today darling...this was my idea, and Steven is letting me go for it!" Alex explained.

  
"What idea?" Karen asked.

  
"Halloween!" Alex was beside herself, and Matt was laughing at her enthusiasm.

  
"What about it?" Arthur asked. He was the new guy to Alex, couldn't quite read her yet.

  
"Oh sorry! I should explain, shouldn't I?" Alex laughed. "We, the four of us and Steven and Sue, we're going to the BBC Halloween Ball in Harry Potter costumes...a chance to introduce you three and have the venerable Doctor pay homage to the new British icons from the Wizarding World!"

  
"What?" Matt asked. "We're going as Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

  
"No darling, not characters, just House members, one of us for each. Surely you've all read the books, right?" Alex asked, getting nods of affirmation from each. "So, each of us will wear one of the four house colors, and the press will go nuts trying to figure out what it means for OUR characters! Sort of a way to introduce you all, with the premier several months away....AND I pulled in a favor and we'll have authentic (if somewhat used) robes, wands, jumpers, and scarfs to wear over regular clothes, and most importantly....comfortable shoes!"

  
"Ooh! Sounds like fun!" Karen exclaimed. "Swishy robes and magic wands!"

  
Even Arthur seemed interested, asking "So how do we choose which Houses we should have?"

  
"Well, based on the books, each house has the characteristics of the founder, so, for instance, Ravenclaws are clever, and the house colors are silver and blue...TARDIS blue. Obvious who that should be!"

  
Matt laughed in agreement. "Yep, the Doctor is definitely a Ravenclaw! What about you Alex, what about River Song?" he asked with a wink.

  
"Steven asked the same thing, and I told him what I think, that River is cunning and mysterious, so I'll be wearing Slytherin green and white," Alex smirked at Matt, and he took the challenge.

  
"Well, the Doctor does love a bad girl...who might even be his wife," Matt said seductively.

  
Karen groaned. "Alex, I did miss you, but I did NOT miss the endless flirting! Now, what about me and Arthur?"

  
Alex looked at Arthur, saying "I haven't been here to work with you yet Arthur, but based on what Steven's told me, Rory is very dedicated to Amy, loyal to a fault. That makes him a Hufflepuff, yellow and black."

  
Karen squealed "That means I'm a Gryffindor!" jumping up and down, scattering the lunch trash, which Arthur patiently chased down and binned, much to Alex's amusement, though she kept that to herself. Karen never did anything by halves.

  
Alex laughed, saying "Yes it does! Amy is brave, not afraid of anything...she wears wine red and gold."

  
"Watch out Kazza, everyone will think you're a long lost Weasley cousin!" Matt joked, causing Karen to scowl at him. "And Steven and Sue?" Matt asked Alex, curious.

  
"He insisted Sue would want Gryffindor because she's a Maggie Smith fan, and he said that he, the "Evil Troll Lord", should be in Slytherin House!"

  
"He knows about that?" Matt asked.

  
"He knows we all say it fondly Matthew, no worries," Alec reassured him, patting his arm.

  
The friends fell to idle chattering before heading back inside to finish the first day of table reading. Alex headed back to her flat, done for the day....two more days of work for her, but today...getting ready for the Birthday Boy's special dinner. If anyone had seen her, they'd wonder about the naughty smirk on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this kind of grew exponentially, so there's yet another chaper coming, and fair warning! There will be an unscheduled rating change, from Teen to Mature for Chapter 8. Sorry Explicit fans, not going there, but certainly if you use your talented imaginations and fill in the lovely blanks, it will be inspiring. ;-)


	8. Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has Matt over for a birthday dinner, and things get a bit sticky!
> 
>  
> 
> Ratings change to Mature in effect here, for mild(?) smut. My first attempt, so please don't laugh. Oh, and there's chocolate.

Chapter 8~Loving

  
By the time Wednesday dawned, Alex had both her plans in place. The Halloween plan was ready. She only needed to pick up the costumes for the BBC bash, which she had done the day before, leaving everything in her trailer for now. The other plan, her birthday dinner for Matt, was well under way. She had finished her required pick-ups Tuesday, plenty of time to do grocery shopping and wrap his present.

  
Matt and his fellow actors had finished their table reads and were doing some blocking on set by Wednesday, but things were not very productive since everyone kept stopping by to wish Matt a happy birthday, which he was trying to play down, not wanting them to run over time and spoil his plans with Alex. Finally the director just gave up around tea time and released everyone to enjoy some birthday cake. Catering had made a TARDIS cake, with 27 birthday candles and the number Eleven in numeral candles in the middle. Matt was embarrassed by all the attention, but enjoyed it none the less, reminding the cast and crew about his "official" party at the pub Friday night, then he headed to his trailer to collect his satchel and some small gifts the staff had left for him and catch the shuttle bus home. Karen and Arthur were also heading home and asked if he wanted to grab dinner, but he told him he had plans, leaving it at that. Surprisingly, they didn't question him about those plans. Alex was expecting him at six pm, so he decided to take a shower and change clothes...something nicer than the jeans and baggy jumper he'd worn for rehearsals. Earlier in the day, he'd talked with his mum and dad on the phone. They were coming down for the party, along with his sister Laura.

  
Thinking he'd better call her too, he pulled out his cell phone. It would pass the time since it was too early to head next door. They were uncommonly close for siblings, she'd been there for him more than anyone when he hurt his back and had to give up on his footie dreams. She had been the one to encourage him toward acting. He punched her number and waited for Lor to pick up.

  
"Matty! Happy Birthday baby brother!" Laura exclaimed by way of greeting. "Having a good day?"

  
"Hey Lor!" Matt replied. "Regular work day really, sis. With bonus cake for tea!"

  
"Is that all Matty?" Laura asked. "Got any big plans for tonight, or are you just waiting for the birthday bash on Friday?"

  
"Well, yeah...both?" Matt responded. "Family and Who friends this weekend, tonight Alex is making me birthday dinner." Lor knew about his celebrity crush on Alex Kingston, since his teen years really, watching ER. He'd also shared the growing relationship with her since he'd met Alex in the summer.

  
"Oh really? Alone with her?" Laura asked, faint teasing evident in her voice. "How's that been going, little brother? Has she succumbed to your boyish charm?"

  
Matt blushed slightly, glad Laura couldn't see his face. "She's scared Lor...I've not pushed, followed her lead, but she's been hurt by men before...twice. I don' want to lose the friendship we have developed, but damn, it's hard waiting for her to trust me!"

  
"Baby brother, you have to let her come to you. Remember the stray kitten we found when you were eight? You have to be gentle, a woman like Alex, with all she's been through in a very public way, she's going to be skittish like that. She'll have a bunch of excuses to avoid getting serious, but you can't give up. "

  
"Yeah, I know Lor, I remembered how we left out food for that tiny kitten, tempted her with treats before she finally let us rescue her from the streets. Then she became Cassiopeia, Queen of the Smith Domain! I've been thinking the same way with Alex. Slow and gentle. I just don't know if it's working, since we live separate lives most of the time. She's here for pick-ups, or I'd not have seen her again until the hols, or even February!" Matt whinged.

  
"So, Matty, you'll just have to treat her like a queen, she'll not be able to resist you!" Laura said, laughing.

  
"If she'll let me," Matt replied quietly. Looking at the time, he added: "Lor, I've gotta go next door to Alex's...wish me luck!"

  
"Matty, just be your adorable self....and Happy Birthday! See you Friday. Love you, little brother." Laura said fondly.

  
"Bye Lor, love you too...see you!" Matt replied. He felt less nervous after talking to his sister. 'Come on Smith...your Queen awaits!' he thought as he headed for the door.

 

Alex heard the polite knock on her door, precisely at six on the clock. She dusted her hands off on her apron and removed it, fluffed her curls and opened the door, smiling at the sight. Matt had made an effort tonight, wearing a button-down shirt open at the neck, ('possibly one of the Doctor's, but sans bow tie'), a sports jacket and his perpetual black jeans. He looked delicious.

  
"Hello darling!" Alex exclaimed. "Do you always dress like the Doctor Matthew?" she said, laughing.

  
"Nah, Kingston, he dresses like me," Matt replied, leaning in to kiss her cheek as he walked into her flat. "It smells wonderful Alex...I'm starving!" He spun around to smile at her, eyes bright.  
Alex closed the door and pointedly locked it, smirking at him and saying "Happy Birthday sweetie!"

  
"It is now Alex...you look beautiful tonight, as always." Matt's voice dropped in timbre, became warmer. She was wearing a white blouse with a blue lace overlay and a blue skirt...TARDIS blue. Her feet were bare on the carpeted floor so Matt toed off his boots, exposing his brightly striped socks, which made her smile.

  
"Adorable socks Matthew, " she said, deadpan, and added, "Come on, dinner's nearly ready...I've made tea, of course." Bending down, he pulled each sock off, stuffing them in the boots, and wiggling his toes in the plush carpet, causing Alex to giggle.

  
Matt followed her over and surveyed the laden table, eyes wide. "Wow Alex! You must have been cooking all day!"

  
"Not nearly darling, just all afternoon, but that's okay, it's your birthday!" she assured him. "It looks like a lot, but it's really not, just enough for two."

  
"Well, it looks like a feast Kingston," Matt replied, sitting down as she poured each of them tea. There was a plate of scones on the table, creamy butter and raspberry jam placed nearby. The roast beef was sliced, the pudding smelled yummy. Alex had also made a salad, ever health conscious, and steamed some veggies. Matt pulled her in for a kiss before sitting down, sipping his tea. "Aren't you going to sit Alex?" he asked as she turned back toward the stove.

  
"Just taking out the birthday cupcakes darling...they need to cool before frosting them," she replied, reaching into the oven with a potholder and pulling out the tray, setting it aside for the time being, and moving to join him at the table. "Shall we dig in?" she asked.

  
"By all means Kingston. Thank you, really, this is amazing." Matt said sincerely as they began to move food from platter to plate. They chatted about his day while savoring the traditional British meal, Matt making moaning noises with every new taste. Alex resisted the urge to just snog him quiet, and as they finished up, she filled their teacups again, forgoing wine on a work night for him. They sat sipping tea contentedly for a few minutes, then Alex nervously decided to start cleaning up, but Matt stopped her. "Just sit a bit longer Alex, you deserve it. I'll help you clear everything in a minute."

  
"Okay, darling. It's your birthday, you get to direct tonight." She looked sideways at him, coy...almost smirking.

  
_'That was an interesting turn of phrase'_   Matt thought, grinning at her and responding "Oh really? You sure about that?"

  
"Yes." she replied, meeting his eyes.

  
"Okay then" Matt responded. _'What was she playing at?'_   he wondered to himself. "I've always wanted to direct..." he spoke softly, letting her make what she would of his words.

  
Another coy smile on Alex's pretty face, she was definitely up to something. _'The game is afoot'_ came to his mind. He raised one pale eyebrow and she matched him.

  
Suddenly he rose, taking the lead. "Let's clean up here Kingston!" he said, beginning to collect dishes from the table and bring them to the sink. Alex quickly joined in, putting away the leftover food and helping him load the dishwasher. She turned on the teapot to make fresh tea and produced the frosting for the cupcakes. The two of them frosted the dozen, creamy white glaze on chocolate cake...( _'really, who makes only two anyway?'_ ) and she opened the refrigerator to retrieve the bottle of chocolate syrup, then the freezer for the ice cream. Giggling like children they dished up the cold treat and drizzled the syrup over it. Alex placed two of the cupcakes on a plate and produced a candle for each, lighting them with a match.

  
"Make a wish darling, and blow out the candles" Alex encouraged him.

  
"Oh Kingston, I got my wish already, just spending time with you" Matt replied.

  
"Do it anyway Matthew." she responded, her eyes shining bluish green.

  
"I thought I was directing this production love?" Matt asked, chuckling, but he complied, closing his eyes and thinking _'I wish you'd let me love you Alex'_   before blowing on the candles, extinguishing them and meeting her eyes again, smiling.

  
"See, tradition is upheld," Alex said. "Happy Birthday"

  
"Eat your cake, Alex." Matt said, adding "I'm in charge" and winking at her, he bopped her on the nose, leaving a dab of chocolate syrup which she wiped off with her napkin, laughing, then dug into her cake and ice cream, licking the spoon carefully, watching him watch her.

  
_'Well played'_   Matt thought, shifting in his seat as Alex smirked. He picked up his cupcake, carefully licking off some of the frosting before biting into it, moaning at the rich taste.

  
Alex resisted the urge to fan her face as she felt the heat rising there...the sounds he was making were very distracting. This game they were playing, it was...arousing. Alex slowly finished her dessert, running her finger across the plate to collect a bit of frosting, licking her fingertip carefully then took a sip of tea, gazing at Matt over the edge of the cup. _'Your move'_   her eyes seemed to say.

  
Matt ran his index finger around the inside of his bowl, coating the tip with syrup, reaching out to paint a stripe down her nose. Alex's hand intercepting his and brought his chocolate covered finger to her mouth, licking it clean. Her eyes gleamed. She grasped his hand and stood, pulling him up and into a chocolate flavored snog, open-mouthed and heated. Suddenly breaking away, she said "Come with me Matthew" and lead him toward the sofa in her lounge. There was a small flat box with a blue bow sitting on the coffee table. She reached for it as they sat down, handing it to him. "Before we go any further, I want to give you this."

  
"What is this Alex love?" Matt asked, still distracted by the heat of her unexpected kiss.

  
"Oh, just a little bit of a gift I made for you...for your special day," Alex replied. "Open it."

  
He opened the box to find a miniature painting, complete with frame, no bigger than a playing card. A tiny reproduction of the posy he'd given her when she left last summer, painted with miniature strokes of a tiny brush...Forget-me-nots and ferns, tied with a blue ribbon.

  
"Oh, Alex....you did this?" His eyes went a bit misty, and he blinked to clear them.

  
She nodded, whispering "I didn't forget you Matthew...and I don't want you to forget me...no matter how far apart we are." She was looking down at her hands, grasped together in her lap. Matt reached out, lifting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Alex, what are you saying?" Matt asked, his heart racing. He wanted to be very clear.

  
"Matthew darling, I want to try...I want to turn "You and me" into "US", make a go of it...despite my own logic telling me no, my heart says yes, yes, yes! I'm afraid, but I'm also not willing to settle for being alone...I didn't really know how lonely I was until you walked into my life. You've been so patient with me, sometimes I think you're the older person in this thing we have...this connection. Please tell me you still want me in your life? Even long-distance, even under the radar, no prying eyes?"

  
"Alex love, I want nothing more than to hold you in my heart, and in my arms. My life changed irrevocably the day I met you. I NEVER saw that coming! It won't be easy, being apart, hiding from the paps, but I promise it will be worth it Alex...come in from the cold, I'll warm your heart and keep it safe. I promise." With that, he took her face in his hands, cradled it and poured all the passion he could into a kiss of promises made. When they finally broke apart, gasping, he took the lead, as she had requested earlier, directing her down the hall and to her bedroom, leaving the rest of the flat in darkness.

  
As much as he wanted to make mad, passionate love to her, Matt knew he would need to take his time, this first time. He would treat her like the queen she was. First, he shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it on a nearby chair as he stepped closer to Alex, standing at the foot of her bed, waiting in anticipation, the ghost of a smile on her lovely face.

  
"I've dreamed of this for months Alex, sweet dreams of making love to you. I want to make it perfect for you because you deserve to be treated like a queen," he said, meeting her eyes.

  
Alex felt shy all of a sudden, feeling like she was young again, anticipation causing her heart to beat faster as she met his eyes, gone dark with desire...for her. "Matthew, I've never known anyone like you. For all of your 27 years, you've proven to be more adult than I, patient beyond understanding. I've resisted, in fear of being hurt again, but I can't let fear keep me from happiness anymore. I don't see your age as an impediment, I only fear what others will make of us...."

  
Matt started to speak again, but Alex raised her hand to stop him. "No, let me finish darling," she said softly. "I need to do this, to keep us under the radar, off the tabloid front pages, at least for now. Our family, friends...that's a different matter...we will tell Salome, our families, when the time is right, and I'm afraid at least one other person has already figured it out."

  
Matt's eyes widened, he was surprised. "Who...?" he asked.

  
"Karen, of course. She's very observant...smart too. She asked me outright, worried about you." Alex explained.

  
"So that's why Kaz and Darvill didn't question me about tonight....I assume he knows as well. Also, there's Laura." he admitted.

  
"Your sister. Understandable." Alex replied, nodding. "Can we leave it for now? I just wanted you to know where I'm at, before....well...." she smiled up at him, standing mere inches away.

  
Matt nodded "Yes, for now...we'll talk later love. Shall we get this performance underway? I want to make it award worthy, directing the show, so to speak." He again cradled her face with his hands, fingers laced in her curls, snogging her for all he was worth, asking and receiving access and turning up the heat on their passion.

  
Finally, they broke, Matt's head bowed, foreheads together, emotionally connected. He felt light headed, all the blood in his body rushing south in anticipation. His hands dropped to her lacy blouse, fingering open the buttons. Her hands mirrored his, unbuttoning up his shirt as his hands descended, meeting at their hearts and pushing both garments off, letting them drop to the floor.

  
Alex slipped her hands under the hem of his soft t-shirt, seeking skin contact, while Matt traced the edge of her blue frilly bra, seeking the front placed hook. She slid her hands up his back, under the shirt, prompting him to remove it, flinging it toward the chair, and pulling her body against his, savoring the contact. Alex felt a shiver race through her body, it had been far too long since she'd been in such an embrace, she trembled uncontrollably.

  
Matt felt the trembling, and responding by holding her tighter, crooning in her ear soft words of encouragement, then bending again to kiss along her collarbone as she savored the sensations he was eliciting. His hands dropped to her hips, one finding the closure of her skirt and releasing it, the flowy skirt pooling at her feet. She kicked it away with their shirts, and he stepped back half a step to survey the scene before him...Alex, clad in TARDIS blue undergarments, a delicate edge of lace tracing the contours of her body. "Gorgeous" was the only word he could dredge up, his mind stuttering at the sight of her.

  
Having recovered from her initial physical response to the skin-to-skin contact, Alex met Matt's eyes, both blown dark, faint hints of green still visible. There was a primal hunger there and it lit a fire in her. A couple of simple motions on her part and her lacy undergarments found their way to the floor, and she stood before him, no girl here, but a woman, with curves that made his mouth water. "Exquisite" he murmured.

  
She smiled seductively at him, her longing for him evident by the way her body was responding to his gaze alone. Closing the short distance, she reached for his belt. At her touch, he started, so entranced by her he was frozen, staring.

  
"Your turn darling" Alex purred, continuing her task, releasing his belt and tugging on his jeans. He finally broke his trance, and together they stripped him bare. His desire for her was evident as he kicked his jeans under the bed and reached for her. He was lean, athletic, with narrow hips, long legs, and strangely graceful as he swept her up and laid her out on the bed, crawling up and over her to attack her mouth once again before exploring her body more thoroughly with his mouth and his long fingers.

  
She closed her eyes, reveling in the sensations as he stroked her, her purr evolving into outright moans as he brought her to the edge, holding her as she fell, arching her back and fluttering her eyelids open to meet his gaze. The feeling was so intense, it took her several minutes of gentle snogging to recover sufficiently to speak. "Darling Matthew..." was all she could utter even then.  
"Hush love" Matt whispered "That's only Act 1..." he said as he nuzzled her, fully aroused at the sight of her coming undone for him. "Alex...my queen...do we....." he began.

  
She breathlessly answered "I'm past needing, and I trust you...I want to FEEL you...please?"

  
"How can I not, when you ask so prettily my love?" he responded, adding "Ready?" as he lay, stretched beside her. Her silent answer was to pull him over her, open for him, inviting him with a questing kiss.

  
Accepting her invitation, and her trust, he aligned himself and sank slowly into her, hot and tight. The sensations of filling, being filled so perfectly, prompted sighs from both of them...relief at the desire being met and confirmed, mutual acceptance of the connection they'd felt when they began. A connection that overwhelmed them in its intensity when he started to move in her. Slowly ramping up, determined to take her over the edge again, clamping down on his own need until the time was right. He felt her shuttering release again, and let go himself, white light exploding as they fell together over the event horizon into pure bliss.

  
****

  
A little while later, fully sated, they lay nestled together, their breathing nearly normal. Alex sighed, murmuring "Academy Award for Directing goes to Matthew Robert Smith..." against his chest.

  
"I was inspired by you Miss Kingston" Matt replied, nibbling on her ear lobe, his face buried in her curls, now in wild disarray.

  
"It was an uplifting performance darling" Alex responded, giggling.

  
Matt was still basked in the afterglow, her comment only served to make him smile wider...he loved to hear her laugh, he'd do anything to hear that bubbly sound from her again and again. "You are the star Alex, how else could I rise to the occasion?"

  
Alex groaned at the pun, then giggled again, gently batting at his arm, still wrapped around her. "A command performance darling...but first..." Alex rolled him beneath her, leaning down to plant a messy kiss on his delicious mouth before rolling off to land on her feet beside the bed. "Just going to pop in the loo, then I'm in need of more birthday cake, must keep the energy up, I want to try my hand at directing later!" she said, smirking. She scooped up his t-shirt and disappeared into the ensuite bath, Matt watching her hips sway as she walked away. "Minx!" he yelled after her, laughing. While she was out of sight, he rose, reaching under the bed for his clothes, bending to pull up his pants.

  
"Darling, you have the most magnificent arse!" Alex proclaimed as she walked back into the room, adding "And other bits that are pretty majestic too!" grinning and giving him a saucy wink as she sashayed out, wearing his Radiohead band shirt, which barely covered her own arse.

  
"Majestic eh? I'll have to remember that Kingston! Can I quote you?" he said, laughing.

  
"An anonymous source, darling. Undercover." Alex replied and smirked again, laughing and adding "Now, let me eat cake!" she insisted before dragging him to the kitchen, flipping on the teapot and opening the cake keeper to grab a cupcake, offering Matt one as well.

  
There they stood, in her kitchen, feeding each other cupcakes and giggling like children. "Best birthday EVER Kingston!" Matt exclaimed.

  
"Not over yet Matthew" Alex replied, turning toward the counter as the teapot whistled. She prepared their tea, smiling enchantingly over her shoulder at him as she did. When it was ready she took their mugs to the table and they sat down, sipping quietly before indulging in another cupcake each, getting smudges of icing on their faces as they went.

  
Alex noticed the bottle of chocolate syrup on the table, left there earlier in the evening. A sly grin blossomed, and she reached for it, first letting a little of it stream over the remains of her cupcake on its plate, dipping a finger and licking off the chocolate. She had his attention now. She covered her fingertip in syrup again, raising it to her lips, leaving some there before offering her finger to Matt, who responded to the offering with a wanton look and sucked her finger clean before leaning across the table to kiss the chocolate off her luscious lips, which took rather longer than necessary.

  
Breaking away, Matt took the bottle and drizzled some on his own empty plate. Dipping a long finger in the syrup, he offered it to her and she responded. More dabs followed, to the end of her nose, her chin, and beneath each ear. They exchanged heated looks and he stood, pulling her up and bending to lick at the spots where he'd left the chocolate flavoring, working his way from one ear to the other, savoring the sweet and slightly salty taste of her.

  
Not to be outdone, Alex took the bottle and squirted some more on her plate, then used it to paint stripes and swirls across his bare chest, then followed them with her tongue, purring like a cat. There was no mistaking his reaction to her handicraft, clad only in his pants....she smiled, then skinned off the shirt she was wearing and handed him the bottle. "How well do you take direction Matthew?" she asked.

  
"From you love? Very well....this is definitely going to be a kink" Matt growled, taking the bottle of chocolate syrup from her and letting it drip onto her chest and run downward, dipping his fingers in the pool of chocolate on her plate, and gently pinching her...strategically...eliciting a gasp from her at his touch. He deliberately collapsed back into his chair, pulling her in closer, standing before him, gaining better access to his canvas...her body...as he proceeded to lave up the syrup, licking and sucking as she pressed against him, following the trails of chocolate goodness downward, her hands on his shoulders, chest heaving, head tossed back. Pinching her again with his chocolate covered fingers, she stopped him to lick them clean, her eyes blown dark with desire. His hands and his mouth went to work, and under his ministrations she came apart again, collapsing into his lap while he crooned to her.

  
Alex came back to herself gradually, becoming highly aware of his physical state as she did, sitting in his lap. Feeling quite sticky now, both of them still sporting traces of chocolate, she decided it was time for a new direction. "Come with me sweetie...and bring the bottle," she said with a sultry laugh, pulling him toward the bedroom and into the ensuite bath, where his pants again found the floor. "Majestic" she murmured, opening the shower door and pushing him inside.

  
Matt liked this aggressive side of her, a new twist, very 'River'...so sassy. His brain was stuttering, he reached for her, but she stopped him saying "My turn darling" and took the bottle of syrup from him, inverting it and looking pointedly downward.

  
"O....kay" he managed to squeak out, realizing her intent. She very carefully drew a squiggly line down her intended target, gently pinching him...strategically...smearing the chocolate and giving him a very naughty grin before sinking to her knees before him. All he could do at that point was brace his back against the shower wall and thread his fingers in her curls, his mind unable to come up with any coherent thoughts as she carried on with her purpose. Careful not to miss a drop or smudge of sweet syrup, Alex used mouth and hands and worked her way around him, holding his hips still against the wall, making him let her lead. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, she took him over the brink, the sweet and salty taste of him triggering her own desires as her body responded to his.

  
Before she rose, she reached behind herself and turned on the water at the spout. Standing, she let it run over her feet, and when it was hot enough she released the shower head, letting it rain down on both of them. Matt, still coming down from his bliss, stood there in a daze while she soaped him up, finally coming awake at her arousing touches. He returned the favor, rubbing the body soap over every lovely part of her, eliciting gasps. Alex began the shampoo ritual, and Matt helped her, reveling in her magic hair, massaging her head as he rinsed it for her. She washed his silky dark hair in return, his head bowed so she could reach as she helped him rinse it clear. Their slippery, soapy bodies intertwined, and the hot water beat down on them until both reached a point where they needed a mutual release. Not content to just shag against the shower wall, they cut off the water and stumbled through the door, wrapped themselves in towels to dry and ended up on her bed, towels beneath them, discarded as they met in intimate abandon, coming undone together, breathing hard.

  
Alex managed to catch her breath first, stating "I'm going to be sore tomorrow, all these unused muscles have gotten a workout darling...thank god I don't have to work on set."

  
Matt huffed at her good-naturedly, "Well I do, but at least is only rehearsals. I am NEVER going to be able to see a bottle of chocolate syrup again without getting hard!" he said, reduced to laughter when she gawked at him, fake shock on her face.

  
"Matthew!" she exclaimed, then dissolved into giggles as they lay there, content just to be close.

  
After a few minutes, Alex rose, explaining she needed to attend to her hair, so Matt got up, wrapping a towel low around his hips, and padded off to the kitchen to retrieve his shirt and make some fresh tea, finger combing his not-yet-famous fringe. By the time he returned with the hot mugs of tea, she had donned a robe and was sitting on the bed, having straightened it a bit.  
He set both mugs down carefully before joining her, she picked one up saying "Thank you darling" before sipping at the warm drink. "Well Matthew, still the best birthday ever?" she asked, stroking his stubbly cheek, tracing his ridiculous chin down to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss there.

  
"Well, there's still a little time left today....but yeah. Definitely best birthday ever Kingston," he said, smiling warmly. "Do you want me to go now Alex...keep our secret a while longer?"

  
"Oh Matthew, I don't know....would you stay? Please?" she said quietly. "I mean, Karen, and probably Arthur, they already kinda know..."

  
"Of course I'll stay Alex, whatever you want me to do, I'll do it...for you," Matt replied, leaning in to give her a soft kiss. They sat, sipping their tea for a few more minutes, then Alex stole his band t-shirt, doffing her robe, pulling the shirt on over her curls and climbing under the duvet. That prompted Matt to step into the loo, returning after a moment in his pants, and slipping into the bed with Alex.

  
"Set your alarm for me, Alex, someone here has to go to work in the morning," Matt said with a chuckle.

  
"Already done darling," she replied, turning off the lamp on the bedside table, and snuggling under the covers with him. A few gentle kisses and they curled up together as sleep overtook them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied again, there is a bit more to come, including two parties! Will post last 2 chapters later today, all written finally!


	9. Celebrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the best birthday ever, it's party time! 
> 
> Rating change to Mature, mild (?) smut, but intense...
> 
> Comments would be nice.

Chapter 9~Celebrating

  
The next morning, when they awoke, Alex rose to make them breakfast and Matt went next door to his own flat to shower, and more importantly, shave...his face was beginning to itch. Pulling on ordinary work day clothes, appropriate for rehersals on a fine fall day, he returned to Alex's for tea, more scones and eggs on toast. After tomorrow they had all weekend to spend together, and wanted to make the most of it in private...putting on the flirty facade for everyone else. Alex figured she'd spend the day with them on set, watching rehersals. She was impressed with how the trio worked together, a real team effort. For part of next week they'd be on location, so she thought she'd visit her parents for a couple of days while she was in country.

  
Karen, of course, sussed them out right away, but refrained from screeching, just giving them each a tight hug before dragging Arthur off to collect some lunch from the catering trailer, meeting back at the Pond Picnic Table behind the studio. dubbed so by Karen, of course.

  
"So Matty, nice birthday?" Karen asked with a smirk. Arthur rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, they both figured it out' Matt thought.

  
He replied with a grin "Best birthday ever Kaz!" squeezing Alex's hand under the table. Her cheeks were pink tinged, a sure tell.

  
"Yeah, I'll bet" Karen replied, beaming. "You both look like the cat who caught the canary...not at all guilty! Alex, don't know how he did it, but good on you for putting up with the great numpty!"

  
"I have no idea either Kazza, but I'm not complaining!" Matt replied.

  
Alex, feeling the need to remind them, spoke up. "Karen, and you too Arthur...you know we don't want this getting out, this thing we, Matthew and I, are testing...right?"

  
Surprisingly, Arthur was the one to respond. "Yeah, we do. I've been trying to remind Kaz, the paps, they can be vicious....so we, BBC employees, keep our private lives out of the tabloids as much as possible. ALL of us." He looked pointedly at Karen, who enjoyed clubbing far too much. She seemed oblivious to his tone.

  
"So you two, tone down the googly eyes at each other, cause it's pretty evident what you've been up to, from where I sit at least!" Karen exclaimed.

  
"Do you think the Moff has noticed?" Matt asked.

  
Alex laughed weakly saying "He did remind me that the walls have ears around here...although, I don't think he cares about what any of us are up to, as long as it's not front page news somewhere."

  
"I don't want you criticised or called names because I'm younger, Alex, that's not fair!" Matt replied. "Guess we just have to make it part of the job, being on Who....we ACT."

  
"What do you mean Matty?" Karen asked.

  
"We act like the friends we all ARE, no one outside has any thing to say about it!" Matt replied. "Besides you two geniuses, only Lor knows, and possibly we'll tell our parents, certainly Salome deserves the truth. No one else."

  
"The crew here might have picked up on the vibes" Arthur observed, adding "I doubt they would care, or share. The Who crew is loyal to the show, anything that could damage that, they'll keep it under wraps, have been since forever." Matt couldn't help but think _'Darvill is a good man to have in your camp...he knows his stuff...and he seems to be taking the role of "boyfriend" pretty seriously...watching out for Kazza'_

  
The four of them continued with their meal, Karen posed a question about Matt's party Friday night, and they agreed it was best to be seen mingling, not huddled in a corner. "Same goes for the Halloween Ball" Alex reminded them. "We are there to represent Doctor Who, so we go as "Team TARDIS"...all for one, that sort of song and dance, you know?"

  
"Team TARDIS? I love it!" Karen exclaimed. Just about then a PA leaned out the door, calling them back from lunch break. Back to work. "See you all back at the flats" Alex called after them, as Matt turned to wave at her, smiling.

  
Alex went by her trailer to pick up the Halloween costumes, planning to drop two of them off in Steven Moffat's office, and was surprised to find him there, late in the afternoon.

  
"Hey Steven" Alex exclaimed. "I come bearing costumes for Saturday!" She hung the garb on a coat hook on the back of the office door, showing him the fancy dress costumes, capes, complete with wands, scarfs, and magical hats, house badges on the front of each. "Shhh....Steven, these are actual robes worn by Maggie Smith and Alan Rickman in the first Harry Potter movie...keep that under your pointy cap!" she whispered rather loudly, winking at him and giggling.

  
Steven cackled maniacly, rubbing his hands together and saying "Of course, my Pretty!" at which point Alex grinned broadly at him, saying "Wrong movie witch Steven!" He just laughed more loudly and waved her off, busy with some new script idea no doubt.

  
She headed to her car with the rest of the costumes, planning to hand them out to her friends that night when they gathered for pizza and beer at her flat. At least with Team TARDIS, things could be relaxed with her and Matt. _'Not so much at the birthday party, or the Halloween ball either'_ Alex mused. She needed to call Salome tomorrow too, before they left for the party, early Friday morning before school over in LA.

  
Arriving home, Alex did a bit of tidying after dropping the garment bags with the costumes on the back of a chair in the lounge. She spent some time removing the evidence of her and Matt's "activities" _'Really, there are drops of chocolate syrup everywhere!'_ she thought, not without a smirk, taking a cloth to the ones she could see on the kitchen floor.

  
In their rush that morning, his small painted gift still sat on the coffee table. She tucked it away till later, smiling. By the time she'd finished picking up, running the dishwasher, and doing laundry, she just wanted to sit and reflect for a bit, so she poured herself a glass of wine and settled in to count her blessings. A job she loved, a daughter she adored, and a man...well a man who might just be worming his way into her heart.

  
****

  
Not much later, the shuttle bus rolled up to drop off the trio of friends, tired from rehersals, and ready to relax. Each of them stepped into their own little flats to change into comfy clothes. Matt (hopefully) slipped his toothbrush in his jacket pocket when he changed, and headed over to Alex's. She'd left the door unlocked, expecting them. He found her in the lounge, sipping on a glass of red wine, thumbing through a small photo album of her family.

  
"Shall I call for pizza Kingston?" Matt asked as he hung his jacket on her coat rack and toed off his boots.

  
"Already called, should be here in 30." Alex replied. "There's wine, or beer if you'd rather...help yourself darling."

  
"I will..." Matt replied, stopping to tilt her head up for a sweet kiss. "How are you Alex?" he asked. She seemed a bit distant, though she had responded to the kiss.

  
Alex shook herself from her musings, setting the album on the coffee table, and rose to follow him into the kitchen saying "Better, now you're here." smiling at him fondly.

  
Matt opened a bottle of beer while Alex pulled some plates and napkins out, and they returned to the lounge. Matt flopped onto the sofa, barely missing kicking the table and knocking over Alex's wine glass.

  
"Careful darling, your baby giraffe is showing!" Alex said, laughing as she sat down beside him.

  
"I think I've proved I'm no BABY giraffe...." Matt said coyly, pulling on a curl and watching it recoil.

  
"Still a giraffe, all gangly legs....which I happen to be fond of, along with all the rest of your bits." Alex replied with a smirk.

  
"Oh really?" Matt replied, delighted. "I'm rather fond of your bits as well Kingston...all curly and curvey...and distracting" he added, leaning in to kiss her again, his hand behind her head to pull her close, lost in the feeling of being able to kiss her anytime he wanted.

  
Of COURSE Karen chose that moment to bang into the room, trailed by Arthur, startling them both. "Blimey Kazza!" Matt exclaimed, blushing slightly. "Could you at least knock first?"

  
"Oops! Sorry...NOT sorry!" Karen retorted. "First it was flirting...(turning to Arthur, she added)...and let me tell you...it was hurl-worthy...and now I've got to put up with them SNOGGING?"

  
"It would seem so Kaz....you'll get used to it." Arthur replied in his understated tone.

  
Alex laughed at the three of them, they were all so comfortable together, like a little Who family. She was going to miss this...almost as much as she knew she'd miss Matt.

  
They settled into silly bantering, sipping on their drinks until the pizza arrived. Matt beat Alex to the door and paid before she could even get up, saying "You're always feeding us Alex...my turn!"

  
"Alright darling....thank you." Alex admitted. Silence fell as they each devoured their first slice, but the quartet quickly returned to joking banter and funny storytelling, getting quite tipsy as the evening wore on.

  
Eventually it became clear to Arthur, despite the third beer, that Matt and Alex were wanting to be alone...they had gradually gotten closer and closer on the sofa, and now Alex had her legs draped over Matt, who was rubbing her feet and eliciting...sounds...that Arthur didn't really want to hear. He nudged Karen, who startled, obviously getting sleepy. "Come on Kazza, let's leave the lovebirds here alone....I'll walk you home." Arthur offered, pulling her up from the floor where she'd been sitting, leaning against his chair.

  
"Oi Darvill! I only live across the way, I think I can make it" Karen retorted.

  
"Yeah, well. It's on my way." Arthur replied dryly, shrugging. Turning to the couple, he said "We'll be going now..." to which Matt responded absentmindedly ( _'and clearly distracted'_ Arthur thought) with a "See ya guys" before returning to his foot rubbing task.

  
Arthur grabbed both of their garment bags with the Hogwarts costumes and guided Karen to the door, thumbing the door lock on for them as he left...distracted as they were. He made sure Karen got inside her own flat, ever practical, he thumbed her lock too. He stood there for a beat before walking over to his own door, looking back, then stepped inside with a sigh.

  
Meanwhile, Matt and Alex found their way to the bedroom, sleepy, tipsy and, for Matt, a fair bit more clumsy. Fortunately, Alex was able to direct his stumbling movements toward the ensuite bath. "Left me tooth brush in coat pocket 'lex...can you fetch...pizza breath...ew." Matt muttered.

  
Alex, far less drunk than any of them...she knew how to pace herself...laughed fondly at him and did as he asked, then left him to his bathroom duties, trading off with him when he returned in only his pants. Soon they were snuggled under her duvet, snogging sleepily, content at being together. Sleep overtook them both before long.

  
****

  
They awoke to find a text message from Steven, something about a camera equipment disaster, giving everyone the day off, thus Matt had nowhere to be until late afternoon when his family would arrive for his birthday party. They made the most of their alone time, exploring, finding new ways to give, and get pleasure, mapping each other, memorizing for the times to come when they would be half a world apart.

  
Eventually they found their way to the kitchen for breakfast, taking their tea back to bed and enjoying a quite lay in, just talking about everything, and nothing. At one point Matt asked Alex what happened to his tiny painting, the birthday present he'd left behind. He was embarassed he'd forgotten it. "No worries darling, it's safe here, in the drawer." she replied, and reached over to her bedside table, pulled out the small box, and handed it to him.

  
Setting down his tea, Matt opened it again, examining it. "Alex, this is really quite good, like a fairy painting...I didn't realize you were so multi-talented."

  
"Lots of things you don't know about me Matthew...though you certainly have been thorough in your research this morning" Alex replied with a smirk. He laughed while she continued "I like to paint, but only do it when I'm home in LA...couldn't very well bring you any wall art on the plane, gesturing to the large colorful abstract on the wall above the bed.

  
"You painted that too?" Matt asked, looking up.

  
"A long time ago...and the one out in the lounge as well. I like having colorful things around to brighten the space, wherever I am....I brought these from my parents house." she said, before continuing "Which reminds me...I need to go visit them before I leave the country, at least for a couple of days, so I thought I'd go over later in the week, when you lot go on location, then just return to London for my flight on Sunday."

  
Matt's face fell, reminded that she'd be leaving soon. "Oh...okay Alex...your parents. I'll bet they'd be cross if you didn't pop in to visit while in country, yeah?"

  
"A bit" Alex replied, "Otherwise it's the hols before they see me again, almost two months from now."

  
"So, you're definetly coming back for the holidays?" Matt asked, brightening.

  
"Yes, and I'll have Salome with me!" Alex replied. "You'll finally get to meet her in person!"

  
Matt smiled at her enthusiasm and agreed, saying "That's right!" Then he stopped short. "Have you told her about US yet? I mean, that we're, you know, together?"

  
"No, not yet....I need to Skype her later today, early morning over there, before she goes to school. We could tell her together maybe?" Alex watched his face for how he felt about that question, happy to see him grin widely and agree.

  
"We'll do it before the family gets to my flat about five this afternoon, after they check in at their hotel, if that's okay?" Matt asked. "Do you think she'll be okay with us together?"

  
"That's fine Matthew, and yes I do. Her father dates, and it doesn't seem to phase her. Don't worry!" Alex reassured him, adding "Also, the plan is for her to spend Christmas with me in Surry, then her father will collect her and go to Germany for the New Year, so......"

  
"So we can spend that together?!" Matt exclaimed.

  
"Yes darling, a whole week!" Alex replied with a grin. They fell into planning what they'd do together, and with Sal, until Matt realized the time.

  
"Alex, I need to go shower...and shave, before the family arrives, and before we Skype Sal. Tidy up a bit too, or Mum will have fits!" Matt explained.

  
"Oh, yes...I do too....come on back when you're done, you still have the key, right?" Alex asked.

  
"Yes dear" he replied as he reluctantly clambered out of the bed, gathering his clothes from the floor where they landed last night and dressing quickly. He stopped long enough to give her an enthusiastic kiss, pick up his gift, waving it to show he remembered, and head out for his own flat next door. Alex followed him in order to lock the door, still in her robe. She collected the debris from their pizza/beer night, taking it to the kitchen to the bin, then she went off to shower herself. If she was going to meet Matt's family for the first time, she wanted to look good...better than good.

  
****

  
When Matt was heading back to Alex's an hour or so later, he bumped into Karen and Arthur, just returning from a shopping trip, with canvas grocery bags. He reminded them to come to his flat around 5 pm, as his parents and sister would be there and all of them would head over to the pub he'd booked for the party together. Everyone else was meeting them at the site. He used his key to let himself in her place, calling out his presence.

  
"I'm back here Matthew" she called from her room. He found her standing in her knickers and bra, clothes laid out on the bed, trying to pick an outfit for the party.

  
"I have to say, this is a lovely sight Miss Kingston, but I think you might need a bit more clothing for the party!" Matt observed with a smirk.

  
"I just can't decide what to wear darling, and I have a limited choice." Alex complained.

  
"It's just a birthday party Alex, wear something comfortable...you'll be beautiful regardless!" Matt said, walking over to her and enveloping her in a full body hug. He was wearing his usual skinny jeans and a jumper...autumn colors, smart but comfortable. Seeing her in next to nothing was stirring him up, and he took the opportunity to thoroughly snog her, which she responded to initially, breaking off when she realized where this might go.

  
"Darling, much as I'd like to shag you speechless, we don't have time. Still have to call Salome, remember?" Alex asked him.

  
Reluctantly Matt pulled away, saying "Damn...your'e right. No fair, being so distracting Kingston! I lose my mind at the sight of you, like this. Can you blame a bloke for trying?"

  
Alex laughed fondly, patting him on the cheek. "No....and yes, it is flattering, but there's always after the party darling. Patience!" Alex turned back to her clothing choices again, finally deciding on a simple flowy dress and a green cardigan that matched her eyes...plus her every-present Chucks. Comfort indeed.

  
Pulling the dress over her head and letting it settle, she said "There....temptations removed darling!"

  
"Never!" Matt replied with a laugh. "You're tempting no matter what you're wearing...or NOT wearing, my lovely Kingston!"

  
Alex gave him a gentle smack on the arm, saying "Leave me be, need to finish getting the mane tamed darling!"

  
Matt laughed fondly before stating "Again.....Never! I happen to like it all....mane-y! You, my dear, are a lioness!"

  
Matt saw a flash of something...'pain?' across her face...wondering what he said...then he realized..."Alex! Not a cougar! Never!" He pulled her close, cradling her face for a sweet kiss, and fingering her riotous mane of curls. "Cougars are only out for fresh meat, but the lioness? She's fierce and protective of her cubs, and her family...she leads the pride!"

  
"Darling, aren't you stretching the allegory a bit there? Only male lions have manes...." she responded, a smile on her face, appreciating his concern for her feelings as she stood in the circle of his arms.

  
"Okay, maybe a bit...but my point stands! You are magnificent Alex....don't ever forget that!" Matt stated emphatically.

  
"Thank you darling...you are certainly good for my ego. I may just have to keep you. Now let me finish getting ready!" she exclaimed, beginning to pull back, only to have him hold her tighter.

  
"Nope! Stuck with me! Gonna learn your magic hair secrets Kingston!" Matt replied.

  
"Like you need to darling...." Alex said, laughing as she combed the fringe back out of his face, where it perpetually flopped. "Come on then, but you'll be disappointed...the curls aren't really magical, I was just born this way."

  
Matt followed her into the bath, leaning against the wall as she finished with her styling, his eyes bright with happiness, just to be with her...his lioness. When she was done, he pushed off the wall, pulling her in for another full body hug.

  
"I'm going to miss you when I leave Matthew...hugs are addictive, coming from you." Alex murmered, her face against his chest, looking at the two of them in the bathroom mirror.

  
Matt spoke to her reflection, enjoying the view, committing it to memory "Oh Alex, you figured out my mad plan..." then he cupped her face and kissed her gently again, which carried along for a bit before they broke with a sigh.

  
"It's almost time to Skype Sal...." Alex reminded him. "Will you go fire up my laptop while I finish here?"

  
"Yes my dear" Matt replied, stealing one more brief kiss and heading for the lounge to do as she had asked.

  
Alex studied the mirror again, applying a little light makeup...adept at covering the most obvious signs of her aging face. Satisfied, she joined Matt for the Skype call to her darling daughter.

  
****

  
Salome was an eight year old bundle of energy as usual, wavng hello to Matt when she realized he was joining the call. "Hi Matty! Mom said you've had a birthday this week! Was is fun?"  
"Yeah Poppet, just this Wednesday...and yes it was fun!" Matt squeezed Alex's hand off camera, while she tried not to snort at his pink tinged face. "Got the big party with the family and Who friends tonight, so more fun for me...and presents!" he said with a laugh.

  
"Lucky Mum had to go over for work Matty, did she give you a hug from me?" Salome asked.

  
"Sure did Poppet...she gives great hugs!" Matt replied, his voice animated. He truly did enjoy talking with Sal.

  
"Matty, is Mum your date for the party?" Salome asked bluntly, causing Matt to gape...surprised at the question.

  
Alex decided to rescue him, this was the perfect lead in anyway, so she replied "Yes darling, I'm Matthew's date tonight...is that okay with you, that we're dating?"

  
"Of course it's okay Mummy! I like Matty!" Sal replied, adding "You look so happy Mum...Matty must like you a lot."

  
Matt spoke up, saying "I really do Poppet, your Mum is special, but you know that, I'm sure."

  
Salome nodded enthusiastically, as Alex laughed. "Now Sal, this dating thing...it's a bit of a secret, okay? No need to let the whole world know right now...there's time for that down the road." Alex said, feeling Matt's hand gently squeezing her's again. She returned the pressure in appreciation.

  
"Yes Mum!" Salome answered, miming zipping her lips, then adding. "I'm a good secret keeper!"

  
"Yes, you are darling" Alex responded before adding "Well then, now that's sorted, tell me about your week!" While Matt sat quietly listening to Alex interact with her daughter, Sal launced into a detailed description of her week, school, friends, a field trip her class took....and the inevitable plea for pony lessons, her friends reminding her daily about how fun it is. "Mum, it's just Saturday mornings, it wouldn't interfere with school work, I promise! I got some books from the library at school, I've been learning all sorts of stuff about how to take care of a pony, and read some good stories too!"

  
Alex smiled fondly at her daugher, _'takes after her mum'_ Alex thought to herself before replying "Darling, I talked to your father about it not long ago. You know he's the one to take you every week right now, so he has to agree."

  
"I know Mum, I told him my friend Becca's mum said she could help, they live in our neighborhood, so she said she'd be glad to take me with Becca!" Sal's excitement was evident, and it gave Matt an idea, depending on what Alex decided.

  
"And what did your father say about that Salome?" Alex asked.

  
"Well....he said it was your call Mum....please?" Salome begged prettily, batting her eyelashes, hands folded prayerfully. Matt was impressed...he couldn't resist her, just like her mum.

  
"Sal, I'll just confirm that with your dad, and make sure Becca's mum is really okay with it, but...." Alex began, only to be interupped by squeals from her offspring, and kissy faces made at the screen...much to Matt's amusement.

  
Alex couldn't resist smiling, her daughter being happy was her top priority in life after all. Putting on her best Mum face, she spoke... "Salome! Calm down!" ...and to her credit, Sal did stop bouncing and throwing kisses, but her mile wide grin stayed put. "Alright now, with the holidays coming up, and with my schedule before then, we won't be able to arrange anything until after the New Year, but if you still want to then, I'll arrange for lessons starting in January, okay?"

  
The bouncing and squealing started again, with a bit of wild flailing thrown in and many "Thank you, thank you Mummy!" words aimed her way, causing Alex to light up with an electric smile. She remembered what it was like being 8 and getting something you really wanted.

  
"Alright sweetheart, I'll be home in a week...we'd better wrap up here, you have to leave for school." Alex began.

  
"Mummy, can we go shopping for riding stuff when you get home?" Sal asked, still bouncing.

  
"Sal, I think we'll save that for when we're at your grandparents in Surry for Christmas, so I hope you can wait that long at least!" Alex responded, still laughing at her daughter's excitement.

  
"Okay Mum...I guess I can wait. Matty, will you be spending Christmas with us in Surry?" Salome asked. Matt didn't know how to respond, so he looked to Alex, the question hanging there.

  
Alex turned to Sal, saying "I'm sure you'll finally get to meet Matt in person over the hols, maybe in London when we arrive? He does have his own family to spend Christmas with you know."

  
"Yeah Poppet...me own Mum is kinda expecting me...how about the three of us have dinner in London when you get in? I'm really excited to meet you for real!"

  
"Yea! Matty, I'm really looking forward to hols now! I get to meet the new Doctor!" she exclaimed.

  
Alex laughed again saying "Better keep that secret too, not sure you're allowed to let on you know him!"

  
"Sure Mum...bye Matty! Have fun at your party!" Sal said, adding "Bye Mum, love you forever!"

  
"Goodbye darling, be good for your father...Love you Salome!" Alex signed off, waving as the connection was cut. She sank back into the sofa, sighing. Matt gave her a comforting pat on the knee, knowing how hard it was for her to be away from her daughter. He ventured to ask her a question.

  
"Hey, Alex...I want to get the Poppet a Christmas gift...would it be okay with you if I helped with the pony lessons? It's a gift I wouldn't have to wrap, or that would be a pain to take home on the plane....I haven't a clue what to get an eight year old anyway, but I want to get her something she really likes. She's such a great kid, I've gotten quite fond of her."

  
"Oh Matthew, that's so sweet. I was planning on booking her for 6 months of lessons, once a week....just in case she's going through a phase. I guess I could let you cover that. I'll get her the boots, hardhat and clothes she needs. It's not a cheap sport, riding....even just for lessons."

  
"That's okay Kingston, making the Poppet happy...high on my priority list, right after making you happy in fact!" He stood, pulling her up and into another hug. "Now, we'd better move location, to my flat, the family is due very soon!"

  
"Right then, good you're just the next door down." Alex said smiling. She collected her bigger-on-the-inside purse, pulled on her cardigan and locked up as they went out her door, took six steps and opened his, a mirror image layout. _'Keep bouncing back and forth between the flats, I'm gonna take a wrong turn one night and walk smack into the wall'_ Matt thought to himself. He didn't mind one bit.

  
Not long after they settled on the sofa for some light snogging and conversation, Matt's phone buzzed with a text from his sister Laura, letting him know the parents were checked in and they'd all be at his flat in 15 minutes or so. Just a tad late, as expected. Not a minute later, there was a ratta-tat-tat on the door, and Karen barging in yelling "You better be decent Matty! I'm coming in!" Arthur shook his head, smiling, then followed her in, apologising for Kazza's Scottishness "She really can't help it, born a Scot and all. They only have one setting...LOUD" he said, which got him a smack on the arm from the ginger.

  
Matt just laughed at Arthur's deadpan delivery, then decided Karen needed a retaliatory hug...which she resisted, batting at him with her hands. Alex rolled her eyes, they were so silly, the lot of them. "Just a clue for you Kazza, the Smiths...we're huggers. Better get used to it!" Matt exclaimed. He spotted a gift bag in Arthur's hand, and immediately began to pester him, asking if it was his "pressie" and got a smack from Alex this time.

  
"Behave Matthew!" she said, smiling at his antics.

  
Karen smirked at the tone Alex used, teasing "Yeah Matty, better behave, or Alex will deny you privileges!"

  
Matt played it to the hilt, a (fake) look of horror on his face as he sank to his knees before Alex, begging her not to deny him. With the impeccable timing only a big sister (or loud Scot) has, Matt heard Laura exclaim from the open door "Reduced to begging Matty?"

  
He had no control over the blush that colored his face, but he did manage to rise from his knees and move behind Alex before his parents appeared in the doorway. Laura and Karen hugged, laughing hysterically at his discomfort. Arthur just stood there, a sly smile on his lips, exchanging a look with Alex, who took pity on Matt and interruped the teasing by stepping forward to introduce herself to Matt's family. Laura released Karen to pull Alex into a hug, telling her "Matty's told me all about you" quietly in her ear. Laura then introduced her to their parents Lynne and David. Lynne managed to overcome her awe at meeting her favorite actress from ER, and give Alex a hug as well, David gracefully kissed her on the cheek. By then Matt had recovered from his surprise at their sudden arrival. Further introductions were made by Matt, introducing his co-stars Karen and Arthur, also greeted warmly.

  
Knowing his parents had missed tea time, he ushered everyone in and went to the kitchen to make some. Alex followed him to help, and in short order tea was made, biscuits opened and they made their way to the lounge, Matt with the plate of goodies, Alex the tray with the pot, 7 cups, milk and sugar cubes. "I see you know not to trust Matty with the breakables Alex!" Laura teased as she set the tray down on the coffee table. Everyone poured and fixed tea to their own taste, and sat sipping, making small talk about the drive down, and how work had been that week.

  
Eventually, it was time to head out for the party, and Matt's parents insisted he drive them there, so Laura jumped into Alex's car with Karen and Arthur, much to Matt's annoyance. As the host, he was expected to meet everyone at the door, thank them for coming, be gracious, make sure everyone had a good time, the food was served and beer flowing, the music danceable. He took the responsibility seriously, but he really wanted to be with Alex and his friends. At least it looked like they were having fun. He had seen Alex with them on the dance floor, laughing at Karen trying to get Arthur to let loose, later she was sitting with his parents, his Mum no doubt telling embarassing stories on him as Alex keep laughing, one time he caught her eye and she grinned broadly at him, his heart flip-floping at the sight. Finally it was time for cake, to his relief. He put up with the birthday singing, since the family led it, smiling genuinely, and passing out slices, finally sitting down with his favorite people.

  
"Blimey, it's hard being the birthday boy!" Matt exclaimed. "I missed all the fun here" he added, gesturing to the circle around him. His mum smiled at him fondly.

  
"Well now you have presents to make up for it little brother!" Laura spoke up, taking pity on him.

  
"Ooh! Presents? Best part of having a birthday!" Matt said, looking around as the gifts were brought out from hiding and piled on the table. He tore into his parents gift first, it was a new leather jacket and gloves, for the damp winter chill in Cardiff. Laura presented him with two tickets to a show in the West End, for the night before New Year's Eve. He looked over at Alex, then caught his sister's eye as she winked. "Take someone special Matty" Laura told him.

  
"Thanks Lor...I'll see what comes up." he replied, taking Alex's hand under the table. They'd agreed (though Matt wasn't exactly happy about it) to hold off till the holidays before letting the parents in on the news of their budding relationship, everyone there knew to keep the secret for now. Some of the Who crew had dropped off small tokens, including enough Jammy Dodgers to choke a proverbial horse and a broken sonic screwdriver...one he no doubt had broken himself. This one looked passable and he started playing with it, which of course meant it landed in someone's cake remains and had to be wiped down by his mum.

The best gift was from his co-stars on Who. The three of them had pooled their cell phone pictures from several weeks of behind-the-scenes fun while filming into a photo album of some of the best prints. He flipped through it and they told stories and explained as much as they could since Who news was treated like state secrets...no one was supposed to talk about details. There were lots of pictures from their first episodes when Alex was with them, which made him happiest of all.

  
Things with the party were winding down, most everyone had left after seeking him out to thank him for a great party, and once Matt finished with the presents, his parents decided it was time to go off to their lodgings, tired after the long drive and loud party atmosphere. They invited the four friends to brunch at the hotel Saturday morning, and a time was set to meet up, then they left. Laura had originally planned on staying at Matt's flat, but Karen had convinced her to stay with her instead. "Girl bonding" Karen called it, happy to have a co-conspirator who had tips on how to annoy a certain gangling Time Lord they knew.

  
Matt groaned at the news, the two of them plotting against him, though he was secretly glad because that meant he was free to be with Alex that night without worries. They all piled in to Alex's rental car, presents in the boot, and headed for the Cardiff Flats, off to their own beds. Matt colleced the bag of gifts from the car and followed Alex to her door, barely making it past the threshhold before pushing the door closed, dropping the bag and pressing Alex against the closest flat surface, desperate for her after being unable to even touch her except for out of sight hand holding.

  
After several minutes of heavy snogging, his hands wandering, and frustrated by the layers of clothing between them, Matt finally broke long enough to push Alex's cardigan off, it catching on the doorknob. "Alex, it was driving me mad, not being able to touch you, even spend time with you..." he muttered, pressing her against the door again, his arousal obvious to her, with one hand on her hip, the other behind her head, holding her close.

  
Alex ran her hands under his jumper and up his back, forcing him to break again and pull it off over his head, she had to catch her breath, slow him down. "Matthew darling, slow down." She asked.

  
"What?" Matt responded, frustrated by his need for her, then suddenly he spun and stalked to the lounge, flopping down, a worried look on his face. "Alex, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't...." he began. She sat next to him, taking his hands, making him look at her again.

  
"No worries darling...you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry that I've put you in this position, that you have to be someone you aren't...to hide things from your own parents. I shouldn't have asked you to do that. I'm sorry."

  
"Not your fault Alex...I understand, really I do." Matt answered. "It's always going to be your choice, you who sets the rules because it's you that's taking the risks."

  
"But Matthew, your parents! I see now how I missed it, that your parents raised you to be the man you are. After spending some time with them, hearing and seeing the way your family really does care for one another...I realized that keeping US a secret, that goes against your own open nature. That's unfair of me, to ask you to be something you're not, around your own family!" Alex was fretting, worried she'd hurt him, hurt them, because she was afraid of how being with him would be perceived by others. _'It should only matter to the two of us, no one else'_ Alex thought to herself. She took a deep breath, making a decision. "Right now, only four people know we're together, I think we should make it six...tomorrow." she said quietly, smiling in reassurance.

  
"Really?" Matt replied, looking at her.

  
"Yes darling...really!" Alex responded, nodding.

  
"I mean, we don't have to make a production about it, just...be matter of fact?" Matt asked, not wanting her to be uncomfortable around his parents. "It's just...they know I'd not fall into another destructive relationship, that I've learned from my past...I really do think they trust my judgement." Matt tried to explain.

  
"I know Matthew. What has me worried is how they feel about MY judgement. Face it, your mother is closer to my age than you are. How will they react to that?" she asked.

  
"Well Kingston, I'll just have to make it clear that I pursued you, not the other way around! I mean, you put me off at first, resisted even. I don't know how I wore you down, but I'm gonna keep making you as happy as possible, just like I try to do every day! Really, if you think about it, the age difference is the least of the problems...living in two different countries half way around the world, that's a bigger issue...but we'll cross that bridge when we need to, if we need to. For now...see how things go, just as before?"

  
"Alright darling, see how things go...and for the record, I hope they continue to go well, but there are other things beyond just age and location we need to talk about at some point, including where we think we want to go with the whole 'WE' thing ultimately." she reminded him.

  
"Nothing that can't be managed if we really want to Alex." Matt replied. He knew where he wanted them to end up, but now was not the time to discuss that particular future.

  
"Okay Matthew...I know what I want right now thought." Alex said with a coy look.

  
Noticing her change in tone, and the look on her face, his voice mellowed and he asked "What would that be love?"

  
"You" she replied, her gaze steady.

  
His response was to pull her into an eager kiss....but not desperate, not this time. It was important to put her needs ahead of his own...treat her like she deserved. Prove their connection was more than just a flight of fancy. "Let me make you happy tonight Alex" Matt said quietly, meeting her eyes.

  
Her answer was to rise from the sofa, skin off her flowy silk dress and stand before him, clad only in her lacy undergarments, smiling sexily. "Alright darling" she replied as she headed for her bedroom, looking over her shoulder, beckoning him to follow.

  
Matt scrambled after her, shedding his shirt as he did. By the time he caught up with her, she was reclining back on the bed, propped on her elbows, waiting. Dispensing with the rest of his clothing, he knelt on the bed before her, taking in the sight. Slowly he advanced on her, kisses and caresses left along her lovely legs until he was near enough to inhale her scent. A quick intake of breath from Alex, and he looked up, her face a study of anticipation. One hand reached, releasing the front hook of her lace trimmed bra, palming her perfect breasts, one at a time, a gentle pinch and roll to each peak before leaning in to taste. He cupped her cheek, snogging her thoroughly, then trailed kisses down her long neck, and further, pulled off her lacy knickers as she lifted her hips and let her legs splay open for him.

He wasted no time in bringing her to the edge, mouth and hands active. Sensing she was so very close, he crawled up her and, lining up, sank in all the way, tipping her over the edge with one swift forceful thrust, feeling her clench around him as he continued to drive into her, the extra friction bringing him to the brink, shifting his angle so she would come with him, a double dose of mind-blowing release for her as she shuttered in response while he held her, panting, nearly as high himself.

  
Eventually Alex was able to gasp out "My god Matthew....that was...never felt....."

  
"That incredible? Yeah...inspired by you love" Matt replied, pulling out to roll off to the side, eliciting a shutter from her, which prompted him to reach down and stroke her through another shallow release, chuckling at her adorable expression. "Damn, I'm good." he remarked, preening.

  
"Genius darling..." Alex finally agreed. "You may never be able to reach that high bar again"

  
"With you to inspire me? Something to strive for, I guess." he admitted, smirking.

  
"And dream about..." she responded with a sultry smile and a long languid kiss, before rising for a trip to the loo and a drink of water. She returned wearing his t-shirt, and they curled up together, asleep in minutes.

  
****

  
Halloween morning was a flurry of activity. Matt slipped next door to his flat to shower and change clothes while Alex did the same at hers, then they had a quick cup of tea before collecting the others for a car ride to the hotel. It wasn't the biggest place, but had a decent full English breakfast buffet that they took full advantage of. There weren't very many people around, the staff, a few others hotel guests, so Matt felt comfortable that no prying eyes were going to notice anything to give him and Alex away, thus he could act natural with her, which meant they flirted up a storm, and Karen complained at how much she had to put up with on set.

  
Laura looked at him curiously, clearly questioning his behavior when she thought they were keeping it all very hush-hush, him and Alex. Matt took the opportunity while in the buffet line to whisper to his sister "Lor, Alex's agreed it's okay to be more open...do you think Mum and Dad will be okay with this 'thing' we have?"

  
"Matty, they're parents. Parents worry, but they also know you're a big boy now. It'll be fine...and I'm glad you're doing it. Secrets have a way of blowing up in front of you if you're not careful!" Laura replied in an undertone. To Alex, who was just behind Matt she said "Be yourself Alex. It'll be okay."

  
"Thanks Lor" Matt replied, his voice sincere. They returned to their seats and dug in to the lavish breakfast, converstation flowing between the friends, Matt's parents mostly listening or telling stories on Matt and Laura, from when they were small. Laura had clearly bonded with Karen, they were already making plans to get together for some shopping before Karen went home to Inverness for the hols. Arthur had a funny story to tell about the play he and Matt were in before Doctor Who, and everyone seemed comfortable and enjoying the company.

  
Through it all, while taking part in the conversation when necessary, Matt and Alex were clearly huddled together, Matt ever solicitous of her, getting her fresh tea, stealing a scone from her plate at one point, flirting, and in general paying little mind to anyone else as Alex basked in the attention from him. It wasn't long before eveyone at the table was aware of them, those who were in on the 'secret' now knew that something had changed. Matt's parents, his mum in particular, was watching her son closely. She turned to Laura with a quizzical look and was met with a wide grin. Karen and Arthur excanged glances, and Arthur shrugged.

  
Lynne looked at her husband, who seemed just as puzzled as her, running a hand through his hair in a very familiar gesture. Getting no help from her own family, she decided to ask Matt directly. "Um, Matt?" she began. He seemed not to hear her, so she tried again, a bit louder. "Matthew!" this time in full on 'MUM' voice. Laura and Karen rolled their eyes and giggled.

  
Matt finally realized his mum was talking to him, and looked at her, a picture of (pretend) innocence. "What Mum?" he replied, while surreptitiously grabbing Alex's hand in reassurance.

  
"What exactly is everyone else aware of that you neglected to tell your parents? I mean, I know you're a terrible flirt, but it seems you've met your match...care to share what's been going on in your life lately?" Lynne asked, pointedly looking from Matt to Alex and back, with a questioning look on her face.

  
Matt, knowing his mum well, could tell by her face she wasn't upset, just a little surprised and...bemused? His father on the other hand had a grin on his face, which served to relax Matt and let him respond confidently "Well Mum, it took some time, but I managed to convince the lovely Miss Kingston here that I was more than just a pretty face, that there were ever so many reasons that she should allow me to prove myself to her....and to my utter and complete amazement, she said okay!" He looked at Alex, who was grinning broadly.

  
Loud snorts of laughter echoed around the table, led by Karen who stated emphatically "We all were stunned! I mean, I have no idea what Alex sees in this numpty, but apparently he has some redeeming qualities...beyond his ability to be completely ridiculous!"

  
Matt replied, as deadpan as Arthur at his best. "Thanks Kaz...I think." She threw her balled up paper napkin at him and he volleyed it back, laughing.

  
Then he turned back towards his mum to continue more seriously. "Right now, only the people here at this table, and Alex's daughter Salome, know we're dating, and we'd like to keep it that way. Once the new series premiers, our lives will change completely...all of us. We know it's going to get complicated, just with that, I won't have Alex hounded by the paps because of old fashioned prejudices about age. That shouldn't even be an issue, we're both adults, and there's this connection we've felt from the start. We've done okay so far....in different countries part of the year, it's just, we want to see how it goes, you know? Maybe it will all be too much, but we'll never know until we try."

  
Alex felt the need speak up at that point, saying to Matt's parents "I was surprised as anyone, that it seemed so good between us, Matthew and I. I've been divorced for over 2 years, not even looking for a relationship, just working and taking care of my daughter. I never thought in a million years that returning to Who would change my life in so many ways! We just want the time and space to see where this goes...this connection. Can you understand that?"

  
Matt watched his parents wordless exchange, knowing they were in agreement as his mum responded to their pleas by speaking directly to Alex, reaching across Matt to pat their clasped hands, now atop the table where everyone could see. "Alex, as a mother yourself, you know us mums want only the best for our children. That's a lot easier when they are young...your daughter? How old is she?" Lynne asked.

  
"She'll be 9 in March" Alex replied, adding "And yes, being a mum is all about making sure your child is happy and safe."

  
"Yes....so you can understand that I want that for mine as well." Lynne replied, then looked to Matt to continue. "Matthew, you're all grown up, 27, not a boy of 17 any more. You are allowed to make your own choices, good or bad. I trust you to make those choices wisely. You've grown up a lot since being announced as the Eleventh Doctor...and there's still more to come once people get to know you in the role. If having someone there for you while your own life is so rapidly changing, if that's important to you...who are we to say anything about it? It's a risk for both of you, but you're right, if it's important to you, you need to try...just be kind to each other okay? And good luck."

  
Alex smiled, eyes bright, if a bit moist, replying "Thank you Lynne!" Matt leaned over and kissed his mum on the cheek, whispering "Thanks for the support Mum" in her ear, and winked at his dad.

  
Laura couldn't resist a cheeky comment, saying "As your big sister Matty, I reserve the right to tease you at every turn!" Then she leaned to speak to Alex, adding "If you need any help keeping him in line Alex...you know who to call!"

  
Karen, ever one to remind them of her nosy Scottish nature, added "Alex, you can rely on me and Darvill to keep you informed from here in Cardiff while you're away!"

  
Matt just groaned. "Lor, Kaz and Darvill....self appointed guardians...save me Alex!"

  
Laughing, Alex replied "Actually, I quite like the idea, they'll keep you on your toes Matthew!"

  
"Yes dear" Matt agreed, continuing "But I'm recruiting Sal to watch over you in LA!"

  
"Sure darling" Alex said smirking, then gave him a sweet kiss.

  
Matt sighed deeply, in faux defeat, secretly happy, thinking to himself as the group prepared to leave _'That went better than I thought it would'._

  
Out in the car park, the group gathered to say goodbye to the Smiths. They'd already loaded the car for their drive home, so Matt got in a few more hugs to the parents and Laura. He whispered in her ear "Thanks Lor" as he released her. She just smiled fondly at him and climbed in the car. Soon they were pulling out of the lot, waving as they went. The four friends and co-stars rode back to the Flats, chatting about the evenings activities, and agreeing to meet at Alex's later. She had gotten a text from Steven during their meal, telling them he and Sue would be by in a limo to pick them up....ever the showman, he wanted his Team TARDIS to make a grand entrance at the BBC Halloween Ball that night!

  
****

  
Precisely at 4 pm on All Hallows Eve, a long black limo did indeed pull up at the building in the Cardiff flats housing the new cast of Doctor Who. The four actors, playing it to the hilt, swept out the door to Alex's flat and into the imposing vehicle, capes billowing. Once in the car, they all fell to laughing, Karen exclaimed "I always wanted to do that! Capes are so much fun!"

  
Steven smiled indulgently at them as they chattered on. Matt observed that their capes all had pockets for the wands, exclaiming "Who knew?"

  
Karen agreed, saying "I always wondered where they kept the wands anyway, they just sort of seem to APPEAR out of nowhere!"

  
Alex slyly replied "Perhaps they have pockets like the Doctor? Bigger on the inside?"

  
It was a long ride to London for the party, but since they weren't driving they were allowed to have a bit of fun at least. Steven warned them about being professional, they were representing Who after all. The ride was spent trying to wrangle more information about the rest of the Series 5 episodes out of him, Sue smirking knowingly when he skillfully avoided answering except in the most vague of ways. He was busy watching his team, taking in the easy way they interacted, the dynamic between actors being so important to a successful show. If he noticed the solicitous manner in which Matt treated Alex, he said nothing...filing it away. The chemistry he knew was there had played into the way he wrote the two characters...the flirting between the Doctor and River Song in particular. _'Oh, he'd cast his show well. Now to tease the press tonight'_ he thought... _'let them TRY and figure out this new Doctor and his companions...this will be fun!'_

  
They finally arrived at the party about half eight, fashionably late but time enough to make a grand entrance and pose on the red carpet for the press to take pictures and shout out questions about their costumes. The four actors smiled and posed, while Steven answered a few questions from the better heeled variety of the press corp. To the question about the choice of garb, he simply stated "The Doctor's a big fan of J.K. Rowling." When someone asked why they wore different house colors his response was "Come on, think about it....you have READ the books right?" garnering much laughter.

  
Everyone was aware of Matt and Karen being cast, so they asked about the others. Steven announced that Arthur had joined the cast in the fall, but gave no more information on him, which prompted some to pull out cell phones to Google his name. He did confirm "River Song will in fact be appearing again, despite her untimely death in the Library during Series 4. She's all timey-wimey and mysterious, a puzzle for the Doctor." Steven explained, letting it end there and leading his team inside.

  
"That went well" Alex said once they were inside. "You're such a tease Steven! Now they'll all be rushing off to figure out what it all means!" Alex asked him to take a few pictures of the four of them on her cell phone, explaining she wanted to send them to Salome, so he happily complied, cracking jokes while they were attempting to pose, ultimately getting much more honest pictures than the professional press ever could.

  
They were shown to their Doctor Who table, not so late they missed the salad course of their meal. The tables were decorated for Halloween, the food was not, thank goodness. They all enjoyed the meal and the conversation, talking to a few friends who stopped to say hello to Steven. Alex wasn't paying much attention until she heard a familiar Scottish lilt, turning to see David, with tiny Georgia Moffet on his arm. She jumped up, exclaiming "David! So nice to see you again!" pulling him into a great hug. Steven also stood to hug his friend, the erstwhile Tenth Doctor, Matt just behind him, offering his hand. He and Dave had not met before, so he wanted to make a good impression on his predecessor. Alex noticed Georgia was looking a bit overwhelmed, and pulled her aside saying quietly "So, you and Dave?" in a kindly, supportive tone.

  
"Yeah, it kinda happened." Georgia admitted. "Not many people know. My dad's around here somewhere, giving us cover."

  
"Must be something in the water in Cardiff" Alex responded, glancing over at Matt, catching his eye. He winked at her.

  
Georgia gasped, adding "You too?"

  
"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine" Alex said with a smirk, and squeezed her hand.

  
"Fourteen years, nineteen years, looks like when it comes to the Doctor, age REALLY doesn't matter" Georgia said, laughing.

  
Karen dragging Arthur over and gave her fellow Scot a hug. She had been in one episode with him not that long ago, and he congraduated her on getting the companion role, shaking Arthur's hand as well, rather energetically. _'What is it with Scots?'_ Arthur wondered, looking around, expecting Steven to join the covey.

  
"Nice costumes" David commented to the group, adding "Good old J.K.!" causing Steven and Sue to burst out laughing. Steven had to tease him about his choice of fancy dress, the Doctor's brown pinstripe. Georgia was a passable version of Rose as well. "You make a nice pair" Steven remarked, kissing Georgia on the cheek. "Really." Georgia beamed back at him.

  
"You youngsters go dance" Steven ordered his brood, including Dave and Georgia. Karen practically leaped to her feet, robe swishing, and dragged both Arthur and Matt out on to the dance floor, Matt desperately grabbing Alex's hand as they went...determined to keep Team TARDIS together, to protect Alex. A moment later Peter Davison found the Who table and joined Steven and Sue. Keeping an eye on the young'uns it was presumed by those around them. Actually they were just gossiping. When the story was told later, everyone remarked on how the new Doctor Who cast had bonded, a tight group, even Alex Kingston fit in so well. Surely this was good for the show, and the excitement for the new series exploded. Steven only smiled deviously when he read the reports later that week. _'Perfect,'_ he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit more, an epilogue as they make plans for the hols.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans for the holidays, and looking toward the future

Chapter 10~Epilogue

  
After spending a lovely Sunday alone together, strengthing their bond, Matt had to report to work Monday. He left Alex sleeping, writing her a note about dinner...he wanted to take her out before she left for her parents Wednesday. He was a bit of a grump when he arrived on set, sad that she'd be leaving again. 'Nothing to be done for it' he thought to himself. They got down to work on scenes in the TARDIS, nothing too taxing, and were done for the day by 6 pm. Location work was scheduled for later in the week. Matt hustled to his trailer to change out of the Doctor's clothes into his own, and caught the shuttle bus, not waiting for his cast mates.

  
He knocked to be polite and walked into Alex's flat, finding her in the kitchen, fixing dinner for them. "Alex, I was going to take you out for dinner. You didn't need to cook." Matt said, wrapping her up in his arms from behind, a backwards hug.

  
"I know darling, I thought after all the excitement the other night, it might be wise to keep a low profile for a while." Alex explained. "I'm not very hungry anyway, thought we'd eat up leftovers, so I made some sandwiches and a salad. Is that okay with you?"

  
"Alex, anything's okay with you here. We'll just stay in, quality time, eh?" Matt replied. "Gotta get my full dose of Kingston, so I can make it clear through to the hols...I'm going to miss you terribly!"

  
"I know darling...I've gotten used to having you here. I'm going to miss you too, but it's not so long this time. Don't you have location work out of country later in November? The time will fly!" Alex reminded him.

  
"Yeah, we do...in Croatia! Block 5...a couple of weeks at least, and you're right, that will help distract me. Still...." he said, trailing off.

  
"Matthew, this is part of what we signed up for...we are going to be apart...a lot. We have to cope. The alternative is to give up now...." Alex replied, looking down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

  
Matt took her hand and tilted her head up, looking at her directly before responding. "We are NOT giving up. I told you I'm in this thing completely, this relationship. I know it's going to be difficult, but the alternative? NO way! Unless that's what you want?" Matt asked. "Go back to just friends?" he added fearfully.

  
"No Matthew!" Alex replied, trying to allay his fears. "I don't want to go back, only forward. But being apart, that's part of the deal. We have to accept that. I know it's asking a lot of you, to expect you to do this on my terms...it's not fair to you."

  
Matt responded by pulling her into a hug, holding her in silence for a minute before releasing her, hands on her shoulders, slightly bent over, looking her in the face and saying "I told you it was up to you Alex. I knew what I was signing up for, but you are so worth it love. Sorry to whinge, I can't help how I feel, but I'll try not to let it get to me. We did it before, we'll just have to make do with the modern technology we have...texting, Skyping....long conversations on the phone from the other side of the planet." He smiled fondly. "Just promise me we'll communicate every day, okay?"

  
"Yes, every day, I promise!" Alex responded, reaching out to caress his face, rubbing her thumb across his cheekbone and kissing him gently. When they broke from the kiss, she continued "Now, let's have dinner, then we can spend the evening building memories to tide us over the long weeks until the hols, okay?"

  
"More than okay Kingston!" Matt replied, shaking off his fears, willing to live in the moment for now. They took their plates and mugs of tea to the lounge, looking for something to watch on the telly and spent the time chatting about Matt's day, and what was on his schedule for the next 6 weeks while Alex was in LA, working on her guest appearances and taking care of her daughter.

  
They made their plans for December, Alex and Sal would be in country on the 20th, so they would meet at his flat in London and the three of them would go out for dinner before Alex and her daughter went on to her parents house in Surry. Matt would head home to Northampton from London for Christmas. Sal would be collected by her father on the 26th to go on to Germany for New Year's weekend, leaving Matt and Alex to spend the week at his flat in London, going to the West End play on the 30th and spending New Year's Eve alone together, planning to watch the fireworks from Matt's front steps, bundled up against the cold.

  
Alex spent her last day in Cardiff on Tueday at the studio, watching her cast mates work, lending support with her presence. That night, she and Matt spent a lovely evening making memories, making love, in order to keep their connection alive during their time apart. The future was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thus ends the first part of A Year in the Life of Mattex. Watch for part 2 in February, when Alex returns for the Pandorica episodes.
> 
> I'm going back to my long story "Potential" for now....things are about to get very exciting in that summer of 2010, the third part of my series. The three parts do stand alone for the most part, not necessary to read them in order.


End file.
